


Light from the Prime Of Night - Transformers: Prime Fanfiction ~ (OC X Bumblebee)

by Pandority



Category: Transformers: Beast Hunters, Transformers: Prime
Genre: ALL THE PLOT, Bullying my OC, Bumblebee is a cutie, Emotions, F/M, Femmes and Mechs, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mixed Lore, Naughty Megatron, Powerful powers, Ratchet can be a douche bag, Romance isn't dead, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Spark Mates, Sparklings, Thirteen Primes, Transformers Beast Hunter Movie, Transformers Beast Hunters, True Love, What even is lore?, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, plot holes, the Well of all Sparks, why do i write fanfictions about programs that stopped years ago?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandority/pseuds/Pandority
Summary: Loading... 100%Designation : ArtemisThe life of a femme is hard when she wants walk her own path in life only to be confronted by problems over her time on Cybertron. So when she wakes on Earth with no memories of her previous life she can only wonder what problems will occur now. The Autobots openly take her in their arms, and yet she finds herself gripped by the call from the Decepticons. Strangely she can remember everything up to the start of the Great War: Ratchet her Mentor, her career of being a medic instead of her Wrecker origin, The fighting pits, Megatron, and then it goes blank... How will she adjust to Earth alongside the humans? Which side will she choose? Mind over Heart as she battles to keep herself together and finds comfort in a certain Yellow Mech.





	1. Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ~* I do not own Transformers Prime *~  
> ~*This Fanfiction keeps to the TV Show plot from Season 1: Episode Thirteen*~
> 
> ~ Please Leave a comment and Enjoy! ~

Stasis. You're still completely conscious, and able to think and feel for yourself- yet oblivious to the outside world. The same dream had been replaying in my head for many years now; Alpha Trion, a couple of guards, Megatron, Soundwave and Shockwave. A jumble of people in my past life that I can only just remember. Losing contact with the people you know due to war is one way to start another life; and then I chose the path to Fixing Space Bridges. It was the only way I could prove my worth in the Great War without putting myself in great danger. My Opiluk didn't want to put me into trouble, in danger, in any area that could cause even a scratch on my frame-- and no, there was no way it could happen in a stasis pod. Finally, a place where I was safe..

**Megatron? Shall I patch that up for you?**

**Ventilation : Online**

My fans came buzzing to life in front of my cooling system. It caused my chest to rock forwards as I gave a loud whine. Ouch! Who the hell wakes up a sleeping femme like that?! My digits came lose as I let go of what I was gripping. The sides of my stasis pod was allowed to live from my death grip when I could finally see in front of me. My optics were still as sharp as ever, a trait from my Wrecker chromosomes. As all my joints relaxed from the stiff pose I have maintained for what I presumed to be a couple of years, I made the mistake of stepping out of my pod. Immediately my knee joints resisted in a state of sudden friction, causing me to go tumbling to the ground. Hitting grains on the floor with a thump my arms seemed to be more resilient and allowed to me to catch my fall. Rubbing my optics I allowed myself to settle some more before checking my HUD.

**  
**Battle computer : Intact  
Processors : 98%  
Clock speed : minimum capacity 

  
As the data of my state began to roll through my vision I gave a low grumble. I was ‘okay’. Average health-- average everything in fact. My energon was a little close to empty, but I could just find the nearest base and collect some. If I could just find my bearings that is. As my optics searched the night sky in a calm matter I couldn't help but feel a strange breeze. It must be late into Cybertrons cycle if there was a lot of breeze. An unusual amount...?

**Coordinates : UNKNOWN  
Solar System : Sector XX – Earth**

Earth? Had we not made it back to Cybertron? That's right, where was everyone? My question was better not answered as the wreckage of the ship made my spark flutter. We, crashed? And everyone was gone… My compartment had fallen off the side and to the ground… Maybe they were inside? That had to be it… An attempt to stand to quickly left me falling on my can once more. And then again before I decided to leave my legs to wake up themselves, after all I was still slowly powering on.  
“This way Optimus. Take it easy, we don't know the damage yet.” A voice sent a surge of panic through all my systems. It certainly woke up my legs as I managed to muster the energy to stand and take a couple of steps. I was just lucky I had such a brightly coloured armour… Why did I have to wear damn white?! “Understood. Raf, open us a ground bridge.” My optics started to pierce the air with bright blue. And as soon as I was fully functional both the frames of the voices were uncloaked. As I rubbed my optics with the joint to my wrist I could see them more intently look at me. So shifting my hand I pulled out my energon cannon. Of course I had no bullets but it made them shift a bit. At least I seemed threatening.

My steady hand was noticed as an older mech stepped forward to get a better look at me. And as he did, I myself got a good look. A white mech with orange accents, wise blue optics able to do precise operations- and no weapons. He wasn't intending to harm me. And yet I could feel myself still wary. “A survivor from the wreckage?” The mech questioned out loud before a smile spread over his face. My hand was still firmly ready to shoot and itch could only cause me to pull the trigger. “Primus, I can't believe it. Artemis?" As my optics latched onto the face of the mech talking I soon began to recall him.  
"Ratchet?" I spoke in a hushed toned, my voice box completely uneducated in using any sort of language. It made the mech smile even more at the sight of me using his name. His optics focused on me as it looked as if he was searching for words. Perhaps he hadn't spoke Iacon in a while? "Where are we?" My optics flickered to the side when observing this wasteland we were stood in. Ratchet looked as if to start to answer before the secondary figure moved. A large and broad frame stood behind the medic I had once known, smaller optics looking at me intently. No, one of his optics looked in bad shape. The shaped of the metal around it was surely corroded-… Was that Optimus Prime? "You have reached Earth, young medic. If you wish, we can guide you to other Autobots. We will keep you safe."

How could I not accept?

Shortly after we had entered through a ground bridge. Apparently Ratchet had built it on his own, making a very stable and successful portal around Earth. He had mentioned and boasted about how it was accurate and reliable, which I could only congratulate him on. I was trying ever harder not to use my voice box. It felt like it had rusted over-- or possibly something was stuck in it? Whatever the problem, it was getting rather irritating, as usually I was as bubbly as it came. It use to aggravate Starscream to the point he had to leave the room. That's no surprise though. The Decepticons aren't known for wanting happy company, oh no, they were all living in the darkness. Inside the base a shiver fell across my body as I saw the interior. Nothing like what I've seen an Autobot base to look like. The lack of Autobots was also not welcoming. It felt like a closing chapter to a book. As Ratchet helped Optimus into the room my feet found themselves planted to the floor. Only a few centimetres in and I was already waiting on the side lines. As a couple of the Autobots came over to welcome Optimus and Ratchet I could only find myself waiting for some sort of signal. Like somehow I wasn't a part of this, and I needed to be accepted. A blue two-wheeler femme, a young yellow mech and a Wrecker stood in front of the Prime; and as Ratchet began to fret over him the portal behind me slipped away. I felt like I could slip into the shadows right now.  
"Cybonic plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected Energon." Ratchet spoke over the beep of his scanner. It completely absorbed me into the conversation. Out of the corner of my optics I could see the large green Wrecker looking at me as if he wanted to say something, but brushing it off I stood beside Ratchet, looking down to the Prime. A plague? And Cybonic plague at that... "What was a plague doing in an autobot spaceship?" The voice was speaking an unknown tongue for me. Over my shoulder an organic looking being was stood with another two. They looked as if to be observing me, and the Prime, but this unknown organism was very peculiar to me. And yet, it felt as if I had seen one before... "Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war." The two-wheeler femme also spoke in the same way as the organism. It was odd to say the least. A very strong melody like way of speaking, as if it could be sung at any moment. Usually, on Cybertron, only the higher up caste Cybertronians would sing as Iacon's language was very fluent and was said in such a beautiful way. Like an enchanting pitch of noise seducing all audio receptors. Of course, I never grew up around that area, being a Wrecker myself. However, my travels soon landed me on that part of Cybertron, determined to learn all of my home planet languages. Maybe if I recorded the language I would be able to download it's vocabulary?  
"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticons' biological-warfare program by Megatron himself." Ratchet spoke once again. And quick to the sound I recorded it and downloaded the vocabulary, a notice on my HUD completing the download. Now to just unpack it into my database... I caught parts of what they were saying as it was installed, "No cure" which was a help as I could now hear perfectly and understand this life threatening for Prime. "Optimus, please, save your strength."  
"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" One of the 'humans' spoke, looking to the group of Autobots. Now able to tell what they were saying I could depict Megatron's name- and it came with an awful bundle of news to me. My memory banks have no recollection of how the plague spread among everyone on the ship, and that information would have been vital. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember a lot of things at this current point. "It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lug nuts." As the Wrecker stopped speaking my voice box let out a small gasp over the noise of my engine coming online. Everyone but Ratchet didn't notice, the medic coming over to place a hand on my shoulder. He probably knew all to well it took me a lot of time to digest such news. "But we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location." The medic spoke in a thoughtful manner. Immediately the femme moved forwards, ready to go. "Bumblebee, come with."  
"Arcee," Ratchet broke in, his optics flickering softly. "Quickly." When they left the medic quickly moved around to be able to get into contact. I was left looking at Optimus and just wondering, how on Cybertron could i make this easier for him? Soft groans of obvious pain came from the mech, keeping me looking at him. Well, I'll do what medics do best; ease off some of that pain.

“Ratchet were you,” Optimus spoke in careful breaths. “Infected? No.” Ratchet answered in a quick manner, stopping Optimus from using too many breaths. Prime’s optics flickered to me, as did Ratchets.

“I have no recollection of the plague entering the ship at all. Hm, I must have hit my head pretty hard back on the ship.” I spoke with a grin on my face. Ratchet looked as if to roll his optics. “Clumsy as I ever I take then?” Ratchet was catching onto what I was doing. Keeping conversation me at that the other topic of death was gone. “What you expect anything different from me? I slipped on-,”  
“Wires?” Ratchet finished my sentence. I held my mouth open for a split second before pouting and rolling my own optics. “Am I that predictable?” My question was answered with a chuckle. “The complete opposite! I've never known such a troublesome Trainee!” Ratchet stopped as a comm came through his end, making me turn my head in an act of annoyance.

“Please, I’m more than meets the eye. I had good intentions… Mostly.” I grinned. When I had stopped Optimus looked as if to shed a small smile. It made me feel a whole lot more useful that I had been a couple of moments ago.

“What is it?! What is it? What's going on?” Ratchet crashed through the moment like some sort of lightning bolt. “It's Megatron. He's Alive.”

Megatron? Shall I patch that up for you?

Artemis? Do I have any other choice?

No.

It can't be true. The arena’s back on Cybertron held the most powerful gladiator. The person who finally taught me to come out my shell in the most hurtful ways. An aggressive relationship from both sides, that resulted in me finally gaining inner peace. And then the war broke out… He isn't the same person. I didn't need to feel guilt or worry for him. When I had opened my optics again I could see Optimus looking at me. He was trying to decide what I was thinking. A good thing was that my ventilation hasn't kicked in yet, not giving anything away. But the good brings bad, and that bad was a skip full of memories flooding back. As my hands touched my helm I curled over slightly. And then the feeling of my intermolecular forces pulsing began…

“Megatron. What is this?” I asked, looking to him from a difference as a heavy mech held me in place. He had ‘escorted’ me here-- that actually meant he had ‘escorted/dragged’ was in a manner that now had my shoulder plate in shatters. He must have thought I was on Optimus’ side. The Gladiator looked over to me with a sickly grin on his lip plates. I had never seen such an expression.

No.

I have.

In the ring, when he was fighting. That loss to his bloodlust that left him immobilised to his own feeling. Like he was lost. Being controlled. As his red optics looked down from my face to my shoulder the stare intensified. His jaw locked into place and he stalked forward. “Revolution, my dear.” Confused I looked forward to him. “Only the best will survive this war. The ones who listen to me, and obey me.”

An energon blade just skimming my head. As my optics focused to the scene in front of me the noise of rushing fluid caused my pipes to clench. My helm could only look to my right, the pressure on my shoulder now gone. “I specifically ordered him not to harm you. There are no room for errors!” His growl to a… Corpse… only made my senses kick in. As my gasp alerted him with my discomfort he shook the energon off his blade in one swoop. A shock from outside the room made the floor shake. What was this? With Megatron slinging an arm around my waist he guided me to a mech who was looking at us both. “Excellent execution, my Lord.”

“Shockwave, repair Artemis and place her in the bunker until further instructions. Make sure everything is patched up. We move to Iacon’s centre tonight!”

As my senses numbed back again I lifted my hand off my helm. With lip plates pressed I gasped back into existence. “But a mind/body split?” Using a hand to rub my optics I looked over to Ratchet. There was nothing they could possibly do. But I, on the other hand. Could fix this, all of this. The Decepticons would trust me. I knew many of Decepticons and would be bound to gain more time. Wait… That doesn't explain how I got onto that Autobot ship. When, how did that happen? I don't remember ever entering the ship. Or ever coming into contact with Autobots during the wars reign… I needed answers, armour and archives. I need to know what I'm missing... My memory. “Ratchet, you have to bridge me up there. I can perform the procedure; and, I can gain you a lot more time. They trust me.” Ratchet looked at me as if I were crazy, and then the Wrecker from earlier did the same. They both looked unsure of me. “Ratchet?!” I barked at him again, earning his attention fully.

“No. You are not fit enough to be doing this-.”

“And Arcee is not fit enough to be performing this sort of procedure. It's logical.” As I breathed out Ratchets optics looked to twitch before he had no argument. They were desperate. “Look, I've never done my part in the war. I’ve always been behind walls and guarded. But, I have seen it all. And my experience with the Decepticons had only made me grow stronger.” My optics flickered. “I can do this.”

 

The space bridge was the easy part. As my upset diesel tank managed to shimmer down it wasn't too long before I began to lose my way. Just seeing the ship, the equipment… Megatron. It was a forced effort to push all my feelings down into one ball of hatred. After I did it I was collecting a flurry of collecting objects. From the top right, wires. Bottom, plugs, energy source… This reminded me much of Knockout’s layout. Scrap. Was Knockout here? “Arcee, could you place this into the base of the neck of Megatron?” I asked, holding it out to her veil looking inward to the vitals. All I had to do was run some simple code and dig into Megatron's firewalls for a couple of moments. A buzzing noise awarded me as I held the other end in my hand. The sports car scout- Bumblebee was it?- looked to me and then the plug. “Are you sure about this?” He seemed to hold up a thumb and I smiled. “Okay, get Ratchet to check you afterwards. There is no telling the defence in Megatron’s data and how it will react to you.” As I spoke the scout looked to be listening to every word I was saying. Eventually he nodded at me, and I had the displeasing task of hooking him up. Hidden away in the ships corners, we rested below the floor. I placed a hand onto the scouts shoulder before carefully plugging it in, and softly turning it. There would be no nice way of this playing out. But, it looked to be going better than it usually would. As his optics offlined it could only confirm it was working. Myself and Arcee fell into silence. It was seconds passing as minuets-- Painful minuets that we didn't have. And so, I would need to take it upon myself; I’m going to need to make a distraction. As I started to move forwards Arcee grabbed my arm. “Where are you going?!” She spoke in a hushed tone. However her anger was still layered in between. “Getting us time. Leave without me if you must. I'm not one to hold a grudge.” I grinned before removing her hand from my arm and leaving. Now outside the hole I walked over to Megatron's station and watched in a state of awe for the moment.

Without another thought of him I quickly exited the room. It was easy enough to hide… Not. I was bright white against this dark background! However, I did have something to help. Digging in my subspace I pulled out a cloaking device Mirage had gave me… Mirage? My hand worked quicker than my mind as I press some general colours and relaxed into the device before placing it on my chest. A gentle hum and blue light covered my body and left me looking like a generic soldier. Perfect.

A slam stopped my thoughts as Starscream, Knockout and Soundwave walked into the room where Arcee was hiding with Bumblebee. Scrap. That was a waste of a cloaking device. Pulling it off and putting the device away my feet moved slowly to the door. As quickly as I was freed, I would be caged; but, I was okay with it. For the Autobot cause.

“The only honourable option would be to show him mercy.” Knockout spoke from what I could hear. Wait, they were going to kill Megatron?  
“A simple throw of the switch.” Starscream added. A lieutenant kill his leader?  
“Quick, painless, compassionate.” Knockout said without a scrap of remorse in his voice. If that were to happen, then Bumblebee would be a goner. No, no way that was happening. I had to get in there and do something.

“Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise? Speak now or forever hold your piece. Going, Going Hmm-.” The door opened and a flurry of angry optics came my way. The impression I was giving off was to suppose to looked pissed of, but somehow the three looked as if they were seeing a ghost. “Starscream, I thought you would fight more fiercely to resurrect Megatron.” My words seemed to gain their attention as I leant on one hip, optics scanning then all. “Then again, you all left me in the hands of Autobots.” My second line was more of a growl.

“Artemis? How can this be? You perished!” Knockout stepped forward to greet me. My hands fidgeted in order to keep my cool and stop my optics giving the Autobots hiding space away. “I survived by locking myself in that genius stasis you made for me. If not for it, I'm sure the Autobots would have made me into some form of slave.” My attention was on Soundwave as he moved to look at something. He didn't care about me as much as Knockout so it was expected… “The Autobot ship had a space bridge. So I got them to patch me up-- and noticed the most idiotic thing! So, can someone explain why on Earth is this ship shining like a beacon in space? I could locate you from light years away!” I laughed. “And I thought I was the one to break things. What happened to the electromagnetic shielding-?”

“Autobots?!” Starscream yelled out, making me gasp and take a sharp step back. “No… They followed me? Oh Primus no…”  
Hey, I was a good actor.  
Knockout also seemed to stand back beside me as Starscream took the rough end of Arcee’s words. “Allow me!” She yelled as a shot from her energon cannon flew across the room. As I registered where it was heading the noise of flat lining could only fuel my shock... He was a goner.

The space bridge closed… They left, with the cure?- most likely. Thank Primus.

“It was the inevitable outcome. Ahh-.” As my optics pried away from the machine signalling Megatron’s death I could only see Starscream being sized up by Soundwave. At least Soundwave was loyal, I should get closer to him.

I sensed something off about this whole situation. “Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand! Knockout...” The medic picked the plug back up and placed it back in. There was now a long period of silence, and it was time for me to up my acting game.

“How could this have happened..?”

 

After having Knockout and Starscream coo over me I was now left with no way of gaining access to any other parts of the ship. They had given me a room which held things that could occupy me for a couple of days. But I craved going outside right now… To feel a breeze. To be free? No. If I were to survive now I would need the Decepticons. They had the energon and medical supplies I will no doubt need. Eventually there was movement from outside my door. The metallic door gave a whine while releasing pressure when opening and I was now face to face with some foot soldiers. “Knockout and Lord Starscream have requested to see you.” The soldier spoke and stood to the side so I could get through. Lord Starscream? I'm guessing they were presuming Megatron was dead then. After all, he wasn't conscious anymore. There was nothing inside of him. Like something like that's going to keep him dead! He keeps coming back, like he is some greater force of nature. Forgetting the soldier was there I smiled and walked out of the door to follow him. This ship had way too many floor and places, it was impossible for me to find my way around, but this soldier could easily. With his optics flickering back and forwards to me the atmosphere felt- dangerous. I had to be the only femme on this ship, but hopefully my relationship with the highest ranked Deceptions on here would prevent me from harm… They weren’t animals.

A final door opened and showed the floor opening up. It was a docking station? Where were we going? Knockout turned to me and held a hand out with another behind his back like a true gentleman. I only responded by rolling my optics at him, my last few steps onto the floating platform were supported by him. “Where are you both taking me?” It was utterly unusual. Starscream was standing like he was made of gold, his head high for some odd reason, and Knockout looked pleased of himself too. As the platform moved I managed to keep my balance from the sucking on my pedals. The descent was certainly outside that was for sure because it was dragging freezing! It felt nice to be up in the air, wind around me and such... But from what I could tell, this wasn't exactly the nicest of locations. “It's freezing!” My lip plates gritted together, holding both arms close to me as Knockout chuckled. “We won't be out here for long. It's about time you started to get involved with out cause.” Starscream spoke while pressing his long fingers on a keypad. Watching each button I looked over the edge, my spark beating from the height. Ice caps? And from what I could tell, energon? But that's the most stupid thing I've ever seen.

“I don't want to ruin this moment, but, melting one of the ice caps, to the heat required to melt energon, would not only flood countless countries, but it can change the Earth’s atmosphere-- therefore changing the weather pattern. If that happens, then our ships are going to need more than new thrusters.” As I spoke Knockout seemed to be catching on, but Starscream as as lost as ever. And frankly, he didn't seem to give a scrap.

“Let the reign of Lord Starscream begin.” As he spoke the switch was flicked. The equipment gave a pulse of orange, and then the flames couldn't stop. It burned into the ice caps below, causing me to shake my head. “So, you're just going to destroy and entire race? Take a moment to think that was Megatron's downfall on Cybertron. He wiped a whole planet of life, and now we can't go back.”

“Yes, but I couldn’t give one volt of sympathy to those fleshlings.” Starscream spoke and it caused me to flinch slightly. He was pissed at me now? Whoops. But there were lives at risk! What could I do? “Yes! I love when a plan comes together!” The new ‘lord’ then went silent as it seemed to have something approaching us. As I looked down it looked to be as if a truck? Green, an Autobot? “Autobots.”

“Please, lord Starscream, allow your second-in-command the honour.” Knockout smiled, his optics flickering to me for a moment before awaiting permission. “Breakdown, total them!” He exclaimed while pointing. The mech didn't seem to have a problem with that. His full blue-grey frame lurching forwards ready to go could make make the Autobot name extinct it was that fierce. Strangely, I could only see three Autobots? Ratchet was most likely back at base, but where was the scout? He wasn't dead was he? No… I saw him exit through the ground bridge yesterday. Unless something bad went in with the after effects? Maybe Megatron gave him a virus? A howl of war came from Breakdown as he went cascading downwards, turning my attention to him. Scrap.

“I think it would be best if I returned to the ship and readied the medical bay for wounded?” As I spoke Starscream didn't even bother looking to me. “Very well, Artemis.” His low tone was still full of pompous dialect. He spoke like he shat gold...

I thanked the Seeker who took me back up with a small wave before be descended back to his Armada. It was sort of fearful when saying goodbye on this ship. You never if they were coming back. As I remembered the way back to my room there was a loud crash, and then another. Wondering what on Earth was going on I hurried to the room. As the doors automatically opened I gave a low hum.

Megatron was, alive? This feeling in my spark chamber fell to darkness and my battle computer tried to push online. Ratchet and Bumblebee were both here with one of their human. Somehow, they had resurrected Megatron.

A flurry of soldiers moved behind me, and then they also froze. How could this be? Why did I feel the sudden itch to fight? “Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned.” My mouth was hanging open, and with a gasp I closed I back. This was impossible. Even worst, what would they do to the Autobots? I had to figure this out.  
“Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform.” Megatron looked rather phased when he saw me. Which would now be used so I could somehow get the Autobots out of here… As my optics adjusted to the sight I reached a hand out as if to speak. “Wait,” I called out, lucky that not even a flinch of anger came for the Decepticon Lord… Phew. “There may still be things left behind in the scouts mind, if you kill him, then there will be no hope of recovering everything.” I paused. “Lord Megatron…”

“Very well. Kill them all, except the scout.” Megatron took the hand I had held out and dragged me outwards, away from the Autobots. “Seriously? This is how you are going to do this? After eons of not seeing one another, you're just going to ignore me?!” His grip tighter as I was hauled up to look at him.

“You’d do well to learn your place, Artemis!” His growl didn't phase me either. We were even matches. Myself taking the pacifist route, unable to kill. And him, my counterpart, able to kill everything in sight. “I know my place! If you want to take your anger out on someone, talk to Starscream. He was eager enough to pull your plug, and even more so to become the new Decepticon leader!” It went silent. Megatron had now dropped my arm, looking at me as if in awe and anger all in one. “Your just lucky you have bots like me and Soundwave around, or Primus knows, you’d still be dead.”

“Stay here.” As my confusion was set in Megatron effortlessly pushed me. The noise of a door opening was the last straw as I turned around to give him an audio receptor full. The door shut before giving a satisfying clunk one more. “Did you just lock me in here?!” I shouted, pushing my fist against the metal. Footsteps continued down the hallway. What the frag?! Now fuming so hard my engine was coming on, I kicked the door once more. I was in some sort of storage facility, on my own…

Megatron was back.

That very fact was hitting me like bricks. It was going to happen all over again. Something bad, so bad in fact that this had to be the start of a dark era. The awakening of Megatron, meant that I would need to be on high guard. He would manipulate me, I knew that now.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis starts to find herself ~ :3

My day of imprisonment was met with Knockout letting me out. He had requested I come and help him fix up Starscream. I wasn't exactly sure of what had happened; I was hoping Megatron had beat the scrap out of him for trying to destroy Earth’s atmosphere to be brutally honest. As I walked into the medical bay and saw the Mech with half an arm missing it gave me a sense of delight; good. He deserved that at the least. It was a good thing Seekers were build like trains because otherwise he would be in a lot of pain. “Artemis, I need you to work on a diagnostic while I patch it up.”

“What? Am I looking for any possible infection?” I asked Knockout. “Yes, do a base and extended health check.” With a nod I walked over to the side bench to try and begin the program. “Uh, Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could have happened?” Knockout questioned.

“And yet it did!” Starscream put his ventilation for good use. He was screaming like a sparkling… Deciding to look at it myself, I walked over and looked at the nub. It wasn’t possible for bolts to just fall out, Cybertronians had unbelievably strong intermolecular forces within, which helped us withstand all sorts of gravity pulls. “Can you imagine my horror? There I am, minding my own business, when my arm just falls off! Clearly Megatron inflicted more damage upon me than you realise, Doctor.” Starscream scoffed to the red mech. That was crossing the line, cocky stiletto mech. Glaring up to the mech I shook my head.

“I'm sure that you cannot ridicule Knockout at this moment, Starscream. I have seen many cases like this, and not due to rust. This was inflicted by some sort of high pressure weapon. There is no way this is a biological matter. So, do not mock Knockout’s profession when those lies spill from you mouth.” My anger was shot at the mech who look frightened by me. Well, that was a first. It was unusual for bots to be scared by me. My Wrecker code wasn't exactly online at this point either. Primus, Ratchet more of a Wrecker than I am.

It looked as if Starscream had nothing else to say so I decided to sit on the sideline. Knockout looked impressed and pleased with my outburst to the Second in Command, after all, I was protecting his honour right now. “Well, uh, on the bright side, this provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade. Uh, let's see. You could go with the sonic canon. It's reliable, low-maintenance, although it lacks a certain flair. Personally, I prefer the null ray. It has just the right mix of flash and firepower.” Knockout went on and on while I could see Starscream bubbling over the top with anger. He leant forward off the table, looking like a fussy child. “I don't want a new model! I just want the same arm I had before!”

“Starscream, your equipment is a bit… Uh, obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around. Of course, we could try to salvage yours. You kept it, didn't you?” Asked Knockout with a forced smile. My small giggle to myself earned an angered glare. Basically, Starscream was old, and that made me smile “It was, beyond recovery.” Of course it was… There was no way I was believing that lie. “Right. Well, I'll be looking in storage. Artemis, stay here and wait with the patient.”

“Joy.” I scoffed as Knockout left and we were in silence. I didn't want to talk to him, and he didn't to me- good. So this awkwardness was a small price to pay. I rather be buried alive then get friendly with Starscream, but thankfully it was short lived. I knew for a fact there were no extra models for Starscream- because I had been locked in there for hours on end when Megatron put me in there.

Inevitably Knockout had returned with a sonic cannon which I immediately knew Starscream would whine about. “Ah, look what I found in storage. What are you doing?!” His flamboyance was cut short. Only just I had noticed that Starscream was exiting the room, with an expression as if he had a plan. Oh great… “You were right, Knockout. I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retrieve it.” His sinister tone was not to be messed with. There was no point trying to stop him anyways so I followed after. There was no point of me sticking around in that room I much rather go an explore the ship. The ‘Nemesis’ was larger than anything I've ever been in before. So while I was walking through the corridors I admired the walls. It was a deep purples, all dark colours mixed into one in the most simplest of Cybertronian patters. Ventilation systems lined the top and bottoms of the walls, but enough around me to hear the gentle hum of the tubes. A fan whirled every so often, filtering the air and somehow they were able to light the place up enough so I could see my way.

After an hour or so exploring the ship I had found myself lost. Soldiers would purposely redirect themselves away from me for some reason, so that was a loss for help. Luckily, this place seemed familiar from the docking station route I took a couple of days ago. So I had to be close to the base of the ship then? No… I could see a large more intriguing door. It had to be weapons storage then? I'm sure an army of this size would need many of firearms.

“ Breakdown is on his own.” Oh? That was Megatron's voice… So, Breakdown was the bot from yesterday? The one who jumped from the ship to battle the Autobots? That's strange, he didn't seem to have a lack of loyalty. It had to be some form of abduction? “Agh! Uh master?” Starscream whimpered.

“ If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him.” As Megatron talked I decided to walk past the guards and go inside. Wow, this place looked amazing. The amount of technology that I haven't seen for eons. “But Breakdown is a key player in our...Uh-! Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron.” Starscream turned around, looking at me with a glare before walking past me. Megatron had his back to me. What had I done now? All I could manage to do was open my mouth as if to speak but I definitely had no words for him.

Not now, not ever.

 

Over the course of the next few days my relevance on the ship grew less and less. And honestly I was thankful for that. I usually just stayed alongside Knockout, combing through datapads, storage and the Nemesis’ logs. It had everything on it, and slowly I was finding more and more out about the past of the Decepticons. Activity has risen over the course of the couple of months, and since my arrival, contact with the Autobots were happening more frequently. I doubt it's them trying to come get me…

Stood in the centre front of the ship I calmly kept to myself. For some reason, my whole life force seemed to be weaker. It felt as if I had no meaning… and to be painfully honest I really didn't. I wasn't a Decepticon, and neither an Autobot. The war was a stupid fight over resources, even when plenty could go round. Spending my time here was really, really causing me to become depressed. Perhaps I should talk to someone about this?

“I did not seek out the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame, but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds, and to accomplish that, I require more than this mere slither which lies within me. So, where is my Dark Energon?!” The outburst from Megatron caused my frame to shiver. What was he going on about now? Our arguments still scorched each time we met making encounters miserable. Soundwave had started to avoid me, and Starscream was gone… So, what on Earth was I to do? It felt like everyone was leaving at once. I was more happy about Arachnid joining… Not. That femme was one of the creepiest bots I've ever seen. “Out there, Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it, but you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks. You were in stasis.” Knockout comforted Megatron, but that had to be the worst thing to say… I could just see Megatron slipping if the edge right now. He was more off than usual. His optics more dilated, like he was thinking for two. Knockout had also noticed, but didn't give anything away. He was a ‘professional’. “Precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure its outcome, for I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks!”

“Prophecy? That Dooms-day prophecy?” I asked.

“Yes, Artemis. And you are the Decepticons torch; you are what starts this revelation.” Megatron was now looking to me the look made me feel like he was now thinking I was an actual person. That was, impossible? “What could I possibly have to do with all this?” My scoff was met with a low grumble from Megatron's engine. “I'm merely a spectator. I've had nothing to do with this war… Have you seen me in these vision?” I was more scared to find out the answer. But I need that; an answer. I had to prepare myself correctly. As my optics searched his waiting for some form of words, he turned around. What?! Is this some form of joke? Knockout raised his eyebrows and grinned to me. Cocky can hole.

“Well, we do have some good news.” Knockout spoke while typing in something. A project on screen. It looked as if to be a space bridge? To build a space bridge on Earth? It wouldn't be very powerful, considering Earths power supplies aren't enough. “The decepticon space bridge 2. 0 is nearly ready to launch. All we require is-.” Soundwave interjected with his own beeping, causing all eyes to be on him. I could not tell at all what it was. “what Soundwave said -- an ample power source.”

“This one lies within a highly fortified location, by human standards. I could tunnel in-.” Arachnid took a step back.

“The time of prophecy is nearly upon us! We can no longer afford stealth.” Megatron growled. His power radiated in the air and phased everyone. But someone, me and Soundwave stood still. It may be because we knew Megatron was only a threat when your fifth strike came about. For a mercenary he was sure quick to give mercy…

 

Megatron had returned swiftly to bring back the energy source for the space bridge. While everyone was in awe of this progress I could only feel worry. A prophecy wasn't something to be messing around with. There have be countless numbers of times in the last where prophecies come true. From my extensive reading I knew this, but alas the Decepticons did not. And now we were on Earth… The odd were far higher. “The power source will be rigged in no time, Lord Megatron. We're nearly at the construction site.” Knockout promised.

"’Nearly’ isn't good enough. The spheres are aligning.I must not miss my moment to –.” Megatron erupted into a fit of coughs. It sounded as if he was being strangled?! As everyone came to crowd him, I found myself doing the same. I could see that his optics were dilated as usual but now his eyes were purple. An affect of the Dark Energon?! “ Lord Megatron, are you all right?”

“Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicron's thoughts.” Megatron spoke in a hushed tone for once. Again? Unicron? What a Sparkling Story…

“Unicron, the chaos bringer?” Arachnid asked. My optics looked over to her, brushing off my white armour. “They say Dark Energon is his blood. Heh, whatever.” Knockout laughed, using his finger to create an eerie atmosphere. Shaking my head at him Megatron turned around as if stunned. And then he looked down to me.

“Complete the space bridge. There is something I must attend to.” His slow walk forwards left to the imagination. And my thoughts were that he had gone insane. This was all highly unbelievable. “Artemis, follow.” As my receptors perked to my designation I was left with the sound of footsteps. Megatron wanted me to follow him? Okay then… I had to get all my anger to the surface once more then… As soon as we were outside it was silent. Megatron stopped. As soon as he stopped I was sure something bad was going to happen but… He turned around with a genuine smile. “Today, I will help you find what you desire.”

What did he mean?

 

:: Artemis, I require you to bridge to me. :: - Megatron

Blissfully in power down the comm had wracked me back to life. Unknowing of what he meant I could also feel the urgency in his voice. The recent hours had left me in a fit of sickness. Knockout had no idea why I was feeling the way I was, and just brushed it off as fatigue. So reluctantly I had decided to sleep. Megatron’s words were still engraved in my mind though, I couldn't figure out what he meant. I know not of my own desires yet, so hearing him being able to predict it... I didn't know what to think. The possibility of him predicting the future, my future, was low. Yet again, I couldn't believe in a word the Leader had said. And neither did I believe in the Primes.

Sitting up from the desk I rubbed my optics. Soundwave was still working patiently, waiting for me to walk to the gate. It felt like I was drugged up on high grade energon… Never mind that, I had to push the feeling down. There was more important matters. There was no need to exchange words with Soundwave. He always knew what was going on. As I walked over the hum from the gate was already beginning. The gap began to fill with energy, and I walked slowly inside. It was so quiet, the gentle hum leaving me with this strange quietness that hurt my audio receptors. So I began to him myself to fill in the sounds. And then the gun fire could be heard. Crashes, crunches and crackles. There was a fight; and Megatron was throwing me into the middle of it.

Outside the portal I was met with a large, large statue. A moving Statue. And even worst, the sickness inside of me was churning like crazy. Something deep inside of me tell me to fight- or to run. I couldn't tell the difference right away. The huge statue paused. And as his head turned it slowly edged to look at me. These purple eyes, brighter than Megatron. Looking at me as if I were his next meal. With my mouth slightly agape another noise interpret me. It was another ground bridge. Like a rabbit in the headlights (as humans say) I was deep in danger. I could t even flex a joint. Megatron came cascading downwards to me, his hand reaching out in a fast manner. What was going on?! “What- what on Earth is that thing?” I asked, still locked eyes with the statue. He didn't reply. As my head was adjusted to look away my instincts ran rampage. “Get off me! What the hell are you doing, Megatron?!” An iron like grip kept me in place as something was placed into my interface. Kicking him back my eyes were hot yellow, burning into him. “Touch me again and I will-…” Something cracked behind me.

I'm dying.

A burning sensation, ripping my bonds apart. Lubricant flooded into my eyes, leaking as my pain receptors came online. My HUD was full of downloading, restarting, rebooting and failing all at once.

_As long as I live with them, I will never turn my back on the Deceptions!_

You… You killed him… Why?

There not powers. Why on Earth would something that important hide something so significant inside of me?

Megatron! I am not you slave! I will never be a slave to your cause!

…

 

“Stop! Make it stop! Argh!”

 

**Artemis, you are a mother to Cybertron. While you live, guard and protect it, hope still lives.**

**No?! Let go! Leave me alone! Stop, I don't want this!**

**Everything will be over soon.**

**Nothing is over. All is still to gain.**

**Why? I don't think staying with an Autobot ship is the best thing to do…**   
**Huh? Well, I am a medic… I guess it would be okay, for a while. Just don't, harm them. Okay?**

**Forget it all.**

**This is what we have been waiting for.**

**The future.**

**Our little ray of hope.**


	3. Resurfacing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon seeing the Autobots, Artemis starts to put herself back on the front line ~
> 
> (Sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to post longer ones! Ignore spelling mistakes the best you can <3)

“Ah!” As my optics struggled to see straight I clawed at the ground below me. When did I fall? Shapes began to form into actual people. And my battle computer was revved up ready to go. “Megatron?! You have something to explain! You Fragging wiped my memories… How could you?!” I flipped myself onto one side, using all my strength to get myself up. Megatron was lingering just in front, his arm extended. My gritted jaw slacked at the sight of him. Carefully holding out my hand I held onto his forearm. And just to make a point, I stuck my digits firmly in. A flare of utter anger came from my engine as it began to make loud noises at high horse speed. He growled in response, a look of astonishment from his face. The feeling of his energon lines being popped drove me to go further. Now pulling myself up I met eye to eye with him. “You deserve much worst.”

“Of course, my Dear. Now, follow. The Autobots are expecting us.” Megatron managed to untangle my digits from his arm and turned to the space bridge behind us. For a moment I merely watched him. Rubble was beside me in thick mountains. The same material as the living statue… Did Megatron take it out on his own?

“I'm low on energon! It really take it out of you when you're uploading most of your memories back!” I shouted outwards. Hurrying along I managed to catch up with him as fast as I could. Where were we going? If Megatron was meeting with Autobots something had to be off. And yet, even with my memories restored I couldn't think of why. As soon as I saw Optimus Prime ready to greet us at the door I soon remembered the destination. Autobot base. This didn't look like a fight, more of a meeting. About what, I had no idea. Hopefully a truce… Unlikely. “So, this is where the magic happens.  
Quaint.” Megatron mocked. I stood still, looking around the familiar room. Each face I could recognise much better now. Especially Bulkhead, as I have seen him back on Cybertron in the Wrecker Base, and on construction sites frequently. Prime looked surprised to see me, his emotions slightly slipping as if he had saw something in me.

“Raf! Rafael, no!” The voices merged together as humans spoke. Easily I could recognised them from the last brief time I was here here. The miniature footsteps approaching also secured the thoughts. “ Ah! You're looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans resilient.” That didn't quite add up. Did this human get injured in some form of way? And by the tone in Megatron’s voice he had something to do with it.  
“Come on, Raf. He isn't worth it.” Another human spoke, walking the little one away.

“And you. I never forget a face -- even that of a human.” As Megatron directed his space to the eldest of the three I could only guess what I had missed. Keeping myself in the dark may had been saving myself… But what about others? “You double-cross anyone, mine is the face you'll never forget. Never!!!” The female shouted to Megatron and I chuckled. I liked that girl. She reminded me of myself. Fierce. And not willing to deal with Megatron’s bullshit.

“Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest.” Optimus now spoke breaking the strange situations. Those humans certainly felt brave. Hopefully that wasn't from what they have seen before. As Ratchet began to connect to the coordinates I looked over to Megatron. As I touched the lump in the back of my head where the data chip was. And pulling it out the relief was great. With that, I threw it to the floor and stood on it. “Try anything like that again, and you'll see that we aren't so evenly matched, partner.” The words spat from my mouth. And by using his old nickname I knew I wasn't fucking around. “Locked and ready.” Ratchet announced as the bridge opened behind me. I barely noticed the whirling behind me. As the air from over the channel hit me my joints felt as if to be locking up. It was like something strong over the line.

“You first.” Arcee spoke now, her optics narrow as she did.

“As you wish.” Megatron faked a bow with his hand over his spark. And then walked into the bridge. Hesitatingly I took a couple steps toward it. What ever was on the other side was what Megatron needed me for. And my whole being was refusing to allow any sense of security. The walk was slow. It was a strange sensation. As if I was getting ready to me with something. My fate? At least Megatron was right. My inner desire was being able to remember again. I knew this now. And I was going to use it to my advantage. As my pedals hit the floor I could sense another sensation. Like blood pumping or, a heartbeat? My spark chamber compressed at the very thought. It was as if we were inside of something…

“So, how long before Unicron knows we're here?” Arcee’s words caused me to freeze. Wait-

“Make no mistake he already does.” Megatron purposely looked to me, his optics full of pleasure. This asshole.

“You, brought me face to face with Unicron?” I asked him stepping forward to be face to face with him. Even though I was much smaller I still measured up to him. My hormones were running rampage from the new information in them. And he knew this, and was playing me. “Isn’t he your arch Nemesis?”

“I'm starting to think there is someone more worth me giving eternal hate to.” The growl didn't phase him. He just wouldn't crack. And it was getting to me. “Don't expect me to have your back.” My engine revved as I walked away, much less wary of the unfamiliar grounds than everyone else. I had no idea why we were here, but if Unicron was involved I had to be sure to help. Even if it meant being stuck with the Decepticon leader. The pit of my spark chamber compressed at the feeling of Unicron around me. It also helped me to find my way. The stronger the feeling, the easier to find Unicron. I was an all in one GPS. Megatron started to pursue forward and take the lead, allowing me to fully run a system scan. It felt like everything was back to normal, but I was running awfully slow down here. Maybe the change in Gravity was causing a negative affect? Yeah, that had to be it. All of a sudden I had hit a wall. Regaining my balance my optics laid upon Megatron, who was crouched over and gripping his head. I had no idea why, but a sudden gasp of pain sealed my theory that he was gaining another vision. “Argh! Unicron grows ever stronger.” His voice was much lower, and optics looked dimmed. It was really taking it out of him. Good. There was no shred of empathy for him now. I was done trying to regain what was lost between us. And these deep dark walls around me only secured my thoughts. It's better off being alone in this world. No one to hurt you. That's the way it's got to be.

The corridors became longer and longer over time, and with that, wider. It could only just satisfy my need for large amounts of room. Embarrassingly I did have a small amount of claustrophobia which didn't go well in Wrecker terms. Usually when found in a small space they would just kick or punch themselves out. Where as I felt faint and wanted to just curl up and cry. If only my family unit could see me now, walking in a dim, closed off, compact… Inside of Unicron. That still didn't settle in. I don't think that it ever will. “Unicron's Spark is near.” Megatron paused, looking back to the group.

“After you.” Arcee spat back, a hand on her hip while pointing effortlessly. Megatron smiled as he usually did and then continued his way forwards. It was a bridge like construction, allowing us access to the other side. The ground pulsed below us. Steady, strong, alongside the heartbeat. It was the only thing I could focus on as the Dark Energon began to take effect.  
“I'm fine, Bee. Just woozy.” Bulkhead spoke behind us. Everyone seemed to halt at the moment apart from me and Megatron. “The dark energon. It's starting to affect him. Steady, easy go Bulk.” Just as we got things moving again there was a distance humming. I paused, reaching out to grab Megatron's arm. He also stopped and looked back, listening. “He is preparing to expel us.” As the noise grew louder and louder we all grew wary. My optics flicked about, hands steady a bad ready to grab from my subspace at any time. Just as I flexed my fingers they revealed themselves. It was easily to tell that there were more than one. Like the sound of running feet, these were flapping wings. A flock of bugs.  
“What are those things?” Bulkhead asked, watching as the creatures wriggled through the air. They carried the blood of Unicron within them, the same purple glow just like the walls around us. They looked to be a deep black and blending in heavily with the environment. It caused me to switch the night vision, pulling out my energon blades. “As we are within Unicron's body, it stands to reason they are some sort of antibody.” Optimus answered, looking over to me for a shot moment. I had no range weapons right now, so this was the only option. They began to engage with us, everyone else taking shots at them. It felt like every time one fell down another came back. And Arcee felt the hard of that. As she took another one down quite spectacularly her pedals were just on the edge of the platform, so she jumped down to the lower level. Turning my back to pick of the drifters with my energon blades the thin material caused much more damage. I could take down the ones scuttling in the ground, slicing through then like they were soft sand. In the mists of the fight I had failed to notice the swaying Wrecker to my left. And as soon as I did the mech began to fall. How could he be this weak already? Luckily the scout behind him had grabbed him, but that wouldn't last very long. There was no way that he could be strong enough to hang on to a mech that size! Every chance I got to glance over to them through the slashes against the antibodies was another few second of life for that mech. He didn't have the aerodynamics like Arcee had.  
“Bee! Let me go! I'll only take you down with me! Just let go, kid!” Optimus was making his way over, but much too slowly. Scrap. Well, I guess I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. Changing onto my wheels I sped forwards, throwing a couple of arrowheads while I was at at. Just as I got next to the scout he let go.

**System Overdrive  
Battle Computer: Online**

Outstretching my hands and I gets the blue energy spat out quickly, eloping Bulkhead. My gears began to grind together. Gritting my jaw together I focused on the weight that he had caused. It took a minuet but I had relaxed into the weight and was now moving my arms to lift him, walking backwards while I was at it. Every step I took I shifted my hands in an art. It was easy enough now that's I had my memories back, but imagine if I didn't… As his moving frame was placed back onto the platform all optics were on me. My engine hummed out in pain as I forced myself to stand. The energy sprung back into me like a band bound to myself. Megatron looked rather pleased I could still do this. But myself on the other hand was disgusted with this power. “Arcee?” Optimus called out. The femme was easily enough getting her way up. She was using an antibody to get up. Making it move by punching it in the right direction. Her descent was even more unbelievable. Hm, show off. Running past the group and to the front I kept behind Megatron, wondering what to do with myself now. Maybe keeping quiet was the right thing to do. After all, I had very limited knowledge of why I had this power anyway.

The whole way trying to manoeuvre through the depth of Unicron the pesky antibodies followed. They started to plague our odds of a successful trip. And if that also was t enough I could sense a strong pulse from Megatron. He was curled over again, most likely having a vision. But this time his energon pipes looked to be darker. He wouldn't last much longer either. But somehow he pulled through, like always. Finding a way to crawl from the dark of death. Optimus was wavering forward towards Megatron, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. And in a split second Megatron had his cannon out and was ready to grip Prime. His claws hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him down to the ground. But in a twist of events he had stopped, and shit the antibody coming towards Optimus. He saved him...“Unicron's Spark lies just beyond!” Megatron announced while straightening himself out. Energon blasts and gunshot still rung in the air as hope was brought forward. This was it? A large door that seemed to be completely solid against the walls. It was too fool us… Never thought I would say this again, but it was a good thing Megatron was here. “How do we get inside?” Prime asked, looking to the Decepticon leader. “By fooling Unicron's defences into believing we're not a threat.” He explained. Walking forward to get to the door. A small scanner laid inside the material, allowing a gentle hum of purple. As Megatron approached his own dork glowed purple, allowing him access. Surprisingly the door opened sharp and quickly, Megatron looking back to me. With a single nod I began to follow, easily making my way past Prime. “Autobots! I would need you to keep our attackers at bay for as long as you can.”

Deep inside the the tube was the brightest thing I have ever seen. It was somewhat like a sun, bright and heavy. Only licks of heat brushed my frame as I entered behind Megatron. Both of us came to a slow stop, looking up in awe of the spark. It was a light purple, moving and twirling like a fire. It so what looked like my energy but a little more tame. It kept in a neat ball, flowing and pulsing at its will. A life force right in front of our face; and, Earths future. A jolt came from the spark as Optimus walked forwards, stopping him. Another hit Megatron and finally one came toward me. And yet, when it his it reeled back like a source of prey. A gentle blue glow from my hands suggested that I had somehow warded it off. But, that wasn't the only surprise. I was frozen. Something was stopping me from moving or even talking. It was a strange sensation, like death coming over me. Only my optics which could dim against the power of the spark. I had become the prey.

Something I failed to notice had only just caught my optics. Megatron was walking forwards. Wisps of purple fled from his eyes like smoke from fire. His strong frame moved steadily forward onto an unsuspecting, pain ridden Prime. And I couldn't even shout. I was useless. As his blade was drawn Megatron corned Prime, closing in on him. As his hand was raised it was once again caught. Megatron was holding himself back… Of course! Unicron was controlling him. It had to stop! As the blade was put away he gave a long howl of pain before his optics dimmed down and he fell to the floor. He had fought back? “Megatron is commanded by no one!”

The sound of his fight was heard around the room in echoes. The Spark didn't seem to like that and began to burn with more fuel than before. Primus was pissed off. Even so Optimus moved forwards, ready to do whatever he was doing. “Matrix of Leadership! I call upon you!”

“ You cannot defeat me, disciple of Primus! I have transcended physical being! By my will alone all upon this world shall fall into chaos!” Megatron had been resurrected, looking much like myself in a body of flaming energy. His voice was doubled, and sealed my idea of Megatron's possession. He was fully being controlled by Unicron. “Not while I still function, Unicron! The power of the Matrix will light our darkest hour!” A sudden light from Optimus Spark chamber laid out the matrix of leadership to start to extinguish Unicron. It was a bright blue light, moving in a line manner like a force of nature. My own hands had started to clench with blue igniting over my fingers. “NOOOH! AAAARGH!” The floor shook alongside the Spark. I was strangely still stood in place. Looking outwards with wonder I gripped my hands together. A sharp pulse came flying out, my hands instinctively opening in front of me, allowing the blue light to stop it from hurting me. Megatron on the other hand was hit sharply and was thrown over the room. As the light grew brighter I closed my optics, a sudden silence then emerging. Slowly my hands dropped and began to clench. That feeling of sickness in my gut had just started to die down… He had done it! Optimus was laid on the floor, his spark chamber producing smoke. With my mouth agape I went striding forwards, walking over and falling to my knees to check him. Using my scanner on my arm I could sense his spark beat and gave a thankful sigh, checking over him. He now looked fine. Hm, I would have thought greater damage than this. Then again, I'm not one to judge the ways of Primus. As his optics opened slowly I moved my hand always from his head and allowed him to hold it up himself. “Are you okay-?”

**Firewalls : Under Threat**

 

**20%**

 

**60%**

 

**87%**

 

**100%**

**COMPLETE.**

**System Shut Down.**

**Please, Seek Medic Attention.**

**System Reboot…  
…  
…  
Complete!**


	4. Too Far Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dooms looms over the horizon for Earth, there may still be hope for the future...

As my frame fell forward I gave a low groan of pain. My arms fumbled to try to steady myself, resulting a large cry. Why did everything hurt? I felt like something had scorched my sockets! Like something in my Circuits had been cut! That wasn't normal. A pair of arms had caught me and held me in place now. Looking up to Prime my optics focused on him. As I tried to open my mouth to speak no sound came out. Hm, strange. My HUD was alerting me that a system reboot had t fully competed yet, but why would that stop my voice box?

“Our mortal enemies! We're outnumbered. Go! I'll cover you!” I couldn't feel my frame being touched but the sudden height increase suggested I had been moved. As my cheek plate was smothered against Prime’s chest I have a low hum, trying to stir him to explain. But we were moving fast. And from what my blurry optics could see the Autobots looked as dumbfounded as me. Where were we? What on Earth was going on? The gentle whooshing of a space bridge eloped me in a calming feeling, my optics fluttering up to look at Optimus. The white and greens shimmered revealing a rather darker environment on the other side. And as we walked through I could tell where we were- the Nemesis. A hallway that looked like all the others. And as Megatron stomped through I could then see what was going on. A successful mission. That wasn't said too often in the Decepticon base… As the Lord stepped forwards I could see the plan coming together in his eyes. Something was off… What was Optimus doing here anyways? “Orion, we must go and consult our fellow Decepticons on our successful mission.” Orion?! Megatron began to lead the way, Optimus slowly following after. I could barely move my body even though I wanted to thrash and resist this. What had happened?!

:: If Orion knows he is a Prime he can malfunction at any time. You know this as a medic, correct? The Autobot Medic suggested that we would be able to refresh his memory without causing a System Relapse. :: - Megatron

:: What happened to me then? Why can I barely move? :: - Artemis

:: You tried to help Prime while we resolved the issue of Unicron. I must say it was very heroic of you. :: - Megatron

The very grin on his face was made to piss me off. So as I pouted the doors slipped open to the Command Centre. Leaning against Prime I was surprised he could barely hold me at all, I was rather large. I wasn't a two wheeler like Arcee. An overly small Wrecker was still quite large. Not the height of Prime or Megatron but definitely taller than Arcee. “Welcome back, Lord Megatron.” Knockout smiled. As we walked in after the guns and weapons came too. They hadn't been informed yet? Hm. That was odd. Something like memory lost would have to be recorded. And then again, why on Earth was Megatron helping Prime? Did he sympathise because they had been previous friends? Well, Megatron took myself back, so that had to be an explanation. “At ease, Breakdown. That is no way to welcome our long lost comrade. Orion Pax! Is one of us.” Megatron introduced leaving everyone dumbfounded. As I looked up to Prime he looked scared. I have never seen an expression like that on him. Sure, the Decepticons were intimidating; but Prime looking like this was also causing me to feel lost. “Now, why don't we get you back to your station? I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind being able to rest too. After all, those treacherous Autobots open fired on her and caused her restart.”

  
Alone in a room in the corner I was resting with a gentle hum from the computers around me. It was a comfort to have some form of background noise. Even a click from outside and footsteps sent me at ease. It was certain that I didn't like being alone. And as I awoke from a locked power down I could now hear voices. Even though I could barely make out the sounds it was enough to keep me focused. Eventually I moved my head up and looked around the room. “Now please, Orion. There will be plenty of time for catching up. You must rest.” Megatron's voice was easily depicted out. His gruff tone and the low noise of his pedals moving caught my interest. As my optics focused a little more I could see Optimus gazing over to me, and then to Megatron.

“Megatron! I will do my part to stop Ratchet's unspeakable crimes of aggression. This I vow. With all my Spark.” As Prime clenched his fist I gave a low rumble of my engine, yawning alongside it.

:: You will keep an eye on Optimus. Keep him calm. After all, he is doing this because Ratchet had issued the assault on you. Why? It is unknown. But be sure Artemis, he will pay. :: - Megatron

The one sided comm made me look to him with leaked interest. The glimpse of him leaving the room was enough to satisfy my hunger for answers. It had come to my attention I could now move, so eagerly sat up. The revelation of moving gears caused me to gleefully whirl. My vice box shut off when I realised what that reminded me of- Bumblebee. That's wouldn't be a good start. As Optimus began typing into the computer I wondered what his version of rest was. Two cubes of energon was placed at my feet, all of my will pulling me to drink it. Energising myself would make me more alert, and therefore more careful about what I say. However, it looked like Optimus didn't want to talk at all. A couple of datapads sat next to my feet in a pile of four. They were placed so neatly I couldn't only think it was Knockout being as pristine as ever. With a cube now firmly in my hands the high filtered substance flowed gently into my system. If I took to much at once I was surely be sick. For some reason I was severely I energised… I wonder what I had done on that last mission. I couldn't remember anything!

With careful actions I carried both cubes to the working ‘Orion’. As the last few steps between us came clear I could only hold onto the cube more firmly. Why was I being so nervous about this? Plucking courage I tapped into his shoulder with a stray finger, the bot looking to me. “Here, I think Knockout left this for you.” I held out the full cup and he seems thankful, taking it out my hands carefully. “Thank you.” His voice was oddly much softer.

“Oh, I should be thanking you really. I wasn't careful earlier, as usual. Thanks for carrying me back, I hope I wasn't too heavy.” As I chuckled Orion seemed to blush slightly. Woah, Prime blushing? That was enough to get any femme’s spark beating. Holding the cube up to my lip plates I took a gentle sip optics fluttering over to the computer. “Not at all, you're very small in fact- not that it's a bad thing!” His jolt of words made me smile. Aw, I have to say, this version of Prime was much sweeter. “It's okay, I hope you don't mind me sticking around? I rather not be lectured by Knockout right now. I usually come here to hide.”

“Not at all.” His smile made my own cheeks flush this time. Alright, he may be really sweet, but Prime is definitely much older than me. I'll just have to go and sit and think about something other than what just happened. Right, where’s that politics book?

For about an hour or so I silently read to myself. Orion did eventually begin a conversation about how I ended up on Earth. It was rather sweet how he engaged in conversation and only wanted to know about me. “Orion! How fares project "Iacon"?” Megatron busted through the door and interrupted us. My face immediately went into a sulk.

“I am a bit rusty, I fear. I've only managed to decode three entries.” Prime was still heavily glued to the screen, his optics searching every inch of text. Even I could read those words but none of it was making sense. Then again, I'm not trained to decode them.”And what do these entries comprise?”

“ They were logged by Autobot archivist during the war after I entered stasis. My only knowledge of its content so far is that they are coordinates, targeting locations on this very planet. I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels shuttled from Cybertron for safe-keeping.” As a hologram of the Earth came into view in lasers of red I looked back to my datapad. “Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?”

“My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction.  
Hidden away for later use.” Oh, that didn't sound good.

“All the more reason it is essential that we do everything in our power to keep said vessels from Autobot reach. We are fortunate to have you on our side, Orion Pax.” The way Megatron spoke his name sounded awfully forced.

“Lord Megatron. I am puzzled by one particular finding.  
I have discovered several historic references to Starscream as your second-in-command. Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship.” Hm, how did Orion not even know that? Strangely I brushed it off and wounded that too. Yes, I haven't seen that annoying, high heel wearing idiot recently but I should still hearing his high pitched voice every so often.

“Sadly, Commander Starscream is dead.”

What? When?! That had to be impossible… Megatron was looking at me, his claws hand reaching up. With a digit placed to his lip plates my suspicion was secured. He was lying. Hm, maybe Orion did know something I didn't before having his memory wiped. Strange. Megatron had once again left in a hurry, leaving me and Orion to our own devices one more. Another peaceful era fell over us, until again something again made us stop our chatter. Gun shots. That was too strange. What had gotten in and made the soldiers fight? What if it wasn't even the soldiers?! “What do you think that is?” I asked, looking to Orion. He started to walk towards the door, holding a hand out to me as if to stay put. “I'll go investigate. Please, remain here.”

After a little while I had begun to grow anxious and had decided to follow after. Of course I didn't know which way Orion had gone, but I couldn't possibly just sit here and wonder. I had to keep an optics on him. Then again, I was running low on energon again. Perhaps asking Megatron what had gone on would help? That's a bad idea. Maybe finding a computer off somewhere would be a good idea. Somewhere secluded and undetected. The lighting computer? It could do many different operations, but for primarily lights would make it the last place to look. Just a leak at the mission log, and the log for the troops.

Each corridors was longer than the last and I had easily become lost. To avoid any more soldier than needed the rout taken was one easily remembered. The electrical district was located in the middle of the ship, just above the drop off grid downstairs from it. And that was found on the main elevator. Thankfully that's something I can easily find. Happily walking through the maze I got to the elevator and stood inside. It was much more brightly lit than the rest of the ship. Each lightbulb was bursting with energy. It made it much easier to find the pad and type when I was going. As the elevator gave a low grumble of life it moved slowly downwards. The sheer feeling of movement made me feel sick. There were definitely cameras in here, but they would be much slower. I just had to act once more… Pulling out a datapad I placed it landscape and wrote in big letters “Optical Memory Disk for a CT9R Model.” That would leave them off my back. I was running an errand for Prime. Yeah, that was an good excuse. Holding the stylus and datapad in my hand I shuffled one of my feet against the floor. The stop of movement was a well deserved prize from braving that horrible feeling. Elevators were death traps, end of. Now at the designated level I took to the room closest. It was definitely a parts and lights operation computer. So as I went to look for the large machine it as already brightly lit. An inviting glow to the optics but the fear of Soundwave lingering on her every search could only make her pace quicker. She typed into the computer,

‘Artemis’

NO INFORMATION FOUND

What? That had to be a mistake. Why? Were they deleted? Or perhaps on a more restricted personal computer? Like… Orion’s? I would need him to ask later. Or, right now…

:: Orion? Can I ask a favour? :: - Artemis

:: Please do. Why use a private comm? :: - Optimus Prime

Hm, that was disorientating. That's right though, he is still a Prime.

:: Could you please do a system search on myself? I've tried but it feels like my folder is hidden… Perhaps you should do one on yourself too? :: - Artemis

:: An odd request… But I will execute it immediately. :: - Optimus Prime

:: Thank you! :: - Artemis

By using a private comm I didn't have to speak out loud. This ensured that no one could listen- especially Soundwave. He was the most loyal of Megatron’s followers. There was no doubt he would follow him to the Allspark.

  
“Orion!” As I called out the red mech looked back to me with a confused look. And then he held his hand out. The confusion I had felt myself had now began to evolve into fear. What was wrong now? Slowly I made my way to his side. As the view of what was in his hand began to form my spark picked up. A grey key like device… I had seen it before. “What is going on?” I asked, glancing to the screen and then back to Orion. His blue optics dimmed before he looked to the screen. “It seems that's Megatron is hiding great secrets from us both.”

“That's Optimus Prime… Why are you looking at such things?” My tone was calm and gentle, not trying to force him to remember. Wait, secrets? As my hand was lifted Orion placed the key into my hands and then closed my digits around it. “I fear for your safety upon this ship.” Orion looked sad and full of empathy. So that meant something was really wrong. Somehow, coming from a Prime it made it all the much worst. He was usually so reassuring. But, if Orion didn't recognise that picture of him as Prime then Megatron had been lying. It should have trigger his intermolecular nerves to function correctly now.

“Orion! Have you made progress with project "Iacon"?” It surprised me how quick I closed the tabs by leaning back onto the control panel and giggling. I was becoming the face of deception. “Has Artemis been a distraction?” Megatron looked as if to glare to me, my dork skipping as I tried to keep a smile. Orion shook his head. “It seems I am a bit rustier than I thought.” As Megatron circled around us My thoughts about being caught were suddenly becoming a reality. He knew. Oh Primus, he had to know. Why was I so scared? “Might that have anything to do with the nature of your after-hours research? Did I fail to mention that we will be tracking your activities?”

“Why does history portray me siding with the Autobot aggressors? And why did Starscream call me a Prime? I must know! Who am I?” Orion had snapped so quickly into desperation I didn't have time to process my thoughts. Megatron gritted his jaw, only looking as Orion begged with his hands, gestures emphasising his need.” You are my clerk. Now get back to work and decode that database.”

“No.” That surprised me. He sounded so much like Prime in that single second. Being able to cut ties in order to do what was right. Maybe that's what I had to do with Megatron, Knockout and the others. It would be a page turn, fresh sheet. “I would rather erase my findings than make them available for your questionable use.” As Orion pressed into the control panel he took a careful hand to my shoulder. As the cool did hits rested on me his other hand looked as if it guide me away. Wow. Orion may be shy but he is still as kick ass as Prime! “Did you really think that we wouldn't be tracking and documenting every iota of your invaluable research?” The chuckle from Megatron sent me spiriting back to Earth. What did he mean? His optics then looked to mine. “Both of yours.” He stopped proving his point when Soundwave silently made his way in. “One of our sentries was activated on Cybertron?” He questioned when gazing into Soundwave’s screen. How? There's nothing left on Cybertron? “You told me our planet was dead.”

“That is beside the point. Guards! You will finish project "Iacon" by the time I return or I will carve out your Spark before your very eyes!” The violent words shook up Prime as I took a step forwards and tried to open my mouth to say something. He didn't look to be pleased with that, and I shrivelled back down. When Megatron took his leave I looked to Orion, and from the reflection I saw my desperation. Guards came through with hand guns at the ready at all times. With that we were sealed in tight. My hands were still gripped around the grey key, my digits feeling over the nubs. Multiple ports? For what? Some sort of secret files?

“Megatron?! You have something to explain! You Fragging wiped my memories… How could you?!”

The pressure of my optics closing hard made me shift. As my hands rubbed against them I could only focus on the sudden exchange of memories. So, this key had to be something linked to my memories? I had to put it in my port, now. Stealth was needed to be able to raise my hand to the back of my helm while pretending to rub the back of my helm. As I leaned onto one hip and rubbed the port hole my digits fumbled to place it in correctly. To focus on the gentle taps from Orion to the panel would be the morphine I needed right now. I had to keep calm. From what I could tell his optics were looking over to me frantically. So, I pushed it in...

01110010111010

...

_She will be like a whole new femme._

_**And she will know nothing?** _

_Affirmative._

_**Little sweet slave girl.** _

_**...** _

_Opiluk! I can't wait to be bigger so I can be a Wrecker too!_

_ You are already a Wrecker? _

_No! Like a big femme! I want to be able to be like everyone else!_

_ Oh! Of course, my little wrecker. _

_..._

_You're Megatron…_

_**And your point is?** _

_I think that you'll become an amazing leader one day._

_**Hm, and what makes you say that, Wrecker?** _

_**....** _

_It’s what I want to do! I want to be able to heal them, Opiluk!_

_You'll make a mockery of us all._

_No! Not when there is a war on, we need this, they need this! We are family!_

_..._

_… You're a special one Artemis. My precious daughter~_

_..._

_Everyone, keep moving!_

_ **Artemis, watch out!** _

_ **...** _

_'Artemis, you will help preserve the little of life we have left. With innocence still upon your spark and hope in your optics, you will bring the light back to Cybertron._

 

_Don't waste this gift. '_


	5. Settle

A sharp gasp came from my mouth in an uncontrollable spasm of pain up my spinal conductor cord. The guards only looked my direction. In quick thinking I went to grab my wrist and wince, both the foot soldiers now ignoring me. All this time, everything had been hidden away in this… Key. For the longest time I couldn’t tear my optics away from it, my spark rapidly beating. The constant spam of comm from Prime caused me to shift my optics up for a moment before squinting away tears. Scrap, I haven't cried in so long… That I knew now. Orion stopped his work and went to place a hand on my shoulder as I lifted my hands up to my optics.

“No one told you to stop, Pax.” The guard growled. Just as I removed the stains from my polished white armour I could now just see that they were being oddly too serious about it. Usually the guards had much more sympathy for me. But today looked like they were on nerve. “I believe Megatron intends to use whatever he finds on project "Iacon" to harm the Autobots. Please. We can warn them.” Orion had moved his hands off me to explain to the guards. His honestly and courage shocked even me. And then a sharp thud collided with my audio receptor. Orion Lax was quickly shoved to the ground, a couple of hits now shaking the air in metallic bangs. Each one caused a strong pain to sear through me. However, I could finally feel something deep within me. My Wrecker instinct kicking in. Pulling out my thing blades I darted forwards and batted away the energon cannon.

“You think he is going to work if you inflict damage to him? Brute force is only as justified when the prisoner had resisted- not being honest. Honestly, I should refer you to Megatron and see what he would have to say. I wonder if he would say anything at all… His action have always spoke much more than his words…” As I stalled to gather Orion back on his feet the guards when stiff. I had now asserted my power back and it felt good. Not to be feared, but to be able to talk. They paused, and looked to one another before firing a shot at me and aiming a perfectly planned shot. Hitting me in the chest I curled forwards, earning a strong punch. “Artemis?!” Orion called out as I flew to one side, gripping the wall as they left me alone and went to Prime. Try to silence my big mouth?

“You have to admit, it's a privilege to stomp a former leader of the Autobots.” One spoke while shoving his foot onto Orion’s arm. The other looked back to me every once in a while as I regained my strength and threw myself forwards. Hitting square into his face my punched against his chin, a satisfying crack coming from the area. A droplet of energon came from his face. Good. His hand went to then grab at me, as I dodged with ease. Another suffocating blow to my cheek was secured with a hand clamped to my throat and began crushing. A cry of pain emerged from my strangled voice box and another hit was placed to my spark chamber. “No, please stop. Enough! I'm I'm armed?” The words from Orion only just managed to hit my processor as I was starved to my cooling systems. As the pressure became lose I was dropped, crashing to the floor as I went to touch my neck. Another muffled sounds of shots came to my audio receptors as they stopped ringing. Clearing my head from the sudden chance of death at a time such as this was hard enough. I was in a state of renewal and yet my frame was in a wreck of problems. Now to add to them, wounds. “Artemis? We must try to warn the Autobots! Are you well enough to stand?”

“Yes… Thank you. I know that isn't easy-.”

“You were quick to save me?” His questioned was doubled voiced in my mind. I looked up from dusting myself off to see his optics. They looked like Prime’s. Like Optimus was also questioning me on why I had done why I did. “Because, you are important to me.” I answered as he took my hand and helped me to my pedals. When balance was regained we were already moving once more. Ready to move faster than my frame was willing too we got to the right room, the Space Bridge was right in front of us. We had taken the right turn due to my sudden high ability to navigate. That made an amazing change.

The battlefield was set, words coming through the Ground Bridge like echoed memories. “We can't knuckle through, can we? Come, Arcee. So that I might end the lineage of the Primes for all time.” With that I looked up to Orion with a supportive smile. And then replaced it with determination. He seemed to get what I was implying and walked through, ready to talk. “I cannot allow that to happen, Megatron.”

“And why should you care, Orion Pax? You are no Prime.” Megatron spat. His disgust did not cease when looking to me. I was now a traitor to him. The way fate has put us all this time.

“That may be true. Or yet another deception? But this much I do know: My sympathies lie with the Autobots and you are not one of us.” Orion drew his energon blades and went to a sprint. I followed after him, my hands itching to let my anger bubble over. He had taken everything from me so swiftly. Orion collided with Megatron, his heroic actions so easily dismissed by the stronger Megatron. A knuckles fist west into his mid section, my engine coming to life. “Your Spark may be at the right place, Orion. But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me. A moment, sadly, which shall never come.” Just at that moment from Megatron's take on the final blow Arcee came through a portal, hitting Megatron away. As I unleashed my power I took the brave way of holding Megatron in place before slamming him to the ground. Even the smallest of those actions left me near breathless. Yet my anger was not satisfied.

As my slow stalk to the mech began a thought crossed my mind. If Optimus remembered all this after, I want Orion to at least feel comfortable with this. He thought he was unworthy of almost everything. A small glance over my shoulder ensured my thoughts. I walked over to him, his optics looking dimly to Jack. “Are you certain I'm worthy?” Orion asked, as humble as ever. His optics fluttered to me, as if he was asking. I nodded, Jack holding out the Matrix. “ You have no idea.” His response caused me to smile, as I held out a hand to his shoulder and nodded. A sharp white light came to shoot at Orion, a look of fulfilment entering his features. Moving back I studied the light, a sudden shudder over my body. Of course, it looked like the wells energy. How could it not? The unexplainable before my optics.

“Megatron Be gone!” I could only flinch as a clang to my right was secured by Optimus’ hands. He had caught Megatron blade as it came swinging to us. Afterwards his hand came rising beneath them, placing a hard hit to Megatron's torso. The fastest hits I have ever seen dominated over Megatron. For some reason the whole scene made me feel an uplift. Megatron couldn't have a hold over me as long as Orion- Optimus- was here. He was a Prime after all. Megatron suffered another blow against a wall before slamming to the ground like dirt once more. “Ratchet! How did we arrive here?” Optimus spoke as I admired from a distance to the group reuniting. Jack was stood behind me, allowing me to shield him from any danger. But it was imminent that wasn't going to happen. “Long story, old friend.” Ratchet replied in the most gleeful voice I've ever heard him speak.

“ Autobots, fall back!” The strong voice of Optimus lead them to follow. However at this time I was stood in a trance. The Autobots managed to get through the portal, Arcee taking Jack from behind me. She gave me a stern look before nodding at me in approval. Hm, perhaps she wasn't so stiff as I thought her to be. The scout left with the medic, his gun shots still fresh in the air. “ This time he's coming with us.” Bulkhead laughed, shooting another round from his cannon before leaving. Optimus glanced my way, and without speaking I could tell the invite was open. Just as the anger full Megatron also looked to me a slow breath from my ventilation secured my thoughts. After meeting Orion, and seeing how he had become such a successful leader gave me hope of what would become of me one day. So I quickly made my way to the portal, behind Optimus and glaring at Megatron. That last look was a defiant moment, signalling my end with the Deceptions. I may have never been one of them, but living alongside then was a fault itself. And now I had a chance to redeem myself and earn a whole new life.

“Optimus?” The other side felt like a much needed break. Everything seemed to slow down. And thankfully, I was now free. My memories returned, my ties cut. And as I moved to one side I could only observe as the group moved together. “Hello, Rafael.” Optimus spoke, looking glad to be back. “The Big Guy remembers us! Woo-hoo!” Miko yelled and jumped up in glee. I couldn't help but grin at the scene. How all these different types of people could be brought together so easily. “Although it seems there is much I do not remember.” Optimus continued and looked at his brand on his arm. Yes, it had been changed. I had never been given the privilege of getting one. “Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour.  
But know this: From every indication your Spark never ceased being that of an Autobot.” Ratchet spoke now. For once the medic looked utterly overcome with happiness from another person. He had changed a lot then. All of them seemed to agree and began to chatter and listen. Optimus looked to me, his optics free from doubt as I gave a nod and inwardly hugged myself. This special scene was one I could not share. The amount of jealousy that oranges in my spark chamber was not intentional, but that didn't excuse it. The only other bit in recent I could share this with was Knockout and Breakdown.

"I don't mean to bring down the mood, but we do have the small issue of her.” One of the humans I didn't recognise spoke. At the perk of my presence being spoke made me look downwards I gave a low whirl. What did he mean? “You're not seriously going to let someone who conspired with Decepticons stay here?!” The blank expression on my face shifted to unease. I was now in the wolves den after all. Never trying to escape the Decepticons as I lived like a common house cat, feeding and entertaining. “Yes… You may have helped free Optimus, but what is not to say this isn't some sort of trick?” Ratchet now spoke. With those words from someone I held so dearly now in my chest a pain filled my spark. Yes, I was very much a traitor. The small object still in my port pulsed lightly. If I just showed them, then maybe they would understand? Touching the framing around my face I moved past it and I clipped the grey port, holding it out in my hand.

“I… I don't believe I've quite been myself for a few years now. And, I know that you may not forgive me for choosing a life of luxury over the right path...As my status has long overdue been Neutral, I could understand if you wouldn't want me around…” I bowed my head down, feeling a large sense of shame coming over me. This was driving into me lie a shower of hot oil. I was going to rust with guilt here.

"You have saved me on multiple occasions, Artemis. That does not go unnoticed.” Prime spoke, his optics searching over me as I stood like I was getting scolded. “From what little memory I have, I do remember how you stand up for what you believe in. A trait of a true Autobot.” The compliment sent me looking up in confusion. Why was he being so nice? Was it because I saw him in such a vulnerable state? Overcome with emotions I smiled with a couple of tears in my optics, willing them not to fall. “And we could do with another loyal medic.” Ratchet added, the sense of betrayal I had sensed before now gone.

“Hold on, if she is going to stay here I want to know about that light show from earlier. How do you do it?” Arcee asked. Bumblebee looked as if to nudge her but she looked disgusted. “Look, I don't trust her. That sort of power is nothing that I have seen before. And that sort of power going off around the kids? It’s just not safe.” The room went silent, even Prime looking for an answer. In response I blinked my optics a few times before shuffling in my space. I just had to tell the truth.

“In all honesty, I’m not really sure where it came from. There was a white light and large black silhouettes in the distance, and an echoing. It was over so fast I couldn't really explain it. First thing I was pulling people off the streets and the second I was holding a whole building up. Over the last couple of years upon Cybertron I learned to control it, to be able to minimise the amount of energy that I could release at one time. From my experience I would say that I'm some sort of vessel for it, as when extracted it can't survive.” I stopped trying not to think too far into the last.

“A living energy?” Ratchet asked. I looked over and gave a slow nod. “From what I can tell.” My short answer left more questioned unanswered. I've lived with the knowledge of why and how for many years now. “It was around the time that I was able to fully control it that some Autobots saved me from a hide out in Iacon- spies. We got out of the city and headed to try and get aboard some sort of ship, as my ranking at the time was fairly high. But aboard the ship spread an infection, and so, to protect me I was put in stasis. And that's the last thing I remember up until Earth.” My honesty looked to get through them and Optimus gave a nod.

“I think it's about time that you three got home…” The human looked to trail off for some reason. She looked much older than the others, just the same age as the male. “I'll take you all back, give the Bots a break.” The male added with a smile. As they all began to huddle together and say goodbye I couldn't help but feel relieved. And yet, another sensation was coming over me. Like a strong pulse from the corner of the room, like watching eyes. I just had to ignore it.

The humans did leave to their family units. And from what I could tell they were all very unique and kind hearted. Much too fragile to me in the mists of this war… But if that what they wanted I would pledge myself to help protect them. As the ground ridge was shut off I have a slow breath out. Using my right joints I rolled my shoulder now feeling the impacts of the punches. Tapping the key against my leg I tried to focus onto what I would now do. What purpose would I have here? Medic, yes. But in order to be on the battlefield where I would promise much more would mean killing the side that just yesterday was protecting me. It would take some time…

“Artemis, Bumblebee will teach you about the laws on Earth.” Optimus instructed. I perked up to my name and looked around to see the Autobots disperse around. Ratchet was helping to remove dents on the playing of Arcee, Bulkhead leant on a wall awaiting his turn. Wouldn't I be more help here? Doing what Ratchet was doing and speeding it all along? Or maybe… I was being sent out as they didn't trust me with a needle. I really shouldn't take it to Spark. Bumblebee looked over with a friendly wave, causing me to walk over towards him. He smiled and looked to be ready to move. “Um, we're going now?” His optics shifted back from the exit to me in confusion. With a nod he leant on one side. “Yes, should we rest some more then? I don't want to push you if you're tired…” Bumblebee spoke in his whirls. I paused and looked to the ground. “I was talking about you! It's pretty rough trying to battle Megatron…” He looked as if to perk up. “Oh, no! I’m fine.” He paused, looking over to Ratchet and then back to me. “So, are you ready?”

“She doesn't have an alt form Bumblebee.” Ratchet spoke out loud not denying he was listening. A heat raised to my cheeks. No, I didn't have an alt form. Bumblebee gave a whirl of disbelief making me grin. “Heh, it's hard to try and find an Earth vehicle that's small enough but also powerful. I'm not compatible with a lot of cars I've seen around and been shown.”

“It's not uncommon for a Cybertronian to be unable to find a compatible alternate form. We’ll have to get Fowler to bring something along.” Ratchet spoke again, not even looking my way as I gave a smile. “Thank you.” I grinned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day I was scanned fully by Ratchet, and he send the information to this ‘Fowler’ who had said he would definitely find something. And later on that day he promised something spectacular. And a little while later while I was sitting in a spare room dozing off Ratchet had gathered me to try out and see if I could finally have an alt form. And then along it came, a sea my looking little white car that looked packed full of energy. It wasn't exactly practical, but very eye catching. A small white ‘Jaguar F-Type’ I had no idea what that meant but it sounded good. My scanner began a long scan, running over it several times before I finally competed it and the results came up on my HUD.

POSITIVE REQUEST

A bright smile began on my face as I looked up. It had worked! Goodbye crappy old Cybertronian form and hello speed! “It worked!” As I smiled to the Autobots I looked back down to Fowler. “Thank you.”

“No problem. If that's all I'm going to get this back now.” He gave me a nod and got back into the car, ready to leave in a couple of revs. The look on Fowlers face looked like he was extremely happy. And if he was I wonder what I was going to be like. As if sensing I was now completely thrilled to get ready to go Bumblebee was already walking towards the exit. Quickly I followed, my pedals quick into the ground. Following after the feeling of wind rolled over my frame in comforting blows. The sensation left me in a sense of awe. As we got towards the exit Bumblebee had shifted into his own alt form which was very dashing. And then it left me. The sensation of transforming was a treat in itself. As soon as my T-Cog got the command I was shifting, ready to move. Each part clicked softly into place and I revved my engine in glee. The power! I felt oh so much more faster! Rolling up beside Bumblebee I started up a comm.

:: So what's the first rule? :: - Artemis

:: Drive. :: - Bumblebee

As soon as the comm hit me Bumblebee was already a good few meters in front of me. The horse power from him was hitting me in the face as dust covered my hood. Okay, two can play at this game. Hitting the gas I went strong after him.

 


	6. To Rise And Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a devesating incident happens to Bumblebee and Artemis, they both step up to help and support each other. Artemis also begins to slowly make her way into Team Prime ~
> 
> Long awaited Chapter 6 - To Rise And Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, if you truely like this work please leave it a Kudos to show me :3 
> 
> Also, if no one comments I will forget to update '-'
> 
> Long awaited Chapter 6 - You Need Me? 
> 
> *I have finished the main series plot and have begun to start the Beast Hunters Movie plot for Artemis. I will also be adding to Artemis' story by delving her into the Robots In Disguise(2015) story!*
> 
> ~Excuse all spelling mistakes until I have the time to tweak the story by laptop~

“Loop-de-loop, huh?”

“ You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee!” Bulkhead laughed, watching as Bumblebee returned the toy car to Raf. Smiling from a distance at the cute exaggerated story the situation I was having at was a strange one. I never thought weapons like this would belong to an Autobot vault. “Optimus. Here. The source of the ancient frequency we detected.” Ratchet presented the device on screen. He managed to pinpoint the exact place of the beacon with ease on screen. “An Iacon homing beacon.” Optimus spoke with certainty. Iacon? That made sense then…

“What's an autobot locator doing on that?” Arcee asked what was all on our minds.

“The Class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon.” Optimus answered the question that was in all of our minds. “Where you once worked as an archivist?” Bulkhead questioned as he tried to catch up. “Iacon was both a cultural centre and a stronghold which Megatron raided when autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from decepticon reach.”

“Smart.” I muttered, a couple of optics flickering to me. My unneeded comments should be stopped at once... “Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should any of the weapons be discovered by the undesired party.” Ratchet added to clear up everything and make sense for everyone. “Due to our hotshot stunt driver, this one is going into our vault!” Bulkhead laughed, tapping Bumblebee with his elbow while speaking. Bumblebee looked flattered and managed a happy expression during this time of confusion. “Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?” The tone from Arcee asking sounded a little bitter. Although I did not see much of the work, I’m positive that he must have found more than that.

“Arcee, you are right to ask, and I am afraid I do not remember.” Optimus looked slightly sadden about this. He had asked me not to fill in too many details about what had happened between the time in the room to when he regained his memory-- but I had to tell him at least a couple of things. “Optimus, Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?” Ratchet spoke. I took a step forward too, looking to the Leader. “I'm positive that I heard you repeat the phrase ‘I fear I may have become a bit rusty’ several times, if that's any help-- and there were several distractions during the process…” I trailed off. The key… Oh scrap, I had to ask Ratchet about it. For all I know I could still have coding from the Decepticons in me. But if seeing it would give Optimus a peace of mind then I had to. Quickly reaching into my subspace I felt the little key and took it out. The memory stick looking object was rolled in my hands a few times as I searched for courage to admit why I wasn't myself recently. “I was also being a distraction most of the time. When I grew suspicious of the lies Megatron had told us both I had to go find out what was going on. But it seemed that Soundwave was two steps ahead and wouldn't grant me access into the database; something you had. So, for the time I was away looking for a computer you had completed the search and had found this.” I held it out. Ratchets optics grew wide as he plucked the object from my hand and took care in studying it. “My own memories.”

“How is that possible?” Arcee asked, looking ajar now. I looked over to her and took a breath of confidence. “It must have happened just after the war broke out. All the ties I had to other people were stripped away to lead me to believe I had no one else to support me, leaving me desperate.”

“Was it Soundwave’s doing?” Ratchet asked, now looking at me as if I were some fragile piece of glass. “Most likely. I remember getting a Heath check and then it use to become a blur from there, like the rest of my memories began to mix.”

“Right, Artemis, sit. I'm going to run a complete check up now-- and try to repair everything. I'm sure there are going to be fragments.” Ratchet ordered. I went to open my mouth to resist but ended up giving in. I had to put my trust in everyone around me now.

 

Ratchet spent most of the day rummaging through everything he could, and seemed very apprehensive about it all. After being told multiple times to power down so he could work better I did what he said a few times but it just felt so strange. I could feel each part of my memory banks being scanned, all my coding being tickled with the pulse from the computer. Ratchet didn't seem to find much of anything for the longest time, and just resumed to carry on with the scan while writing things down. After my third time waking up Ratchet was now sat down with a look of distress on his face. Moving so I could rub my optics I looked over to the right, my chest gently rising upwards as I stretched. “Ratchet? Is everything okay?”

“No. All is not well…” His low tone made my spark rumble. What was he talking about now? Optimus was also stood at the sidelines, looking over with a look of anger on his face. “There’s more damage than I have expected. First, I could get into you firewalls much too quickly for me to like. And writing code like that would take months… And there's two new strings of data embedded in your coding. One, of Decepticon Origin, and the second is something even I have never seen before.” … That was scary. Something that not even Ratchet had seen inside of me? As I looked to my hands I couldn't help but feel weak from the situation. “What sort of Decepticon code?” I asked wonder what it could be; protocol, system rewrite…

"Slavery."

…

What? I had slave code in me? But I couldn't remember any parts of that? There’s never been a time where I have become a slave… That’s like minicon coding?! My mild panic was soothed as Ratchet came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. Closing my optics for a brief time I could feel his hand gently squeeze my shoulder. Slave code, and something never seen before? Why couldn’t he explain that? I'm sure nothing that the Deceptions could make would be permanent. Oh shit…

"The other coding… How have you never seen it before? Is it unreadable?” I asked Ratchet. He didn't look offended at my sharp tone and doubt of his skill but gave a short nod, lost of words. Pressing my lips together I looked back to him. There had to be a reason. Something that I had done to cause this to have lit up now… “I think that might hold the answer to this.” I spoke, lifting up my hand as the blue aura seeped through my joints to form in a careful ball. Ratchet pondered on the thought and looked to Optimus. The Prime didn't look as if to disagree with my statement. That had to be it… “I'm not just saying that to give me some comfort with this whole situation, but, that's got to make logical sense? What ever the source of it has to be answered within the coding.”

"It does make logical sense, Artemis... I'll make a copy and try to decrypt it.” Ratchet muttered as he looked back to his computer. I wonder if he said that out of pity? Optimus walked over just after, holding a hand out to me to help me up. Taking it gratefully I sat up from the table, looking up to him. “I also will help in anyway I can, Artemis.”

“Thank you-.”

“Ratchet, Bumblebee’s got a problem!”

“I'm a little busy Bulkhead!”

“No, seriously, he can't transform!” Bulkhead added. That was strange? Looking over to Bumblebee looked fine but sooner hung such as not being able to transform had to do with his T-Cog? Ratchet now looked over with stress over his features, partly my fault, and ushered me up. As I carefully pulled myself to stand I waited to take the wires out, allowing Ratchet to do it. “I don't even remember it… I got shocked and then blacked out. Next thing I know I can't transform!” Bumblebee spoke with a hint of sadness in his tone. “You can fix Bee, can't you?” Raf asked now, looking over hopefully to Ratchet with puppy eyes.

“Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blasts may have fried his T-Cog.” Ratchet brushed off the idea of anything too serious as Bumblebee laid on the table instead. Slipped into a daydream I wondered to myself what was going on with my body, a dead like stare at my data still on the screen before sighing gently to myself. “Is that like a T-bone?” Miko asked, looking to the mech too. Everyone had gathered around to look in wonder about what was going on. “Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform.” Arcee answered for the children who just nodded with the information. “By the allspark. Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged. It's missing.”Ratchet explained. The whole room went into a state of silence. No one spoke around us I confusion. How could they have happened?  
“But the Decepticons transform, too. Why would they steal that?” Jack asked and broke the silence.

“Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul.” Putting his arm down Ratchet spoke, looking to me for an answer of anything I could theorise. I had no idea. My mind was plagued by worry for my own Heath, and now Bee’s. “If Megatron wasn't behind this, then who was?” Raf asked with desperation in his voice. Him and Bumblebee were partners after all. “The ones who cannibalised Breakdown”.

“And tried to gut me.” Arcee added. Of course I had no idea what was going on. Whoever they were talking about had to have already tried to pull this once and now again. “MECH, And it would appear their knowledge of cybertronian biotech has grown more sophisticated.” Ratchet announced to us all. The group was quiet once more. Bumblebee looked hopeless… “But why would they want Bumblebee's part?” Raf asked, also looking sad for his friend. In a fit of rage Bumblebee began to stand, swearing under his breath. “Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this.” Optimus spoke, the scout shooting a glare at him. “You're mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself. And, as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again.” As Prime spoke his eyes looked to me at one point, and then back to his loyal follower. Bumblebee still looked a little angered but took Optimus’ words to heart and decided to give up.

“And if not, Ratchet can just make you a new cog thing, right?” We all stared at Miko in disbelief. Is she always like this? Bumblebee then went on to whine before sitting back down with his head in his hands. “What'd I say?”

“Miko, a T-Cog is a biomechanism, not a scrapyard find.  
If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?” Ratchet sighed looking to the girl. Placing a hand onto Bumblebee’s shoulder Ratchet sighed. Bumblebee also then went on to sigh in frustration himself. “I'm useless…”

“You're not useless, Bee.”Raf added looking up to Bumblebee. They exchanged a brief smile before Bee went back to looking downwards like some sort of disappointment. “All right, all right, I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back.” Bulkhead nodded, trying to resolve this.

“Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead. But I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves. Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices.And, I fear, not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-Cog for their own sinister purpose.” Optimus explained, looking to Ratchet. They were going to leave for another mission soon. Walking over I smiled to Bumblebee and moved past Ratchet as he went to go prepare the ground bridge. As the other Autobots follow after the Medic I stood typing into the computer, Bumblebee sat a few meters behind observing as I checked a few things. Right, how should I distract him? “Bumblebee, excuse me for asking, but why aren't you a warrior yet? I mean, it's obvious that you have beyond the expectations of one. So, why wait?” As I spoke I could see a small blush appear on Bee’s cheek plates making me smile. “I rather be made a warrior on Cybertron. It will mean more then.”

"Wow… That’s really admirable of you.” I smiled, rubbing the side of my neck line in thoughts. I knew it wasn't because Optimus had said no but a reason such as that? At least he was getting point for the small guy side. With a grin I turned around, seeing as he walked away. Oh no, he didn't like my pity talk then… “Ratchet, heard from them yet?” Bumblebee asked the Medic. Ratchet rolled his optics and look over his shoulder just enough to see the Scout. “Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet.”

“Well, tell me when they do.”

“Bumblebee! I will let you know the moment i hear something.” Ratchet spoke. I could feel his patience slipping away at this point. “Alright, because they might need help-.”

“Oh, for Primus' sake! Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done?!” As the Medic snapped I giggle off to the sidelines, walking behind the kids with a gentle smirk to them. “Hey, Bee. How about a video game?” Raf asked, looking over to the mech. Bumblebee did nothing but nod and made his way over, looking in interest. As the yellow mech made his way over I glance to the small television too before holding my breath. A racing game? Really?! “Aw, come on guys…”Bee whined.

“Ooh, bad call.” Miko mumbled and slouched forwards. “Hey, no big deal. That game's lame. What do you say we watch some tv?” She then added while holding out the remote. Just as she friend the TV on came an advert. And as my optics laid onto what was on the screen I could t help but panic. ‘The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It will transform it.’ There was a long pause of silence as Bumblebee walked away, swearing in Cybertronian as he did.  
“Taking the auto out of an autobot is so not a good thing…” Miko mumbled under her voice when looking over to Bumblebee looking even worst off. “Bee, come on. You're just as amazing without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything.” Rad walked over and talked at the same time. As he spoke I could really feel him connect to Bee. It was something spark warming to see, Human and Cybertronian getting along with one another. Bumblebee gave it some thought before nodding. At least he had calmed down some now. I walked over beside him and gave a gentle smile his way. A loud screech from outside made me whirl as I jumped, looking over to the entrance as Jack speeded in with Arcee. He then went to pluck his helmet from his head and sort of out his hair. “Personal best, Arcee. You hit 120 easy.” Jack laughed before seeing Bumblebee towering over him. In frustrate action I sighed and shot a glare to the pie. Placing a hand on Bumblebee’s shoulder I continued to give another supporting look. This was bullshit. A frustrated growl came from Bumblebee as he walked forwards, leaving me to drop my hand away and clutch it to my chest. Shit, where was he going? “Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?” Ratchet was now interested in what was going on around him- finally. “For a walk!” Bumblebee growled back. “You can't just go for a walk. We are robots in disguise. Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered! You'll just have to remain in the silo until-.”

“Until you can fix me, I get it!” Shoving Ratchet off him the scout then went to go deeper into the base. I watched after, looking back to Ratchet for a split second. He looked saddened more than Bumblebee right now...

“Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you.” He sighed, turning back around to avoid our looks. Pressing my lip plate together I looked over my shoulder. Just as Bumblebee went out of sight I turned around, ready to go after him. “I'll go talk with him.”

“Artemis, just give him time-.” Ratchet called after. “I'm not listening to you right now, I'm too busy.” I laughed, turning the corner and rushing after Bumblebee. Right, which way? To my right side was the Scout looking slightly amused now. Grinning back I walked over, ready to spill out a story or two.

“I never got to tell you on why I became a Medic.” I spoke as Bumblebee slouched down and sat to the floor. I followed after his movements and sat on the floor too, carefully moving my legs to one side. “If you couldn't tell from my intimidating looks, I'm a Wrecker.” I started with a smile. Bumblebee chuckled a d watched me as I started to talk. “So, when the news came out that I was starting to secretly go to Medical School on the side my parents were not happy. They had always said I didn't have the figure for a Wrecker, or that I didn't have what I took, and I believed then completely. It's not easy diverging yourself from what you're set out to be. Especially in an atmosphere where everyone is a pet of your family, and they all trust and expect the best in you… But what I lacked in being a Wrecker made me what I was in a Medic. I could keep calm in a situation and not make rash decisions when someone came in looking particularly bad. And when the War broke out, the Wreckers began to feel more positively for my ability to heal; because having someone you can trust beside you, and helping you, it's the best relationship.” Breaking out of thought I realised I was staring up to the ceiling with a smile on my face. Looking back down and to Bumblebee I laughed. “Sorry, I got carried away. It's a stupid, sentimental story. It's probably really boring…” As I brushed it off Bumblebee shook his head. “No, I thought it was really nice. Thanks.”

“For what?” I smiled feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

“I feel like that's the first time you've ever told someone that.” Thinking about what he said I looked to my hands. A small smile came back to my face. “Yeah, it is.”

  
I had really begun to speak to Bumblebee more often now. Even when he was just passing by my berth room during the night I would tell him some awful jokes or ask him how he was doing. He gave off this calming atmosphere, like somehow he understood me better than anyone else. It could just be because he’s the only person near my age. Nevertheless I was thankful he made time to come see me. The next day Ratchet had allowed me to sleep in, and I took every second in like it was water. When catching up on my sleep I was finally fully energised and ready to get up. Happily transforming back from my vehicle mode I stretched in my small room. It made me a lot happier waking up in here than back on the Nemesis. Coming out from my small personal room I quickly made my way into the main hall, looking out to see Bulkhead walking into a ground bridge, with Bee?!

“I’m presuming Ratchet is out, or both of you would have been strapped to a medical berth by now.” As I spoke Bulkhead stiffened up. Looking over the Wrecker laughed weakly, looking down to Bumblebee. “It's nothing Artemis, we are just checking out what's going on…” Bumblebee went on, suddenly sounding more angry than he usually did. Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed, looking back to them and leaning on my hip. “Look, I'm not going to stop you. I just think it's really irresponsible for you to do this, both of you. Especially when Ratchet and Optimus would have thought better. But if you must, go. Just don't get hurt…” As I talked the two seemed to think it through, Bulkhead especially as he had done the most wrong. I just walked over to the computer and began running my routine morning diagnostics. Ratchet had made me start doing then due to my coding and any developments… Pressing the wire into me I looked over to see them leaving and shook my head. Just as they left I decided to get over and sit while this scan started, lying down and shut down. It would take a while….

“Of all the scrap-brained ideas taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!” Ratchet’s shouting made me groan as I rubbed my helm. Why was I so tired again? Opening my optics to see the ceiling I looked over to my right to see the group gathered around Bumblebee. And he didn't look to be functioning. Shooting off the table the wires plugged in pulled out of me sharply, causing me so wince. What had happened? “He improvised.” Bulkhead spoke softly, trying to wriggle himself out. I glared up to Bulkhead before seeing Ratchet give me the side eye. Wow, he was pissed off. “How nice for you to join us Artemis? What did you have to play in all this? I thought you would have more sense than to let then go.” Ratchet glared at me. Rolling my optics I pulled my arms around me. “I told them all I had to before they left. Trust me, I've heard the responsibility speech so many times recently I can recite it to anyone.”  
“ Hey, Bee's waking up.” Raf spoke now, looking hopeful to see Bumblebee’s eyes glitch back to blue. As he held his hand up to his helm the Scout have a low groan. I preferred not to look at Ratchet after what I just said and extended a hand to Bumblebee to help him up. “You've already lost your voice box and your T-cog. Were you really trying to add your Spark to the list?!” They was Ratchet snapped caused me to shudder. He was being overly sensitive about this… and you could tell by the way Bumblebee just took that he was now feeling a whole lot worst. “I'm useless…” He sighed, looking down to the floor.

“Don't say that, Bumblebee.You're not useless.” Raf smiled, looking at Bumblebee with hopeful eyes through his lens. Bee definitely acknowledged his words, but didn't give any response.

“Look, I hate to break up the pity party, but the 'Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armoury.” Arcee hissed while thinking about the bigger picture.

“Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base not until we can retrieve your missing biomechanism.” Optimus had emerged from the background and sounded less than impressed. Even though Bumblebee didn't take my hand, I suspected it was because it was because he was tired. But no, I now thought it was because he was ashamed of himself. For why I had told him had just caught up to the situation. Optimus was disappointment in him. And for someone as young as me and Bee, that meant a lot. Looking at Raf I gave a smile, trying to spark yo conversation. “So, what did you do today Raf?” I asked, looking down to the boy. As the young human began to speak to us both I couldn't help but glance to Ratchet and Optimus. As soon as the word ‘donor’ reached Optimus’ lip plate so shuddered. A transplant? This was a bad idea… I couldn't perform a transplant! My hands are much to large to be working with careful things such as a T-Cog! Even more so, perhaps my energy would interfere with something inside of the patients… Ratchet would have already taken this into consideration, right? Maybe he wanted to take my T-Cog… I was useless on this base. “We are going to do a transplant for Bumblebee. I am going to give him my T-Cog.” Ratchet spoke quickly, not giving anyone time to speak. “Obviously, since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy.” His optics searched to me, and his optics looked away. Yeah, he knew for sure… I was most likely even more broken than Bumblebee right now. As he looked to Bulkhead I couldn't help but wince at that thought. “Better at breaking things.” Bulkhead sighed in relief, slacking and slouching over. “ Arcee-.”

“Optimus has steadier hands.” She quickly retorted, looking straight forwards, no where near to Ratchets optics. “Steady and much too large to be rooting around beneath my hood.” Ratchet added, walking to the other berth near to Bumblebee’s. “Well what about Artemis, she is a Medical Student!” Arcee then added, looking more pissed. “Have you seen the energy Artemis can release? Besides, she is no where old enough or experienced enough to do this.”

“But I do know what to do Arcee, I can instruct you, you're not alone in this…” I adde trying to boost her confidence. She didn't even bother to look at me. “Arcee, you can do this. You're as steely as they come.” Jack also tried to give her support. “On a battlefield, not in an operating theatre.”

“Same thing, as long as you're behind the knife, not under it.” Jack added, Arcee now looking a little better. Jealousy of their relationship began to sear through me, making me look to my pedals. “Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky? 'Cause that would be weird.” Miko added, making me smile. Walking over to Bumblebee I gave him a small smile. Shit. Was I ready for this? Because Arcee definitely wasn't, that was sure. As I began to hook Bumblebee up with wires he began to settle down a little more. With a nod to my work I went to walk away, my hand being gripped. Looking down I could see that Bee was defiantly scared about this. It was strange seeing him scared for the first time. And yet, I squeezed his hand and smiled a winning smile.

:: Don't worry, I'll be beside you the whole time. :: - Artemis

  
“Inducing stasis.” Arcee spoke making me shift. Still allowing Bee to hold my hand I nodded to Arcee. “Thanks Ratchet…” Bumblebee spoke as his optics dimmed. “You can thank me when it's over.” As Ratchet’s words started to grow drowsy I looked over to him and smiled. This would be okay… I had to be strong for both of them. “Okay, Bumblebee. Your turn.” Just as Arcee spoke the grip on my hand went somewhat tighter. And even tighter when a load of bleeps began. My spark skipped as I tried to identify the sound. What was that?  
“What's happening?!” Rad shouted, looking in fear.

“Ratchet's flatlining!” It was Miko’s turn to add to the panic as she freaked out. Rolling my optics I could now see Arcee also looking scared about this whole thing. “No, he isn't.” Arcee spoke shakily, a little bitter towards Miko’s words. Giving a sharp breath out I could hear Bumblebee chuckled below me. I smirked at him, hitting his arm and shaking my head. “It's an Iacon homing beacon.” Optimus annoyed and settled our nerves. I almost forgot he was here... “If we're picking up the signal, it means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic.” Bulkhead then added, looking over to everyone else. “ Autobots, prepare to roll out.”

“Yes!” Arcee exhaled. Bumblebee was stirring beside me, getting up off the bench. Throwing a couple of practise punches the mech stopped as Optimus shook his head. “Except for our patients. It would be best to interrupt stasis.” Bumblebee sulked back to his table. Arcee went ahead and unplugged Ratchet from the computer. That meant he would wake up soon, hopefully. As the noise from the ground bridge started I walked forwards, looking up to Prime.

“Optimus, should I come along? If it's really a Relic I feel like I should try to help…” I confessed. The Prime smiled to me, the first I had seen in a while. “No, you stay here and look after those two. Any interaction between you and the Deceptions should be avoided.” And with that he left, leaving me to shut off the ground bridge. He was also keeping me away from the battlefield, because of my data… Hm, maybe I should check out my results from earlier too. That's would leave me to come to terms and see why could be resolved.

“Prime! Breaking news.” Fowler’s voice made me jump, as from the opposite side of the room Bumblebee went running to the computer to look. “Huh? Where's Prime? Look, let him know I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the centre of operations of MECH.” The very mention of MECH caused me to shoot yo and walk over to Bumblebee. He was stood like he had just witnessed something holy. And then the determination formed on his face. “Where? How far away?” Bumblebee asked, allowing me to step forwards as I sighed. The children had also gathered to look at the screen now. “Oh, for the love of get me someone who speaks something other than "bleep”!” Fowler groaned. “ I can help.” Rad spoke as I started to observe what was going on. Right, how would I stop Bumblebee?

“What?! Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice-box repair?” Ratchet exclaimed from the other side of the room, making me jump. He sounded absolutely wasted, making me laugh. Primus, someone had to film him for Blackmail later! “What's a fuzor?! What's going on over there?” Fowler was looking over, completely confused and I was loving it. “ I am able.  
Just ask Bantor. He was all mandrel before I put a tiger in his tank.” By the time Ratchet had finished I was trying to hold back my laughter. What the hell was he talking about?!  
“I need to go.” Bumblebee pleaded to me. I went to go speak, but Raf was already starting.

“But, Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base…” Raf sighed, looking over to me. “Please, I need to go. I have to do this Raf.”

“Well, I guess I could go too.” I added looking to Bumblebee. Raf sighed, looking back up to the computer. “Send the coordinates, agent Fowler. We'll make sure Optimus gets them.” In a low tone Jack added, less than looking like he was lying. I had to go and try to get Bumblebee’s T-Cog back. He was like a whole different bot. It was like he was lost right now… Besides, I was his only choice.

 


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has her first unofficial mission with good intentions in her spark... Only to have Ratchet waiting back at base to make her ever changing mood worsen. 
> 
> And while having her own time alone she discovers something that will change her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Everything's a little cliche in this whole section of the story and a lot goes unanswered... But, the darker tones later on towards the T:RID Arc is a whole lot better and focuses on the Cybertronian side of things. I really enjoyed writing this story and hope you all enjoy it! Now on with this Chapter~

“Right, so teacher, teach me. Because I have no idea what I'm doing right now.” I spoke, walking out of the ground bridge and over to Bumblebee. He chuckled and stepped through and placed a finger to his mouth guard. Alright, we had to be quiet. Looking over to the base that these MECH people didn't look so tough; but Primus knows what they are doing with that T-Cog. As Bumblebee scouted out in font he began to give me hand signals to follow after. With my energon blades in hand and a cannon on my right I looked to see Bumblebee more than silently making his way over. The uses of being small! Still in my stealth mode I slipped against the wall, looking over it him. Studying the door he looked over the metal before shrugging. What on earth did that mean?! Leaning back he lifted up his fist and threw all his might into the punch making me gasp. Well, there goes stealth. Pressing a hand to his shoulder I lifted up my hands and let energy spill out over the large door, each one of the hinges flying of dramatically as I closed my fist and the door moved to crumble and crash to the floor. Bee looked impressed for a short moment, allowing that short time before getting into battle mode.

" No T-cog. He's unarmed!” Starscream yelled as guns began to load all around us. Thankfully human bullets did nothing against my thick armour. "Get the T-Cog, I'll take Starscream!” I shouted to Bumblebee. With a nod he leaned to one side, a rocket coming flying at us. Also moving out the way I lifted my gun, moving and shooting at Starscream, who seemed to be mocking my aiming skills. My engine revved in annoyance, just as a bucket went flying through the air to hit the ex-Second in command. Bumblebee looked to have also enjoyed throwing that at him as I laughed. As Bumblebee began to move the humans out of the way from being a problem I followed after, my back just bumping into him as I shifted to use my power to throw then across the room. I wasn't trying to kill them, so my power was being toned down tonight. The Scout jumped at the strange replica of a Cybertronian. Frankly, it looked like shit, I can't really tell what it is. In an animalistic way Bumblebee ripped open the chest area of the creation and looked inside. Clutching the T-Cog I watched in awe as he gripped the object. Moving to get ready to leave I hear the noise of a shot being fired. Bumblebee was sharply hit, my optics slowly making my way over to see him on the floor being harshly shocked. Gasping, my spark jolted. “Bumblebee?!” I yelled out, lifting up my hand as energy surged out to protect me. Starscream was looking over with a sick smile. Running over I looked over him, checking for signs of life. He didn't seem offline, just in shock. Another shit hit at my back, but was defused as the use of my energy transformed the energy. I was going to be a shield for him. I had to protect Bee.

“So close, and yet-.” Starscream went to speak as the shouts of the humans began. “Our location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezvous point with my T-cog.” This brutish looking man began to shout. He was a mean piece of work with multiple scars on him, sending off death waves to me. “I am not one of your foot soldiers! I am a consultant!” Starscream complained with a whine. Turning around I stood up and outstretched my arms, stopping him from becoming near Bee. Starscream grinned and loaded the gun once more. “Aw, it seems like you've really been smitten by the bug.” He grinned, watching as I tried to ignore him. My icy glare so made him squirm. Bumblebee awoke behind me, causing my shield to buzz away in fear of hurting him unintentionally. “One step, and your precious biomech is scrap.”

“Starscream, don't. You don't have to do this.” I pleaded, watching as he picked up the T-Cog and held it to his gun like a hostage. I've never been in a situation like this. And frankly I was starting to slip under pressure. “You better drop it Starscream.” Bumblebee added, not sounding so understanding like me.

“Or you'll what? Shoot? How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic to be a failure as an Autobot.” Starscream laughed, throwing the T-Cog up and down like it was nothing. I felt my anger snap, Bumblebee placing a hand on my shoulder as I revved my engine. “You're one to talk about failure.” My muttered growl went only noticed by Bumblebee. This moment where he was holding my shoulder… He was planning something. Bolting past me with great speed he hit Starscream, my optics only just managing to keep up. Long and thing fingers released the T-Cog into the air quickly, the object falling some good meters away. Trying to go catch it the noise of powering up made me freeze in panic. With the bio mechanism mid air still a red shot went flying out, my hands reaching out with blue energy to try and hit the bullet. But my aim was poor… And shattered pieces fell to the ground alongside my hope. It was gone… Bee’s T-Cog was gone.

“Time to jet because I can!” Starscream yelled, grinning in victory as he transformed and fled. My own gun shots were only in vain and loss of battle, not hitting the Decepticon as I gritted my teeth. I had failed. He was gone, Bumblebee would never be whole… All because I can't aim. Looking up to the hole in the ceiling my spark fluttered slowly. Fuck… FUCK. As my hand begs to spoke up in blue I could feel the sensation of tears burning in my optics.

“Artemis, let's go.” Bumblebee spoke in a low tone. He sounded even worst than I imagined. Looking down to the floor, I nodded my head once and turned around, coming face to face with the mech. He looked shocked, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at me. “I'm sorry… If only I was a better shot… If only I was a wrecker this would have gone out much ore smoothly and maybe you w-would…” I stopped, trying not to make a fool of myself any more.

"What? It's okay! Just, don't cry? If anything, I should be the one crying.” Bumblebee smiled weakly, looking to he and placing one hand onto my shoulder. As I weakly looked up I tried to stop myself… Primus, I couldn't stop crying. All of my emotions had built up until now. Now I couldn't stop the flood of tears. “Artemis…?”

“I'm sorry, I guess my emotions just caught up to me again. Really, I'm fine. Just over emotional.” I tried to smile weakly, using my hands to remove tears. Bumblebee looked as if to pause for me, his optics looking over me. I was pulled close as that moment, my whole frame being pulled into him. Why…? With my optics wide I held my hands against his chest, taking in this moment. “Don't be sad because of something you're not. And don't blame yourself, because I don't blame you.” Bumblebee mumbled, my optics shutting as I felt the world go calm around me. “You're a wonderful person, Artemis: kind, funny… You should keep smiling.” As I did I looked up to Bumblebee, my spark fluttering as I rubbed my optics. The Scout also looked a lot calmer.

“Thank you Bumblebee…”

The noise of pedals stirred me as I looked Over Bumblebee’s shoulder. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee were making their way over. Bumblebee also noticed this and looked over. Quickly looking back his thumb ran over my cheek place, allowing me time to collect myself. As Bumblebee walked to the exit I cleared my throat and blinked a few more times, putting on a small smile to lift myself up. I can't believe I just cried like that…

“Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery.” Optimus spoke as I started to walk to stand beside Bumblebee. The Scout was holding out his T-Cog with a look of sorrow still on his face. “Thanks to me, Megatron has the forge.” Bulkhead quickly added, the atmosphere now outlet do regret and sadness. I had already spiller enough tears for all of us though. “While we would've put the forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not believe we have reason to fear Megatron's possession of it.” Optimus went on, making me wonder what he was talking about. The actual Forge of Solus Prime..? That's the first time I've heard it out loud. Many time I would read about such objects, but not bots talking about it. The ground bridge opened a couple of meters behind Prime capturing his attention. As the green and white energy portal hummed with life it got everyone moving. Hanging back some more I liked at my pedals. Each step I took was small, gathering reasons as to why Prime didn't bother to scold me. Now what? The procedure would have to happen?

I was so slow getting back to base that when I finally landed back there Bumblebee was already laid on the table waiting. Ratchet looked over his shoulder and gave me a strong glare. Stomping his way over I looked up to him and stiffened. “What on Earth did you think you were doing?!”

“I was at least doing something! There was no choice but to try and do something…” My voice was still mixed with sadness as I tried to stand my ground. The noise I made was quieter than usual, my sorrow still stuck in my throat. As I dropped out eye contact I couldn't help but feel sad once more. Why was I to say…? Maybe we should have waited.

“And you don't think I'm trying, we're all trying to do something here for Bumblebee! We told you to stay away from the Decepticons! You can't just come here and expect to get away with everything. Megatron may have allowed it, but in putting my pedal down right now!” Ratchet shouted, making me shrink back as energy formed around my hand. To keep it at bay I fisted my hands together, looking back up to him. “I knew it was a bad idea to come here.” I hummed, optics filling with tears once more. Turning away to a now empty corridor o transformed and hit the gas, shooting out the room with anger and sorrow deep in my energon pipes. Ratchet knew I couldn't help but succumb to Megatron’s orders… Why was he using it again me…? It wasn't like I wasn't trying… As dirt and sand filled my ventilation system I quickly booted it up to try and calm me down. With my fans blaring I pulled on my brakes and stopped. Running away… It's all I know.

And for the second time today I broke down into tears.

I had no idea where I was, but I wasn't about to ask for help. My advance Holoform would be able to talk to the humans around here to ask, but I couldn't stand it. There’s a reason people like being alone then huh? Keeps you away from harm. This empty space of desert was whistling in the nights air, the moon looking particularly large tonight. I could see how bright it was. It reminded me of the four to Cybertron… I was never going back there. Why did I have to? I could transform, create weapons for myself and get energon by myself. I didn't need anyone!

“Yeah… You hear that world?! This is my own chapter, where I decide what to do! My fate is my own to choose!” As I shouted out to the night I felt release over my body. Just shouting out to the dark sky, looking at each star with a grin on my face. Shuffling dirt under my pedals I stretched my arms out, looking over my shoulder to the far distance.

“Are you really?”

The voice went through the air. The night became even more silent, everything seeming to stop. Looking to my right I pulled out my cannon and looked around, confused at the noise. Who was that? It sounded like a femme… “Ha.” I must have a screw lose…

“A screw? Your whole damn processor has burned up.”

Turning around my hands blazed with blue, the energy ripping out of me to move in the air. It whipped around like fire, pulling out amazing traces of white. The white colours bonded together, a ghostly form now towering as it screamed with power. What..? Taking a step back I looked up higher, my optics wider than the moon itself by now. With my mouth agape I looked up to the form. Who was it? The voice sounded different now.

“You know who I am. I stayed when everyone left.”

What did that mean? The shapes of the form began to merge with the white outlines showing me a figure I could finally recognise. “Alpha Trion?”

“Yes, young one. I'm surprised you were able to identify myself.”

“Of corse I could, S-sir! I know everything about the First Civil War…” As I stuttered my hands started fumbling. A noise that could only be described as godly began, the large figure now forming into a smaller, highly detailed version. He was still plenty taller than myself, but at least I could now talk to him properly. “How Galvatron Killed Nexus Prime, and then the other Prime's that looked over the Tribes left… Leaving only you.” I added, the Prime looking sentimental over my words. I decided to carry on. “And with your blessing you decided to create only one Prime, and Nova Major and Galvatron ended the war… My Opliuk use to tell the stories.” As I smiled the Prime chuckled, looking down to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I could only just feel it, a feeling of absolute power coming over me.

“Your Opliuk was a smart mech. He also enjoyed History as much as you did.”

“You know that?” I asked in wonder.

“Of course, we have been watching you for a long time Artemis. From the very start we knew you were the one. It was only until Unicron’s recent awakening that your path has become astray. And you are lost.”

As he spoke I looked to the ground in shame. We? He must be talking of the other Prime’s… How embarrassing. My childish actions being seen by some of the greatest Cybertronians.

“Fear not, child. As you have only done what we have always expected of you. You have chosen a path in which fills your prophecy.”

“My prophecy? But, I've done nothing but cause problems and pain… The only thing I have done right recently was guiding Orion Pax so he could become Optimus once more…”

“You are wrong. The very reason you have these gifts is that Primus has seen something not many of us have anymore; compassion. You give more than you take, Artemis. And you try to do everything in you power to help, limited as it is. You bring joy to the Sparks of those around a you.”

“Who? Bumblebee? I've barely helped him recently…”

“Not only Bumblebee; Ratchet, Knock Out, Breakdown… You cause joy in this darkest of times. You create light to shines others from the dark. For you see, Artemis, you will help preserve the little of life we have left. With innocence still upon your spark and hope in your optics, you will bring the light back to Cybertron.”

The familiar paragraph caused me to stare at him as Alpha Trion stared off into the distance to the moon. A glance was taken by me to where he was staring, but I couldn't see anything of interest. Just what did he see that I couldn't? What did he know?

“I don't know what to do. You've given me this opportunity, but I'm not worthy. They don't trust me, Ratchet is already sick of me… I cry because I'm so, alone…”

“As long as you stand you will not ever be alone. Learn to express your compassion and empathy to everyone around you. Teach them to feel joy again. You are all and more what we have expected you to be.”

A shuffled behind me caused my whole body to stiffen. The gentle warm floor from Alpha Trion had caused me to be reckless.

“Remember this, Artemis. You will never be alone again. For as long as your spark beats we will walk beside you and come to your call. For you are our hope.”

“Wait-?!” Just as I reached out to touch Alpha Trion the energy collided with my hands, and hundreds of forms began to spin outwards. Cybertronians looking to me with smiles, laughing and moving away to dance. They were all happy? How could this be?! The light brightened the air, making me reach out to try and get some answers. But there were none… For I knew this was our future. The figures began forming back into me at a sharp speed. It ripped back up to my work, a warm feeling coming over my frame. He was gone. They all were gone… “Thank you…” I smiled, holding my extended hand back to my chest. The night became quiet once more. As I lifted my head up a little the place where the noise had come from caused me to glance. It wasn't a human, but Bumblebee and Optimus Prime. “Ah?! How did you get here?!” I gasped, taking another step back and dropping my hands. Both Prime and Bee looked shocked, scared and in awe all at once. I knew that Prime had studied under Trion, but I didn't know that he would act so rash like this. It was like he was hurt and confused. Had this never happened to him? Bumblebee was the first to walk forwards. With his Optics dilated he looked around the area once more before coming to stop in front of me. A soft smile formed on his face, like somehow this had made him happy. “You're really something.” Bumblebee laughed. Coming over his arms quickly eloped me into a hug, my spark pounding form all the recent events. Now with the thrill still deep in me I returned the hug, my own smile still bright.

“Artemis… How did that come to be?” Optimus didn't sound like himself. He sounded like Orion once more. Meeting his gaze I let go of Bumblebee and stepped away from them both. As the dimmed optics of Prime looked to be lost I held out my hand and held it. The palm of my hand was still burning blue, allowing a small amount of light to illuminate the air. “What did he tell you?” Optimus did recognise him then…

“I think he was trying to say that we all are leading Cybertron into a bright future.” The look I gave up to the stars was different this time around. I could now only see the good, and think of nothing more than home.


	8. Old Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Artemis to welcome home old friends...

Having woken in an especially happy mood I was mentally prepping myself to apologise to Ratchet. I had all the right to be yelled at after all. It was my fault for being rash and not being responsible, even if it was intended to help Bumblebee. Right, now if I keep saying that to myself maybe I'll believe it. Walking into the main base room I surveyed the area, smiling to Bumblebee and Arcee. I was always the last to get up in every situation-- but for some reason it looked like they hadn't slept yet. Strange, after all the struggle with Bumblebee’s T-Cog and the stress that was constant I'm surprised everyone wasn’t knocked out in a year long powerdown. “Ow! Take it easy, Doc. I need that arm.” That voice…

“Hold still and maybe you'll keep it.” Ratchet grumbled sound particularly tired.

“Wheeljack?” I asked out loud when spotting the mech. The Wrecker looked up and smiled, sitting back some more to annoy Ratchet. “Well, I’ll be darned. Artemis.” He greeted as I walked over. Ratchet was patching up some sort of scrape on Wheeljack’s arm- as well as avoiding my gaze. The friendly reunion would need to wait as long as Ratchet was here. I needed to talk to both of them, one at a time, alone.  
“Look, Commander, apologies for the light show, won't happen again. But I tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space.”

“I thought you were roving the galaxy you know, looking for Autobot refugees.” Bulkhead interrupted, looking confused in his usual goofy way. Ah, I was sure these two had long history? That makes this ever the more spark warming!

“I was, until I found one -- a Wrecker.” Wheeljack went on, Bulkhead and myself lighting up in delight. Back on Wrecker base everyone knew everyone, we were a huge family unit. So any news of Wrecker’s gave me the highest amount of hope. “Who?” As Bulkhead asked I could see Wheeljack’s expression melt into guilt. Oh no… More bad news? “Seaspray.”

“How is old barnacle butt?” Bulkhead laughed, stepping forward to listen better. I looked away, ready for the next words like this was normal. “Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits, actually.” Even worst than I thought. “What? No!” Bulkhead spoke in disbelief. I also wasn't prepared for another person to be crossed of my list of possibly alive. “Dreadwing.” Optimus sighed, closing his optics as if in respect. “My flier, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light-years from Madeira. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Andromeda system. But Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission, 'cause he got to Seaspray first. Proximity bomb was supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad that Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and tracked it through a dozen solar systems before catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble- Some coincidence, huh?” Wheeljack explained. Each detail he noted made my spark go tighter. Poor Seaspray... Even I had spoke to him a couple of times, him being much older and trying to stop me from getting into trouble. It never worked of course.

“I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a seeker armada, and, as such, like his twin, Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master.” Optimus went onto speak and gave us some more background. I guess that explained his rotten intention’s. Skyquake didn't mind me being around back on the Nemesis. But he certainly didn't talk often with me. We both just kept to ourselves and got on with things. However, I've never met Dreadwing…

“ Hope he's enjoying the visit. It's gonna be his last.” The determination in Wheeljack’s voice made me smile. For sure, I would be glad to try and take Dreadwing down for terminating Seaspray-- and I definitely sure that was just the Wrecker bond speaking, but nevertheless I was willing. “Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team, lest we risk endangering the human population.” Optimus shut down Wheeljack’s attitude in a single moment. Now the Wrecker looked pissed as he got up from Rachet’s bench to face Prime. “Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?” The disgust that Wheeljack spoke with was understandable. If it were any of the current team Optimus would be moving the sun and earth right now.

“ You! Loose cannon! Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover.” Fowler's sudden voice made me jump, a sudden, surprised whirl coming from me. I could hear Arcee and Bumblebee chuckle beside me. I glanced over to him with a smile. I still had to thank him for coming after me last night. “ Cover?”

“We're robots in disguise, Jackie. You needed an earth-based vehicle mode outside of here.” Bulk explained. That didn't sit to well with Wheeljack. “That spaceship you shot down-- not earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight. You need to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime.” Oh Primus, that wouldn't go too well for Wheeljack. His head shot up as he looked to Fowler. The anger was plain on his face. “A tighter leash? Let me clarify, tiny. I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people.” As the Wrecker came face to face with Fowler I couldn't help but panic. Luckily Wheeljack backed off and bailed out of base. Bulkhead also looked as distressed as I did and decided to look to Prime. “I'll talk to him- with your permission.”

“Of course.” Optimus nodded, allowing Bulkhead to follow after. As soon as they were out of sight Fowler looked to be growing with anger himself. And he had every right to be. Wheeljack definitely wasn't the most cautious of people. Then again he is a Wrecker! “So, the new guy has a little problem with authority.” Fowler bitched about the mech who had just left. It was uncalled for, but it definitely wasn't wrong. The Wreckers only had one duty, to kill. They didn't really listen and just went with the flow. Plans were always out of the window as soon as the energon was flowing...“Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command.” Optimus explained, not bothering to even mention me. That got under my plating a little, but I let it slide for now. “Hmm. Black ops.” Fowler pondered on the idea. “They accepted missions no one else would, and many of them did not come back…” That hit me hard. Yes, that was very but true. My own father also took his pride in being a Wrecker too seriously and went into one of the most dangerous battles. From the injuries that came back it was no surprise that many died… And as I waited, and waited for him to arrive on a stretcher, he did not-- and was declared dead the next morning, following the same fate as my mother.

“Artemis, I apologise for yesterday.” My head perked up at the sound of my name to come face to face with Ratchet. He did look more sorry than I expected. So with a smile I nodded. “As am I.”

_______

  
“Bulkhead's signal over 1,000 miles from here, and I would have to imagine that Wheeljack is with him.” Ratchet spoke, looking to Optimus. He wasn't lying, Bulkhead had really taken off. Surely he had taken the ship with Wheeljack… They were a really dangerous combo. “ Have you attempted contact?” The Prime asked his friend. “No response.”

“Shall I go get them? I feel as if Wheeljack would actually listen if I could just show him…” Glancing down to my hands back to the Prime he nodded. “Let me accompany you.” He spoke, walking to the ground bridge to type in the coordinates. Slowly following after I waited for the familiar bleep from the ground bridge to alert me that it was open. When the portal came about I took a couple of seconds to let Prime walk before I followed. He was much more observant then me and would defiantly be able to see the area better. As we did land the area wasn't much for beauty. It was dark and we were in a ditch. The sides of the chasm were rocky and one side had collapsed, making me freeze. They weren't trapped? “You think they're in there?” I asked Prime, who had already begun to move the rocks. “Most definitely.”

“What took you so long, Bulk? Don't tell me your riding with Prime has made you soft.” Wheeljack’s voice made me jolt to look down to where Prime was searching, making me drop a rock and exhale. “Thank Goodness…”

“If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots in danger…” Prime spoke calmly to Wheeljack. Even with his usual coolness I could easily tell he was pretty pissed about this. “With all due respect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. Now, I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble.” Wheeljack hissed when starting too look in the rubble. Sliding down the hill back to where they were placed I lost my footing slightly, tumbling forwards where Wheeljack had reached out to catch me. With a smile I looked up to him. “Thanks.” I thanked while dislodging my foot from the pile.

:: Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position. :: - Ratchet

Oh great. I doubt that a fall from that height-- with Bulkhead being that big--meant he had walked there. No, I was almost certain that someone had dragged him out. Fowler? Most likely not. “You coming with?” Wheeljack sighed once more making me roll my optics. As he started to walk at a fast pace toward the comm location I gave a glance to Prime. Jogging after Wheeljack I stood beside him and halted. “Why you shooting daggers at me kid?”

“You know why.” I answered back while looking straight forward. “You don't have to be so rude to Optimus. Trust me, there’s not a lot of us left.” I sighed, holding my arms across my chest. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Wheeljack was glancing at me but remained silent. He was thinking about something… And then he scoffed. “I know that. I just don't think we should be bowing down to him, that's all.”

“There is a reason he is Prime you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, let's just keep moving.”

“Just, talk to him? If not for you sake, then my sake?” I asked with doll eyes. He laughed and shoved my arm, making me grin. Wheeljack was easy to talk with-- he was funny, supportive and loud, which made up for his lack of sense for danger. To be honest, he was a Wrecker to the core. Wheeljack let himself fall back behind me, waiting beside the Prime but still silent. The Jackhammer was just in sight as the door came downwards to allow us in. Oh great… I did not fly well. Pressing my lips together I looked back to see Optimus and Wheeljack get on, allowing myself to stand in the back. I rather stand than sit, it caused me to have at least some sense of gravity. “Buckle up.” Wheeljack grinned as the ship sharply took off. Gaping at the sudden movement I would have hit him if not that he was driving. I wouldn't want to have caused us to crash. Not that my punches were particularly powerful… Even Ratchet could throw better punches then me. That was embarrassing to admit.  
  
“You and Bulkhead share quite a history, and yet you prefer to work alone.” Prime asked, now finally working conversation with Wheeljack as I closed my optics in the back to prevent myself from puking.

“The Wreckers scattered a long time ago, and alone's usually a lot less complicated.” Wheeljack admitted. He sounded like me last night… How quickly I gave up was a joke, but it had to be the right thing to do. Otherwise I wouldn't have seen him...

 ______

“We are close to population.” Optimus annoyed while looking around. I was staying back, staggering to keen up with their quick pace. We weren't going for stealth then? Well, Prime was as big as a house so I wouldn't suspect so. For every three steps he took I took about twelve. Way to look out for the little guys. We had landed around an area with many crates and boats, most likely a docking station-- the piles of containers were even bigger then Prime. So at least I was standing in the shadow of the crates this time instead of giant red and blue mech. Wheeljack was using his tracker to follow the route to Bulkhead, allowing me and Prime to just follow. Optimus was wary though, looking over his shoulder with both his cannons out. “Remember-,”

“Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix. Our boy is just up ahead.” Wheeljack spoke and pointed to the nearest corner. Nodding I followed curiously, ready to look at what was going on. How had Bulkhead gotten here? So as we turned the corner I knew ultimately it wasn't his choice. He was pinned by his arms by some sort of energised force, and even more worryingly there was a bomb plastered to his chest. Scrap... “Hey, guys.” Bulkhead smiled weakly, looking to each of us three one by one. Sighing I looked up to Prime, wondering what to do and awaiting command. “You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time, partner.” Wheeljack sighed. As he started to approach Bulkhead the green mech meant back. “Stay back, Jackie.” Bulkhead warned as Wheeljack took no notice and looked at the bomb. A timer tags was decreasing quickly. “Better get to work.”

“Have you defused one of these before?” Optimus asked as the device popped open. Timidly I also made my way over, looking at the trap with a wary expression. They couldn't at all be comforting to Bulkhead… But I wouldn't want to swap places with him. “Fail-safes, dummy leads, booby traps. It's a work of art.” Wheeljack wondered, his optics still rapidly examining it. “Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both gonna need clean-up.”

“Trying to focus here, Bulk.” The Mech ignored his partners warning and continued his work. Grinning I also examined the device, trying to place it better. “Where's Optimus?” Bulkhead asked, making me turn around. Ah?! He was right? Oh God, what if was Arachnid? She really creeps me out. “Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail.” Wheeljack explained while still observing the work. “No, not Optimus.” Bulkhead retorted causing the White mech to glance at him. “Get out of here, already!” Bulkhead shouted, looking away. “We're not moving Bulkhead.” I smiled, looking to Wheeljack for some form of hope.

“I didn't leave you on Sandakan, and I'm not leaving you here.”

“Face it, there's only one bot who can defuse this mess, and his name's Dreadwing.” It sounded as if Bulkhead had already given up. Standing behind Wheeljack I looked around for sign of Prime. Gun shots had started to ring in the air, but it sounds in control at least. We just had to hurry up… “Blaster fire's getting closer, as if the commander-- Oh!” My frame was violently hit by Wheeljack as I went tumbling to the floor and he fell I top of me. Gasping I wriggle under the weight, looking to Wheeljack who was conscious. “Sorry, Jackie. It's 'cause I love you.”

“Bulkhead?! I am also under him! Get back here!” I yelled after as he started to spring away. Wriggling under the mech I tried to move away from the Wrecker at any cost. Smacking my hand against the top of his head I pushed against him once more. “Wheeljack, get up! We need to go get Bulkhead!” As I tried to move more violently he started to move, holding a hand to his head. Pushing him fully if I gave a long exhasperated breath out before rolling onto my back and getting up. Quickly I held my hand out, Wheeljack taking it as I weakly pulled him up. “You move faster than me, get to higher ground.” I spoke as I planted myself next to some crates and held my hands together for him to step on. He eyed me for a moment before following on and allowing me to push him. As he gripped on to the ledge and pulled himself up, I nodded up to Wheeljack, walking backwards while speaking. “I'll find him on foot!” Ruining in the maze of crates my optics searched the ground for marks, switching to night vision as I slowly followed Bulkhead. We had to find him, I couldn't allow him to die, not today! Making a couple of sharp turns I looked between my left and right and swore under my breath. Goddammit! That big lug moved faster than he looked. Taking the right I came along a screeching noise, looking once again to my right side and stopping myself. Bulkhead?! He was heading to the river? Stupid, smart Bulkhead...

“Will you listen to me, Bulk? You were right. Dreadwing's the only one who can defuse it. And Optimus knows it, too…” Wheeljack tried to talk to Bulkhead. The bigger Wrecker looked as if to understand; as he did I could hear Optimus moving from atop the dock. What was he planning? Running from the river and back around I followed after the large structure. As just as I got there a large magnet fell and crushed Dreadwing, pinning him down. “Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device.” Optimus glared as he gathered himself from the jump.

“I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother.” Dreadwing hissed, looking up to the four of us. If he was anything like Skyquake we couldn't definitely persuade him right out of this. “Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother.” Optimus looked to Bulkhead and then back down to the Decepticon. Wait? What?! This was the plan?! And I have no say in this?! Hm, I guess it's the only way to go! Nodding, I glanced to Wheeljack. “And with you. You'll never shake us.” Wheeljack laughed down to him, folding his arms as he did so. That looked to get Dreadwing’s attention. Placing my hand as best as I could to Bulkhead’s shoulder he glanced down to me, noticing my supportive smile. I wasn't about to abandon my team. “Very well.” Dreadwing growled, watching as we all waited. Optimus and Wheeljack pulled the magnet upwards, making me smile as I saw the shape of the indentation Dreadwing had made. The blue Seeker walked to Bulkhead and reached carefully to the device, pulling the blue wire out as the continuous bleeping finally stopped. A relieved sigh came from both me and Bulk. “I had it narrowed down to the blue-- or the yellow.” Wheeljack laughed. I rolled my optics at him. “Or the red.”

Just as the silence finally filled the air a chain of explosions began. Turning around to look around my spark began to beat faster, looking out for the source. It was everywhere?! The whole place was rigged to blow after all! As the decoy explosions started to die down we looked around to see the explosion master starting to run away. His quick transformation send shot from Optimus and myself towards him, but we didn't managed to get him down. Clicking my tongue I looked back at the group, Wheeljack smiling. “So, who do we call for clean-up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Confession*
> 
> I neither like or hate Wheeljack but apparently Artemis likes him so I'm down with that.
> 
> I find Wheeljack to be a bit meh all the time, but hey, Bulkhead approve so I approve.


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Artemis puts the mayhem with Wheeljack aside new found personal problems arise...

By the time we were back at base it was already the next day. Bright outside we were lucky to be able to sneak in, as Wheeljack didn't have an Earth based vehicle yet. Even so, we managed to catch our breath. “Listen, commander, I just want to say it was an honour watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you.” As Wheeljack spoke to Prime I glanced over with a smile, looking also up to Ratchet who looked to also be smiling. So, Wheeljack had finally cracked too? “And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise let on.” Optimus also had a smile, holding out his hand in respect for Wheeljack to shake.  
“Whoa, let's not jump the gun here.” Wheeljack had his hand up in defensive mode, laughing off the handshake. Little did he notice Bulkhead behind him. The green mech rightfully slapped him on the back, causing the Wrecked to become off balanced for a short moment. “Come on, Jackie. If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming right back again.” Bulkhead laughed.

“All that wasted fuel, and Energon is in short supply.” Arcee also added, the whole group ganging up to support the idea. “Yeah, we’ve been lacking strength recently!” Bumblebee spoke up.

“Then again, we do have limited space.” Ratchet grumbled and returned to his work abruptly. With a mischievous smile the Wrecker glanced to the Medic before back to us. “Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me.”

“No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an earth-based vehicle mode.” Bulkhead announced. It turned out that Fowler had one already planned, Wheeljack eyeing it up with a smile. It was another small and fast race car like my own. Good for Wheeljack. It would be nice to have another familiar face be around, able to stick up for me when I needed it. Because Primus knows me and Ratchet will be at eachothers throats again shortly. Like usual...

The good times that I have grown to love.

______

Writing down another equation I stared up to the computer with a sigh. I couldn't work right now… So much had happened over the past days. I had been here for a month now and had felt completely at home here. I was relatively liked, with the acceptation of Arcee who I hadn't completely won over yet. As I was watched by Ratchet as I made a compound to purify large amount of plague and rust the computer had began to ring out. So when Bulkhead came over to observe I decided I could still continue with my work. There was still a whole lot to do, and I haven't had a break in a while but… I wasn't about to stop. They left through the ground bridge with out another word giving me peace. Of course I kept an ear out for when they returned but for now I was being entranced by a whistle behind me. Turning around and looking over my shoulder I could see Bumblebee stood at the corner looking to me. I gave a warm smile back and decided that I certainly did need a break or my circuits were about to catch on fire. “Hey,” I greeted coming to stand beside him. “What are you doing over there?” Bumblebee asked, looking to my station. It was the first time I got a good look at the new I had made. Laughing a closed my arms over myself, “Ratchet was testing me out on my memory again. I think he's just doing it to keep me quiet now.”

"Anything to stop people from interfering in his work.” Bumblebee smiled, watching as I turned around to check the station once more. “Anyways, did you need something?” I asked, looking over him. He did look a little shaky today. Maybe something was wrong with the procedure a could of days ago? No, Ratchet definitely didn't mess up.

“Oh! I was just going to ask if you wanted to uh…” the sudden warping sound caused me to look over to the computer. A new set of coordinates appeared on the screen sparking my interest as Bumblebee stumbled over his words. Ratchet came walking through a couple of moments after, Arcee also entering the room. Bulkhead got in just as the ground bridge shut off. “Hold that thought Bee…” I spoke while rushing over. A medical kit in Ratchets hands? What had happened? “The coordinates Starscream provided are within an abandoned decepticon mine.”

“Starscream?!” I questioned in surprise. Why him? And why did they help? Ratchet nodded towards me and opens Shia mouth to speak just as Arcee caught him off guard. “Hold on.  
You just fixed him up and sent him on his way?”

“ What were we supposed to do? Take him back here?” Bulkhead retorted and looked back to the screen. Hm, I would have. And then locked him an a dark rooms alone... “Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to put Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who's robbed me of a partner.” Arcee continued in her defence. “You weren't there, Arcee. Starscream was weak, defenceless.” Bulkhead once again defended the merciless killer. Starscream would have given a second thought if it was an Autobot in his position. We would have lost one more member.  
“And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical. Starscream's intel has proved credible in the past.” Ratchet also added more Intel into the situation. That's right, Starscream helped find Myself and Orion’s location a while ago. Apparently Arcee got aboard to find us, and that's what one of the many gun shot were. She was a tough one... “Sure, when he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back.” Arcee growled, Bumblebee also backing her up by stepping forwards looking angered.

“Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies.  
Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenceless life-form.” Optimus spoke to all of us. The way he did speak made me question my current thoughts. How was it he could so easily make us all calm once more? I wish I could do something like that. All I do is anger people, a lot.

______  
The team had left on a mission a while ago to seek out what had happened to Starscream and investigate the abandoned energon mine. I was left to run another routine system check, Ratchet welcoming everyone back after a long time away. As Optimus began to explain what had happened I looked at my coding, mesmerised by the short piece of extraordinary code. It wasn't like I was disinterested by the story. I would rather hear it from Bulkhead or Bumblebee. “Artemis, you think you could help with this?” Bulkhead asked. His voice caused me to unplug myself and look over to the particularly large burn and wound on his left arm. It was the first time someone had come up to me and asked for help… Smiling I leaned on my tip toes to get a better look. “Yeah, take a seat.” The excitement in my voice was hard to contain. It was like I was finally part of the group! With a skip in my step I collected the required instrument for moulding it back together, as we had no spare transformium to go around now- Well, only for emergencies. And this certainly wasn't one.

“It looks like I could need to do some additional patching from where the burn mark meets the joint.” I mumbled to myself, Bulkhead looking up with a smile.

“Whatever you need to do. I'm sure I could survive without it.” Bulk nodded. “Well alright then.” The duration it took for me to patch it up everyone had either began refilling or heading off to power down. Yet I still had a long night ahead of me. I wanted to head out again tonight, even with MECH still fresh in out processors. I tapped the area with I had replaced the armour to see Bulkhead not flinch once. Phew, that was good then. Other wise I would have to do more interior work. “There, how does that feel?”

“How do you feel?” Bulkhead’s unexplained swords caught me off guard as I whirled when looking to him. Confused I turned to face him properly. “I'm fine… You're the patient here!” Allowing a small smile I looked away from him, placing the tools back to clean them off in a moment. “No, how do you feel about Bumblebee?”

“Why do you mean…?” I asked, looking around the room to see most of the lights shit off. Everyone was asleep then? Hm, that was unusual? Usually we had at least one of us up at a time. Ratchet was the one to lose the most hours of sleep… “I think he’s a valuable member of the team… Um, why are we having this conversation? It's not like I dislike him or anything.”

"Arcee said I should talk to you about it because –er, were Wreckers and all… She thought you would trust me more.”

“Bulkhead, I do trust you. Past all the instincts. I would place my life in your hands willingly. All of you. So why are you questioning me?” I asked while looking away now. I wouldn't allow him to see my face. Cleaning the tools in some chemical Ratchet had recommended. It was working well, but now that wasn't on my mind. “It's just that everyone has been a little more distracted recently and well, it's getting to the point where –er, it's causing problems…” Bulkhead mumbled wondering how to find words. Did Arcee send him here to make him say that she disliked me? I knew we aren't very close but still…. I didn't think I was hated enough to cause mission problems? That didn't sound like Arcee at all?! “Oh God dammit, Bumblebee likes you.”

“Huh?” As my digits dropped down one of the tools my spark jolted with the thump. Bumblebee liked me? I'm taking that in the way that a mech liked a femme…But, I was way too plain for him?! Bumblebee didn't look like the type of mech to go for a softie like me… Then again, I guess I could be pretty strong when it came to the jump. As my spark picked up in delight I turned around, looking at Bulkhead. “I didn't know…” Oh Primus. Is that what he was talking about earlier?! And I shut him down? I'm so stupid! “Why did he tell you and not me…?”

“Heh, he didn't. But me and Arcee have been working with Bee a long time now! We can tell when his mind is somewhere else!” Bulkhead laughed, getting up and coming to a stand. Attaching out his now fixed arm he looked to me once more as my optics sunk to the ground. “Well, I'm hittin’ the hay. Night.”

“Night…”

What on Earth have I done to allure Bumblebee? All I did was help him –and fail- to get his T-Cog back. And then cried… He tutored me about Earth’s customs, and explained thing I didn't understand from the books and Internet. Oh Primus. We had been together a lot more than I last though… Did I like Bumblebee? And was that a hint from Bulkhead to move things along? Groaning I leaned forwards and stuck my head into my hands. Why on Earth am I so unobservant?

Oh Bumblebee, why did you have to fall for such an problematic femme like myself?

“You're still up?” A voice from behind me made me jolt upwards. A glance over my shoulder made me freeze. Bumblebee? He certainly didn't hear me and Bulkhead then? Oh Primus, I hope he didn't! Ah, what was I suppose to do? Act normal? Right. I've never done this before… We're so young!

“Oh? Yeah… I had finished patching up Bulkhead and sort of lost track of time afterwards, daydreaming.” I smiled and leaned against the table for support. This was awkward. Usually I was up for conversation but my tongue was tied. Right, quick, talk! “Shouldn't you be asleep? That battle earlier must have been rough.”

“Eh, nothing I can't take.” The small mech shrugged his shoulders. Just after he leaned into his hip, looking at me as I placed each of the tools into the medical kit once more, clicking it all back into place. “Of course, because I believe that.” I laughed quietly, my expression still flat from thought. Removing the look I turned around to see that Bumblebee had advanced forwards, now a mere few meters away. His arms were crossed as he looked up me, my optics searching to look anywhere else. I could feel my cheek plates heating up under his gaze. “Um, you wanted to talk to me earlier? I'm sorry for interrupting you like that…”

“Yeah, don't worry about that. It doesn't matter any more.”

Doesn't matter any more?

…

The feeling of my spark reaching out was suddenly settled. It was replaced by a sinking feeling, my hands dropping to my sides weakly. Oh… Blinking away the emotion I grinned and placed the back of my hand to my cheek. “Oh, alright. I’m sorry, I was just about to go and do some… Area studies; documenting, observations… For the records.” As my voice trailed on I but my lip plate and grabbed a data pad off the side, smiling to Bumblebee as I quickly transformed and quietly made my way out. As soon as I turn this corner I am hitting the gas. What an excuse! But, he didn't care anymore? Maybe he wasn't asking me at all? Maybe he was just asking if we should go and train again. But why… Why does that idea make me hurt so much?

Deep into the Nevada desert lands I was allowed to transform. The sky was full once again, stars being brighter then normal. It must be from being in such a pollution free zone. Humans really don't now how good they have it. And yet, ruining their planet is such a slow process they won't realise it for a long time from now. Sighing out into the night I sat onto the floor, red sand covering my body. The tiny grains were freezing cold against my warm frame, allowing me to calm down. Now with a data pad in hand my mind wandered. It was still so confusing to me. I've never had someone like me in this way… It was exhilarating and punishing at the same time. If Bulkhead didn't tell me I wouldn't have worked it out… would I? Maybe if Bumblebee had ended up with someone else then I would have realised it? It could be coincidence we were near enough the same age, could it? Did I like Bumblebee?

… Yes. For some instinctual reason, I did. The hope he brought, overcoming everything, loyal, kind… It was like I was watching him this way all along. And yet, I had to be one of the most messed up femme’s to ever land on this Earth. My background wasn't a pretty white. I had suffered so much in the last years, and even now those scars are still embedded into my body –forever. Could he, accept that? Dropping the datapad into the sand I hid my face. A silent scream came so easily to me as I was stuck in these thoughts. The duration of my frustration was fuelled more and more as I began to count out the amount of times I had really noticed Bumblebee. Even during our first meeting where I plugged him into the machine. I’m really hung on him huh? When would I have realised this? It's not like this is some sort of crush though. If even my spark was buzzing at the mere mention of his name now -there had to be a deeper connection, an everlasting part of me committed to him. Clutching my body together I smiled to myself. I'm such an idiot.

“It's too late to be doing this sort of thing, Artemis!” A voice from across the land made me jump. Really?! Looking over my shoulder I looked to Bumblebee who was standing just at the edge of the hill. “What on Earth are you doing?! You could have come to me to say that!” I laughed, holding the datapad to my chest with a grin still on my face. Walking over to where he was I slid down the bank, looking up to the mech. “Yeah? You wouldn't listen to me anyways.”

“You're right, I wouldn't.” The reaction on his face looked like amusement but it was masked under his fake shock. “You should know that by now.”

“Oh, I know that all too well.”


	10. Darker Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darker times are happening. 
> 
> Be prepared. 
> 
> Revelations.  
> Connections.   
> Devestation.

  
Halfway back to base Bumblebee was called back to the desert. I wasn't informed why, but Ratchet had told me to get back ‘immediately’. So I complied in order to avoid conflict. With feeling anew in my chest I drove silently home at a slow pace to be left with my own thoughts. Bumblebee was really a gentleman huh? He had always come and get me, no matter where. I'm sure my company wasn't the best, being full of bad jokes and snarky comments; but Bumblebee seemed to enjoy being beside me-- as I did to him. The noise of another oncoming ground bridge made me stop in my tracks. Waiting at the entrance for a short amount of time the portal eventually disappeared in just enough time for me to hear the distant panic. It was enough to edge me on faster, getting in and transforming. Ratchet was huddled over the status pod area once again. Oh scrap… who was it? As my spark began to churn with panic I could see Arcee steadily waking up. It sent me into an ease of mind. Why on Earth had everyone woke up so abruptly? Arcee was asleep a couple of hours ago, and even though it was close to morning what sort of night mission would leave her in this state? Was Bee and Bulkhead okay?! As I searched the room I was settled when seeing them off to the side. Relaxing I walked to Ratchet as he would usually bark at me to go fetch him things. “Yes, that's it. Follow the light.” The medic moved the torch around as Arcee’s optics followed. What had happened?

“Not the best choice of words, Ratchet.” The femme mumbled as she began to focus on the world once more. Sitting up she rubbed the back of her head, shifting to get up from the stasis area. Wow, she couldn't be put down for ten seconds. Always ready to go. As she stumbled away from the area Ratchet and Bumblebee quickly came to her aid to help her keep straight for a couple of steps. “Arcee, are you all right?” Jack asked, looking up to his partner. “Sure. Except for being blindsided by Optimus.”

“Didn't I tell you?” Fowler yelled from below. “What?” I asked quickly confused on what was going on. Optimus doing this? No… There’s no way. “Impossible.” Ratchet exclaimed, looking at the femme as if she were lying. Or maybe, he was hoping she was. “ I'm only reporting what I saw.” Arcee answered back sharply, pushing herself into one hip. “Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?” Jack asked looking confused to the Agent and then Ratchet. Hm, Ratchet has known Prime the longest after all. It would only make sense for him to have some theory on what was going on. “Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again.” Raf mumbled looking slightly scared. I couldn't help but sympathise with the little guy. After all, everyone here must have feel so lost without Prime. “Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time.” Miko suspected looking down to Raf. That didn't help at all to ease his nerves. “If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a serious problem.” Fowler pointed up to Ratchet, still a little pissed about his encounter with the mech earlier.

“This is absurd.” Ratchet protected Prime from the accusations. He began to walk towards the computer, digits hanging over the keyboard control. “A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident. In fact he's just returning now.” Ratchet looked to the rest of the group, his optics now less confident. Prime harming innocent others? Hardly. As he did roll into the base everything went quiet. Like we were just observing some sort of enemy. No, I don't think Prime would have done this! It was impossible. “Is something wrong?” Optimus asked when looking at everyone. “ We were just wondering where you've been.” Arcee suspected also, standing close to everyone else while Optimus was a good distance away. Stood next to Bumblebee I looked down the line of Autobots with confusion. Why were they so quickly to turn? “We haven't been able to reach you.” Bulkhead added, also looking overly wary.

“I have been outside of our communication range—.” As Prime went to reach from something at his side everyone began flipping out their weapons. As I jumped from surprise an arm from Bumblebee moved me backwards, shielding me. “--In a subterranean energon deposit…” Prime didn't look as if to blame us for doing this. The confusion in his eyes was enough to convince me. Holding out a hand to Bumblebee I held his arm back down and looked at Prime with a sympathetic look. “Come on. It's our guy. Can't you tell?” Jack asked, looking to us all. The rest of the team was still frozen they seemed to change their thoughts shifted Arcee started to make the first move, and everyone else followed. The room was still high in tension. “We're sorry.” Arcee spoke first once again.

“Don't blame them, Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight out on the open highway by a big rig -- one that bore a striking resemblance to you.” The voice was coming from a slightly skeptic all Fowler. As usual he was gripping the bars near the elevator near the kids, looking at the Prime when he spoke. His eyes looked down on alert when his phone began to ring. Quickly his hands fumbled to take the contraption from his pockets.“What?! That's not possible. I can tell you sure as there are shorts it isn't him. Alden military base is under attack by Optimus Prime.”

“The truck?” The uncertainty in Jack’s voice put us all on edge. “ The 'Bot.” Fowler secured our thoughts, making me shiver in surprise. Holding one of my arms in the other I contemplated on the situation when a hush came over the room once more. It was a horrible situation. I'm not entirely sure what to make of it either… It had to be MECH, now they had a T-Cog and the energon for it. It was clear what their ambitions were... But a copy of Prime…?

While I was left with Ratchet back at base we awaited the oddly quick return from the Autobots. Bumblebee had kept me up to date with our comm during the duration of the fight. The quick mention of a replica of Optimus caused me to feel uneasy. It wouldn't be the same as him. But the humans didn't know that, and now we are in danger. There was no going off base right now.

“No, General Bryce. Optimus Prime did not attack our boys. Because I was with Prime when I received the alert. Yes, sir.  
The autobots were at your base, but only in response to the initial attack. But, sir, I -- Yes, sir. I understand.” Fowler stuttered on the phone sending bounds of negative waves at me. There was no wonder on why the humans had done this. After all, we were powerful beings. “So, what's the damage?” Jack asked the much older man. The teen was shifting on each foot in an anxious way too. I hadn't even noticed I was shifting side to side just as he was. “ All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all 'Bots on sight.”

“Are you kidding?!” Jack shouted. “But th-they're innocent.” Raf stuttered looking at the floor to ponder. His head shot back up after speaking to glance at Fowler like he could do something. “Optimus was framed!” Miko exclaimed, angry over all of this. Her expression reflected my own thoughts about MECH. Starscream had helped them and now everything was turning to scrap.

“Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity.” Optimus began to speak to Fowler and the children before looking back out to us. He knew that we would need to stop his replica at any costs. It had purposely tried to kill humans for no apparent reason before. “A 30-foot-tall transforming imposter.” The growl in Fowler’s voice... “They actually did it.  
Those butchers managed to crack the code.” In Ratchet’s words left nothing to the imagination. We knew the culprit. Just as I had guessed.

"MECH." Optimus spoke on slightly gritted teeth. Ratchet nodded with an agreement whirl looking out to us. “MECH abducted Breakdown and by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut.”

“I was there.” Bulkhead added and secured the information. “And we know that, more recently, they obtained Starscream's T-cog.” It was Prime who continued the trail of thoughts, putting pieces together. “Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you.” Arcee mumbled.

“Which, in turn, scanned an appropriate vehicle form.” Ratchet spoke. Looking over the group I could finally see how perfectly they worked together. Their team was so strong, and right now I was still on the sidelines watching in. They wouldn't trust me on the battlefield. It wasn't like I was getting any closer to becoming a warrior though. I'm so pitiful. “Fill the tank with Energon…” Jack kept going, keeping the conversation a flow.

“--And say hello to Nemesis Prime!” Miko looked a little too excited by that as she clenched her fist and looked to all of us. “So, where do we start? MECH's base could be anywhere.” Fowler grumbled while rubbing the back of his head in thought.

“Not necessarily. While MECH may have learned much of our biology--.” Optimus went to answer, his optics trailing over to Ratchet. “They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology. Without access to a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation.” The Medic was typing away at the computer while tracking a scan carefully. Placed quietly at the back I was calmly trying everything not to get involved. I just wasn't useful in things like this… Even with my front line experience in these darkest of times I couldn't think of anything to help.

“Chances are the MECH’s base is within driving distance of both incidents.” Arcee went on to look at Fowler to explain what everyone was thinking. I hadn't even thought about the possibility... “What are we waiting for? Let's get out there and mash MECH's little science project!” As the Agent slammed his fist onto his palm I couldn't help but feel the weight of the situation. Going to attack head first was surely stupid. Then again, the doppelgänger would start causing more problems for humans. No human life should be at risk. “Agent Fowler, I do not think it advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH’s robot again.” Optimus spoke in concern for Fowler's safety. However, the stubborn human looked to be triggered by what he had said and a shock of anger ran through him. “Well, I'm not sure it's advisable for 'Bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you!” The snap from Fowler only secured that he was ready to go. The look on Prime's face looked different though. “We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary.” Ratchet began to work up the ground bridge, signalling that the mission was a go. I couldn't help but think of Bulkhead’s words from yesterday, wondering what I should say. If Bumblebee really did like me, should I say something? Wait for him? I've never had someone like me before. It's so strange… And yet still, exciting. Looking over to the yellow mech my optics darted to the floor in thought. Right, what to say? Well, he would be sure to go now. I had to say something at least! Advance Artemis!

“Ah--!” As the ground bridges shipped everyone off Optimus waited back with Bumblebee as I took a few steps forwards, looking up to Prime then back down to Bumblebee. I had their attention. Their plural, not singular. I guess thsi wasn't the time...

“Be safe…” Nice one. Optimus paused looking at me. I was just stood in the middle of the room, acting out of character; and Bumblebee also looked confused at my sudden explosion of fumbling words. “We will return shortly.” Optimus nodded before turning around and leaving. I copied him, but moving at a much quicker pace. I could feel my cheeks burning blue! I'm going to need to set up our patch up tools and cool myself off…

_____

  
The upcoming mornings were very quiet. The day after the mission the children had been rushed home in the night in order to be able to get to school on time tomorrow with a few good hours of sleep. That had left us Autobots with the rest of the day to do whatever we pleased until Ratchet found something. The whole of last night I had fallen asleep against the desk, my spark pounding as thoughts of what would happen tomorrow. I had to try and get close to Bumblebee. How? I had no idea… Placing my hands away from the tools in front of me I have a gentle sigh in thought. From the corner of my optics Ratchet had glanced over to me as soon as I made the sound but he didn't look to be willing to look any further into my troubles.

I felt so refreshed recently… It was strange though, like I had somehow been put at peace. As the night was still young and I had only just awoken I knew the hours I would be awake would be short, as I didn't want to mess up my sleeping pattern. So with hours left it would only be logical to check on my systems. The approach to the main computer as slow as my joints started to ease into movement. Now the White medic was staring at me as the procedure began. “There’s no need to bother with that, you've been in power down for a long time. I've already checked on you three times these last days.”

“Wait, what?”

“You've been asleep for five days, Artemis. You have been severely de-energised, without even recognising it! You must learn to take better care of yourself-.” Ratchet went on to explain. My processor was barely catching up. “I-I didn't know.” As I stumbled on my words I leant against the wall, my spark thumping. It happened again then? Ever since the Well incident this had been happening frequently. Maybe once every month in Earth’s units. That was probably too often… “ This has been happening for a while now. It's nothing to worry about Ratchet.”

“You've been here for a few months now. I would hope you would come forwards to cooperate and allow us to study this strange power. Just imagine if we all had it?! We would be indestructible-.” Ratchet thought outloud, his optics trailed off from me. With thoughts from deep into his mind my spark thumped rapidly in worry.

...

What?!

I was back to one: a lab rat? To earn my keep I would allow him to study on me? No way. I have tried this myself with no success. The readings are too random, and the instruments used to measure the results always can't handle the power. “You want me to become a Labrat? Ratchet, I was on a Deception base for years. Don't you think they've tried to copy this and take it for themselves. It doesn't work-.”

“A deeper look into your coding-.”

“No! Ratchet, this isn’t something to mess about with. Why would you even suggest a thing-?!”

“I'm thinking about the team. It’s not as if we would harm you-.”

“What? Harm me like the Decepticons did?! If you think I’m going to let you even come close to try to harness this, you're crazy. The results from the last time someone tried to do that left me with permanent coding! I've tried to make sense of it, Primus, the whole of Deception Lab on Cybertron had me in and out of stasis for months on end!” As I spoke Ratchet didn't seem to phase. I had a feeling why he wasn't responding… And it felt like my trust was being stripped away.

“But you already knew that…”

“We had news back on Cybertron that a living weapon of mass destruction was amidst the Decepticons. That an Autobot was giving information about a legendary power.” Prime had walked into the room now. I could see his optics look cloudy as he explained. “The thought of betrayal led us to believe it would be best to leave the Decepticons to do what they do best: ravage a source until there is nothing left.” Ratchet went on. The look of regret on his face as he closed his optics. He couldn't bare to look at me. He had worked beside me the cycles before war broke out on Cybertron. He knew who I was... And yet he stood by?

"You left her to the Decepticons?!” Bulkhead walked in with the rest of the group who should have been in power down. They looked horrified from what had just been said. “A traitor that early in the war was unheard of. A vote was cast and that's what we did. We didn't rally a rescue mission-.”

“You knew it was me… because Savagestreak left to come find you. He would have got killed for that. He was born into the lower caste and knew the only way to get somewhere was in the Decepticon ranks. He didn't care if he killed. A cold hearted mech, who was my last source of hope, who I had grew up with and cared for, who only had me for a weight to his humanity, came straight to you for help, and you refused to help him?” The room went deadly silent as I began to run over the thoughts in my head multiple times-- trying to depict all the different memories up to when that had happened. “Is that true, Optimus?” Arcee asked. There was doubt in her voice, as if she don't want to believe what I was saying. He didn't respond. Her head dropped to look at the floor, thinking about what we all had just said. “Was it because you thought I was a traitor, or a Decepticon?” I asked, my head snapping up to look at Prime. “Or perhaps because I had previously become friendly with Megatron?” That shocked everyone slightly. Optimus seemed to know this, and Ratchet looked slightly disgusted with me. Nevertheless I continued, backing away from all of them. “Because you weren't the only one to know Megatron before he became what he is today. And yet, I'm still- to this day- being looked down upon for wanting to be free to have a relationship with who I want to! I HEALED Megatron and other Gladiators, that's how I gained good reputation with the Decepticons. I wanted to help those who had so little… The injustice among us all, Decepticon and Autobot, still reigns; and it will for years to come. If this so called peace ever comes between us, I just hope that a new chapter will be provided for all. Because I will not live in a society where bots are shunned because of previous actions. After all, we are all murders acting like saints.” My little speech came fully from my heart. I had overreacted once more. It was definitely worth it though, for the true battle under the façade of ‘rivalry over energon supply’ was that Cybertrons corrupt system was leaving bots to rust in that shadows. It was something I felt strongly about. It's why I helped heal those who were in need of it. A Wrecker, of all those on Cybertron, had to divert herself from an already paved path and seek for something more fulfilling. My argument would sting among the group for another day or so. I didn't want to be hated by the Autobots. The truth had to be told before we became too familiar.

“I forgive you for leaving me. It's going to be a battle for many neglected bots who are hidden among the starts to forgive you though. We must all work together to carve a forgiving and fair system, to forget the past and find a bright future. With that, the scars that have been stained upon many may be healed.”

_____

  
The next morning I had been awaken by a comm coming through. It sent me into a panic as soon as the bleeping began. As I sat up with a sigh it was Ratchet on the other end. I guess everything from yesterday had been swept under then? Hopefully at least… The hours after my speech I began to regret it. Getting up an out of my allocated, cold room I walked through the corridor to meet with a silence that made me stiffen. Stood in the middle of the compact silo my spark picked up as I had a sigh and held a hand to my helm. I don't really want to fight with everyone about this. After all, I've done things I'm not proud of. But then again, I guess war makes us all into villains. Moving into the main room I could see the kids looking at the screen with a look of worry on their face. Each one was hunched over, making me nervous as I stepped to Ratchet. “Bumblebee, do you come in?” Silence. My rush to Ratchet’s side went noticed by the kids and the medic, optics searching over the screen. Bumblebee wasn’t responding yet fully functional. What on Earth was going on?

“Ratchet, what’s going on?” I asked, looking away from the screen for a short second. His optics were wide as he didn't look away, hand gripping the edge of the computer. “Where are they-?!”

“Making haste to the Decepticon ship.”

“What?! Why didn't you wake me up?!” My optics went wide as I stepped back. Oh no, not Bumblebee and the others? Scrap. I have to get out there... Glancing to the ground bridge control I gritted my jaw, rushing over and flipping the switch. “Artemis, no! You must stay here! If the Decepticons get their hands on you-!”

“I can't let Bee and the others down…!” I sighed, Ratchet grabbing my wrist as I pulled down the switch. The ground bridge was quick, my energy filling over is hand as Ratchet snapped his digits back. As a gasp of pain came over him shame filled me. The mission would be simple: to help. It would be more than I have ever done for the Autobots, I had to start giving my full devotion! This would be how I would cover my scars and show my gratitude for them.

The green energy swirled around me as I began to transform mid jump. My tires hit the ground as I gained speed, hitting the accelerator. Coming out of the other end a sharp sound hit my audio sensors. The noise of a stasis beam. Transforming back into my other form I could clearly see the frozen frames on the floor. Was I too late?! Running forwards I lifted my arm up, a transparent shield covering my forearm as I ran behind it, pulling a cannon out in the other hand. The ship was shooting so many bullet I could only just keep track of some of them. The yellow hue over my optics suggested that the sand had been moved up in the wind for a while, and Optimus jumping was not a good sign. By doing that he limited his movement to a dodge! “Optimus no!” I yelled, my arm dropping as the stasis ripped over his body. The Sparks ate away at his body, making him freeze and fell to the floor. Gritting my jaw I looked up to the ship, my optics drastically moving to look around. What? The Spark extractor, here? The grey and silver device like no other was way too valuable to the Autobots. Using it was a cruel attack… Have we become that desperate? Energy surrounded by body, filling up the empty spaces within me and fuelling enough power to lift the device to me. By pushing out the power my will somehow would manage to gather it. With that thought in mind I reached out with my right arm, dropping the shield in order to use it. The energy jumped out like a blazing blue, ready to take the object over and allow me to move it. It ripped in the air, sounding like a thousand thunder storms at one time. And yet it was silence when the sensation of pain came over me. I had been hit by the stasis beam… My desperate attempt was stupid. And now I was back in their hands…

_____

  
“The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship.” The faint voice of Ratchet made me shift, my spark beginning to respond to my overdrive. The light force I gave to wake myself was abruptly changed to me falling slightly forwards. “Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain the potential doomsday devices which lie at the site of each.” Optimus stopped speaking and looked back, my foot hitting the ground and energy flowing out of my hands quickly.

What if it wasn't him? 

Who... where was I? 

DON'T TOUCH ME. 

The bolt of blue was directly going towards the group, as sudden realisation came over me. Oh God! My sharp reflexes made me force my hand up and then flicking my wrist back. It whipped back to me, the energy, back into my hand, making me freeze in worry before sighing. Shifting my hand the cannon went back into place, everyone looking to me, my optics going into focus. The forms of all my teammates faced me, relief flushing over their faces.

And yet, I retracted my hand back and held it to my chest, looking like a stupid child. I acted like a child yesterday… I wonder why it took so much longer to switch back? Everyone looked as if to have at least half an hour to collect themselves. As I looked away to think my thoughts became clouded. Why was I bothering to try and ignore them? Act like nothing happened was a stupid idea. What I think is the truth may be crushing to others. Words tried to form in my head, feeling like Trojans pulling up. “It was stupid to run off like that Artemis.” Ratchet spoke, sounding much more understanding. My optics drifted up to them all, the team looking much more in place without me in it. I was a highly disgustingly femme after all. It would take a lot to fix me up. “I know… I didn't even end up helping.” Crossing my arms over my chest my optics drifted back to the floor. It was true. I might as well slept longer, I did nothing back there.

“You're actions spoke clearly, much like your words.” Optimus stepped forwards to speak, coming to stop in front of me. My optics moved from his pedals up to his face quickly, not being able to take in the sheer height of the Prime. “These words you speak are those we try to ignore, all of us. The correlation you bring forwards, about the future to the past, is very much true.” The Prime paused causing a shift in the air. They did know what I had said already was true? And yet, they didn't want to hear it. The guilt that came with war, memories and flashbacks, had to be hidden deep down in order to focus. I have to stop bringing it back up unnecessarily. “I would like to apologise for my actions. In response to your determination I have been confining you to these walls-- said determination would be better served on the battlefield, beside us all.” The words from the Prime pierced into me. They hit my core and dissolved giving this feeling of deep satisfaction. For once, I was being recognised for what I did best? Never once, not even from my father, had I been highly praise for what I have done. No matter the situation I defied many bots and have been shunned for it. Now, a Prime was thanking me for my lecture. “There are many mysteries surrounding you, Artemis. Many you do not wish to share with us. It is clear you do not feel as if you belong beside us-- yet you risk yourself to help us. You've sacrificed yourself for the well being of others, and Cybertron. It would be a fault to not try to understand you better.” His extended hand made me turn static. How? How is it Optimus make you want to die for him? How he manages to rally up the Autobots for anything? I will strive to be like him. My arms that had been wrapped around myself were at my sides. A smile crept onto my face as I closed my optics for a short moment to remove my tears. My extended hand took his, a gentle hand shake following. The approval flowing through me made my spark feel warm. It was like I could be a part of something here. Something I have tried to reject up until now...

On my tip toes I moved forwards and hugged the Prime, no regret in my action as he stopped. He didn't know how to respond, his hand that was extended outward to shake mine still in place even though I had let go. I guess a Prime doesn't get too many hugs? “I will also try harder.” I promised, letting my arms slack as I stepped back. “I am sorry for speaking so abruptly without thinking of the consequences. When I do speak, it is usually in hope my words will somehow shape the future. Like, I can somehow make a change even without using my powers. So sometimes I lose myself in words.”

“Good, I thought you hated us!” Bulkhead sighed in relief. He stopped his exhale to then begin laughing, looking down to Miko who was also smiling. “You really can speak for the whole of Cybertron, kid. I just hope your moves will be as powerful as your words.” Arcee added, looking happily between me and Optimus. The Prime still looked a little lost from the hug I had given him. I guess I was half hugging Orion Pax for treating me kindly too—I owed him big time. The crowd dispersed a little, leaving me with a gleeful smile and a new sensation of feelings. Yet one stuck out. The way I reacted earlier, with Bumblebee, thinking that he was gone… If I didn't hurry up and say something then maybe I wouldn't have the chance. We both were brought up in a war, and knew how to function within one. We knew all too well that war can take anyone at anytime. I wasn't prepared to allow Bee to go before I managed to confess. I would need to think about how, and soon.

“If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources.” I noticed how when Optimus spoke his optics shifted over all of us. So we will be split apart from now on? That would make sense, but what if back up was needed? Having such a low number of team members was dangerous, especially now. “But, Optimus, when it comes to numbers, we are already at a grave disadvantage.” Ratchet argued, stepping forwards and motioning his argument with his hands. Optimus closed his optics for a short moment, a brief thought coming over his features. When he had finished his optics opened once more. “Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose.” He confessed, sounding skeptical. He didn't believe we could do it? It wouldn't surprise me. A sudden beep from the computer turned heads. The map of the Nemesis’ coordinates shifted over the screen. They were moving? Of course, Megatron had a hundred bots to do his bidding. “Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan.” Ratchet noted, speaking to all of us indirectly. “They just up and left? Without busting up a city block to get to it?” Arcee questioned sarcastically. She leaned on one hip as she spoke, her optics rolling in realisation of the ridiculousness. “They used subway tunnels. New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city.” Jack interjected. The useful information came a little too late but nevertheless was enough to give us an idea of their plan. “Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary. Artemis, Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area.” Optimus instructed me for the first time. Perking up to my name I gave a low hum in happiness.

“Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground.” Jack added, shifting his hair out of his face to see. Arcee looked curious in what he was saying. I also was wondering why Jack was trying so hard to try and get involved. Perhaps he had another genius plan? “Where are you going with this?” Arcee questioned about Jack’s intentions.

“You're gonna need a face man. Someone who can speak on their behalf. A human who can run interference if their cover gets blown.” Jack kept adding more positive points to try and persuade Optimus. He looked lost trying to explain his reasons. It was so dangerous to have humans around us. And yet, these humans make a valuable argument and prove their worth. “Well, I've actually been in subway stations. I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike Mr. "I've never been outside Jasper, Nevada".” Miko rolled her eyes while mimicking Jack. After crossing her arms Jack looked to the younger girl, his eyes dull with annoyance. “I have been to Cybertron.”

“Cybertron doesn't have subways.” Miko corrected with confidence. If only she knew what the traffic was like on Cybertron. We had trains of sorts, and cable carts. Then again, ground bridges would become much more useful. “Does it?” I snorted at her sudden insecurity about Cybertron. Maybe I should tutor them some more about our home planet? “Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate…” As he turned around Optimus glanced to Fowler, the hospital bed he was laying on not giving a lot of hope for that idea. “Banana fish!” The agent spoke with glee moving his arm in the air before dropping it once more. “ If he weren't still recovering for his encounter with the Decepticon warship.” Ratchet corrected, looking confused at Fowler's reaction to the stasis beam. “Which we survived without incident.” Miko reminded with a sassy tone. Her chest puffed out in pride as she stared at Optimus with confidence. “Very well. Miko and Jack will accompany Arcee, Artemis and Bumblebee. Initiate transport, and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics.” Optimus announced to us all. Miko looked very happy with this, alongside myself. I couldn't be happier to help out! The inspirational words from Optimus still filled my processor. I would make this war mine and allow me to do my part. It's my duty to those who are believing in me. Transforming I was placed behind Arcee, Bumblebee guarding my back. It wasn't insulting as I am the least experienced person on Earth. As we moved through the prepared ground bridge I began to get a clear mind ready for the mission. I had no idea what we would be finding, but that only made it more exciting! It would be nice if I could identify it first.

The scene on the other side made my spark skip. It was one of the back alleys in New York. The musty stench of the many cars exhaust pipes and trash may seem disgusting to most, but this is one of the smells you can never remove from your mind. It would be something you always a connected with a place. The brick walls around us were the average size of Cybertron living units. There was an abundance of different panel slates, dustbins and dirt around; but that only made the reveal even sweeter. As we rolled into the main roads I could see those iconic skyscrapers. Polished surface reflecting all manners of light and mirroring all the building around it. Each one looked like crystal statues, magnificently carved. New York reminded me of Cybertron a little, the busy nature certainly the same! As we all looked in awe at the environment, Arcee looked all ready to go. “Of course, it's no Cybertron.” Miko rolled her eyes while hanging out of Bee’s window to look at Jack. “All right, face, how do we get underground?” Bumblebee moved from behind me to drive away to get a better look. I wanted to follow after instead of theorising on how to get down there. “Well, you can't just jump the turnstiles and hope no one notices.” Jack mumbled, a sudden honk making me jolt back. I was awfully jumpy huh? Pathetic. “Check it out! Construction.” Miko yelled from down the street. Next to the two Autobots I was looking down to the entrance. Oh yeah, I wouldn't even get a really good look at the city then. We would be underground for a long time. If only there was a way for me to walk freely around the streets with the humans. Reincarnation? Pft... “A fact of life in the big city.” Miko noted for all of us before Bumblebee drove sneakily to the side and skidded down into the construction site. We all followed, myself rather sheepishly, as I tried not to make a fool of myself. Easily reaching the ground it became apparent I was getting really happy over small things. Primus, I need to get out more. Inside I transformed, stretching outwards as I did so. There was a lot of space in here! Probably not for Prime or Bulkhead, they're way too tall! Then again I wouldn't mind a couple of extra inches. I was even smaller than Bumblebee, placing me second to last in the Autobot team for height. Steadily looking down the way it was easy for me to see with my optics, but surely the kids would need some more assistance. So to solve that my energon blades would produce enough glow to illuminate the area. It would also be good if we were to get jumped. “Bumblebee, don't move! The third rail. It carries electricity to power the subway trains.” Jacks sudden shout made me nearly drop my energon blades. Holding the handle tighter than ever now I looked back with concern as the remainder of the electricity electrons separated from Bumblebee. It was a good thing that we were made of a stable material… Giving a supportive smile to the mech I moved with a skip in my step, trying to hide the face I was only walking on one side of track like a game. My balance was pretty good by the looks of it! It makes a pleasant change from tripping over all the time... “One touch and zap! You're fried.” Miko laughed. Bumblebee was now trying his best to try and avoid the rail now, hopping around to lighten the mood. “Living life on the edge... Shocker." Bumblebee laughed. I chuckled as he got back on his pedals properly. “He must have learned about that on TV or something.” Miko whispered to Jack, even though it was echoing in the tunnel. We ventured down the tunnel some more, taking each turn as Arcee instructed. However, it was obvious we were getting no where. And I was beginning to doubt her navigation skills. “Are we getting any closer?” The question we were all thinking was asked by Jack who dared questioning Arcee. “Triangulating the coordinates is one thing but figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another.” She complained, angling the device in her hands. I had fallen back to take up the rear, occasionally looking over my shoulder for any sight of movement. But only our shadows were daring enough to follow. Bumblebee did stop abruptly though to look around a hold towards the floor. I stopped to wait for him and wonder what he was looking at. And eventually we all grouped around to listen to the noise that had attracted him. “Drilling.” Arcee clarified the noise.

“ It's coming from this way!” Miko ran forward through the corridor. “Miko! Miko, what is your--!” Jack called after, jogging to catch up quickly. “Hold it right there!” That didn't sound too promising. A male voice made me stiffen up before glancing to the others. “There goes our face.” I mumbled, fitting into the gap and following after slowly. I was light on my feet so I didn't make much noise, thankfully. As the kids left inside of a sweeper I gave a breath out, looking to the others as we waited another few seconds before getting out. “Which way?” I asked, Arcee looking to the device before walking right. So we were following the kids then? As the gentle bleep of the device drove time faster I was happy to be able to listen to our pedals move. It was so quiet down here-- minus our feet of course. The distant drilling became louder as we moved onwards which promised a relic. “I'm picking up a locator beacon. The 'Cons have unearthed the relic.” Arcee announced as the drill got louder. We all paused at the sound of a voice, running to the wall on our left. As I switched to my energon cannons, I glanced to the two, astonished on how calm they were. I, myself, couldn't wait to turn on my battle computer. Arcee was waiting to give us instructions. “Well? Let me see it already!” Knockout’s voice was loud in the tunnels. Oh no…Why did it have to be Knockout? Of all the Decepticons Knockout had always been my support. He would genuinely look after me, and I him in return. He taught me a lot about being a medic too… But he was a Decepticon. And even though I still had my decepticon brand on my arm, I was now an Autobots. A low growl from behind made me shiver. What is that?! Looking over my shoulder I could see the Insecticon lunging forwards, making me push everyone forwards while using my other arm to unleash my shield. On impact I threw him back away, the shield now gone as I began to shoot and dodge. There were other shots from Arcee and Bee, but I was more worried about getting some distance from this beast. So the Insecticons were working for Megatron now? Interesting twist… Bee was thrown off by a hit, explosions going off at the same time to try and disorientate us both. A quick turn to the right and I was shooting once more, even using the walls to make me propel away from the beast. I was managing to avoid his claws by using my agility, speed and small size. Bumblebee on the other hand was failing. Arcee had skilfully jumped atop the beast, shooting down onto his neck before being hit off by a reacting hand. As she landed on the floor she wasn't down for long, myself and Bumblebee just managing to keep the tall beast off her. “I'll get the relic!” Arcee yelled, running off to once side. Glancing to Bumblebee as he was nearly hit again, the beast took another swipe ready to throw him against a wall, or pin him. Flicking out my hand to show my palm to the beast a blaze of blue warded him off, the creature shrieking into the air. Bee had time to collect himself before I had to stop, clenching my fist together and looking to the floor. Crap that hurt. My beating spark was aided by my battle computer working at full time. The Insecticon had taken the time during my pain to take to the ceiling. It was just able to hold on, ignoring me out of danger as it clawed forwards. It was still taking a beat towards Bumblebee, who was landing some decent hits. His shots were basically perfect, the beast flinching every so often-- but it wasn't enough. The primitive monster shoved Bumblebee against a wall before lunging forwards to hit his lights out. The powerful punch resulting in a chest wracking clash of metal. “Bumblebee?!” I yelled in response to his optics flicking on and off for a moment. Jumping forwards over the electrical rail I put my fist to the beast, shooting it in the face as it fell backwards. Screeching at me I held my hands up now by by Bee's side, a dome like shield forming around us both. To deal with the pain I was clenching my jaw, the beast scratching at the aura before giving up and scurrying away. Looking down to Bumblebee I kept the shield up in worry for us both. “You're okay?” I asked, my limit coming as the pain doubled. As my face scrunched up in pain the Scout was still out against the floor. Knockout came around the corner next to the Insecticon, something in his hands that even I didn't know. He didn't seem to notice my shield or the two of us as I kept strong. “Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do? And what better way to learn your power than to conduct an on-site experiment?” Knockout spoke with a sly grin. He had got past Arcee?! My optics searched around the tunnel to see her laid on the ground. I had to cover her too!

"You can try, Knockout!" I spoke in response, my hands now shaking as the energy swirled around, in and out of me. The sensation of heat from my fingers was growing, suggesting that I was overdoing it. That, and the strong pulsating pain in my chest. I had to save Arcee though! With a flick of my wrist the shield extended slightly towards her before shattering back to me. Oh Primus, I was losing it! As all the energy recoiled into me I felt my exhaustion come over in a wave as I fell to the floor. My optics rolled into my heads and dimmed. It was like I couldn't move and I was falling asleep at the same time. Blackout.

SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION.  
SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION.  
SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION.  
SEEK MEDICAL ATTENTION.

VITALS : NORMAL  
ENERGY LEVELS : LOW – SEEK ENERGON

As I awoke with a jolt I ignored my HUD yelling at me. My frame was beginning to regulate normally just as I tried to shift myself up. Nope, I couldn't move. The world and myself seemed separate right now. The feeling in my arms were regained all of a sudden, allowing me to push myself up to sit, glancing around to find no one around. I was definitely still in these tunnels but, alone? Did Bee and Arcee get taken by the Decepticons?! A panic came over me as I pulled myself against the wall, helm thumping from the amount of alerts I was getting. The problems were troubleshooter to try and find the issue, but I was more worried about the kids. Where were they now? Leant against the wall I held my forearms over my optics to shield myself away from the lights. Everything was aching right now. Even though I knew it would subside in a moment it was still painful right now. A gentle noise of thumping caused me to stiffen. Slowly moving my arm away from my face I got ready to face a train or something worst. Forcing myself into transform was a stupid idea, and yet it felt like I had no other. But my T-Cog was certainly not having it as I prepared to face whatever was coming around the corner. “Artemis?” Bee’s voice called out. Relaxing against the wall I dropped my energon cannon to look around the corner. As Bumblebee came around I gave a soft smile in a pathetic way. I literally couldn't move right now. “Are you alright to stand? How are you feeling?” Bumblebee rushed over once he saw me. The mech knelt down to hold my arm to help me up kindly—but there was no way I was getting up.

“Yeah, I'm okay. My body's not caught up with my mind yet though.” I spoke weakly, my voice box croaky as I spoke. Clearing my windpipe the mech gave a sympathetic look. He stood up and looked down to the way he just came. The pause he gave didn't help my helplessness as I wondered what he was thinking. Primus, I was pathetic. I had to train to get myself into a better shape. The effort that Bee and Arcee put into fight was less than half that I did. “Ratchet, bridge everyone back. I will wait with Artemis, she is recovering.” Bumblebee spoke into the Comm. That was embarrassing. I sounded like an awkward child who constantly put burden onto others. “Understood Bumblebee. I’ll be prepared to bridge you both back soon.” Ratchet responded. Whilst Bumblebee was taking care of that I was trying to move my knees. I could feel the energy coming back to each part of my body, but my knees could only just move.

“You don't have to push yourself like this… You're going to get really hurt one day.” Bumblebee nodded to me. A gentle smile formed on my lips as I closed my optics. “Rely on us more, alright? I'm a strong guy, I can take care of myself.”

“Oh yeah? Remind me of how I saved your can when that Insecticon was about to knock you out.” I grinned, looking up to him.

“Alright, I can look after myself most of the time.” He countered, moving to sit beside me. This had to be annoying to him-- waiting for me all the time. But, if what Bulkhead said is true, then Bumblebee wanted to talk with me more? “It seems like you can handle yourself well though.”

“You forget I'm a Wrecker.” Looking to my left Bumblebee was staring off to the other wall with a happy expression. “I inherited my battle skills. So how come you're so good at shooting straight?”

“It's a gift.” I went silent. His optics looked to me as I stopped talking. “What?” He asked in worry. “A gift? No, you definitely are lying about that. What's your secret?” I asked while shifting to my energon cannon and holding it up, trying to get a good aim at a hole in the wall in front of us both. “What am I doing wrong right now?”

“Everything.” He mocked with a chuckle.

“What?!” I spoke, trying to keep my hand from shaking. “Everything how?!”

“You need to relax some more. Change the angle a little lower to keep your arm still. Looking at the cannon above the top to see where you're shooting-.” He continued, making me become puzzled. “Alright, alright. I'm bad, I get it. Who needs to shoot, we're only in a war.” I laughed, Bee also chuckling. In that moment I could only wonder what his voice would be like. How it would sound, the accent…? It would be bad to bring up such bad memories. Our relationship wasn't even strong right now. There was this barrier between us that I couldn’t explain. As I had said, we are in a war though… Anything can happen. We can become closer. Or, one of us could die.. As my legs shifted I gave a smirk. “Looks like I can actually move now.”

“That's really strange, er, I mean- it's strange how this happens?” Bumblebee slurred while getting up, shifting to hold my arm once more to guide me upwards. Using him for support I was thankful to be back on my feet. “When I try to use the energy it becomes my main source, an alternative to energon I guess. So switching back and fourth causes a lot of problems.” Stood up and balancing on my own I gave a successful grin. Bumblebee looked impressed on how fast I got ready to go. I motioned the way and started a slow walk. “So, you really don't know about it in depth?” Bee asked. The question was more direct that I had intended his to be. But I gave a short nod. “From what little I know I think I only have it to give hope… There has to be another more significant reason that I'm not seeing though… It's a too great power to be wasted on me. I'm astonished that I was chosen to host it. The way that Alpha Trion spoke of it gave me the impression that I wasn't to abuse it, but to give it to the people. Possibly to guide who ever is left of us back home eventually. I think that maybe, one day, we’ll have peace.” In though I smiled as I spoke. “I look forward to that day.” I added, looking to my left to see Bumblebee looking at me attentively. He looked to be admiring my words as I spoke, a gentle nod coming from him.

“I’d like that too. Even if we are the lucky ones right now, it would be nice for everything to go back to the way it was all those years ago.” Bumblebee looked towards as light was showing toward the end of the tunnel. We all missed Cybertron then? It had only just grew on me that the amount I missed it was so much more than usual. A yearning to be able to walk down the street with a couple of credits to spend, talking to the shop owners happily. Those streets would be rebuilt one day. “To be able to be truly happy.”

This is your chance to do something Artemis!

My subconscious was dragging me to stop before we got too close to the exit. When my pedals did eventually slow to a full stop Bumblebee took a few more steps before looking back at me. It had been months of wanting to say something. If I didn't say it now then I was truly a fool. “Are you okay Artemis? Do you want to rest some more?” Bee spoke kindly, his pedals steps getting closer. He was so kind, charming and loyal. What would I have done to deserve someone like this? Did I even deserve him? I had to try and see… “No… I-I’m not quite sure how to say this…” I smiled, holding my hands together in front of me. Eventually I pulled them up to my chest, gathering confidence as I did so.

“I'm not really sure how it happen, where it be back at that warehouse when we set off on that mission together. Or when you showed me around Jasper when I could finally transform… But, Bumblebee, I've really fallen for you…” I spoke in a hushed tone, my breath become lost during the end. My emotions were buzzing in my chest as my spark ebbed gently. When I looked back up the Scout looked… Shocked? The look on his face looked like he didn't want me to say that at all. Rejection?! I hadn't even though about the consequences if I was rejected! “Oh… It's okay. I understand if this is the least thing you wanted to hear… W-we’re in a war after all. I-it’s n-not like there is any time… And your probably preoccupied a-all the time.” I stopped my awkward words. Bumblebee looked to be functioning now, his optics blinking. Still in shock? Embarrassed my cheeks burned blue as I closed my optics, facing down to the floor in shame. Did Bulkhead lie to me?! No, he seemed like a nice bot! Oh god… My world is pretty much all for Bumblebee right now… The gentle noise of footsteps stopped and started so quickly. A hand rested on my side and my head was tilted up. Looking upward to see Bee’s expression, he was wearing a deeper blush than me. As soon as I saw his mouth guard move my spark jolted. An open node made way for a sudden connection, the mech claiming my lip plates. A pulse went from my chest, Bumblebee holding me close as my spark burned to be near his. Moving my head back I pressed my forehead to his and gave a soft laugh. The flowing feeling of our life force exchanging to one another made a shiver of pleasure come over me. It was a rush like no other I had felt before, the spark node over coming my family ones. Closing my optics a part of me felt filled. I could sense a part of me within Bee, a very small part of me sensing his feelings. It caused my feeling to double, twice the amount of happiness. The subconscious movement of my hands placed against Bee’s chest ebbed me to come down for this high.

As I opened my optics to see my potential sparkmate Bumblebee looked content. The feeling of love flowing through our weak bond comforted me as I moved back. Lifting a hand up to my warm cheeks my ventilation system finally kicked in ready to cool me down. A welcomed sensation due to my hot frame. Though we both were very much silenct the sheer feelings blooming in my chest was enough to satisfy the quiet hush. I managed to look up to the mech, his optics watching me in concentration as I showed joyful smile. “You don't know how long I wanted to do that…” Bee mumbled. The slow process of me figuring out what he had said stopped, having a result of me biting my lip plate. In a burst of happiness I leaned towards, wrapping my arms around Bumblebee with a gentle hum of happiness. “Me too…” I pressed my face to his chest, the mech stumbling for a moment before wrapping an arm around me. I had just managed to do so without hitting Bee’s wings, but I dared to think how he would with me. I just managed to fit into his arms-- as broad as he was. It felt safe to be here.

“Do we have to go back?” I joked, looking up to Bee who was smiling. “Unfortunately we do, Sweetspark.” He spoke while dropping his arms, looking at me admiringly. Just after he checked left and right, making sure that there were no people around… Witnesses. Wrapping my arms around my chest I looked in the same direction as him before blushing once more. The small mention of my new nickname gave me wonderful new feelings!

:: I'm locking into your coordinates. Ready to go back? :: - Ratchet

My small perk up to Ratchets voice only ended in me blushing. How would I face Bulkhead? He was the one who opened my optics to my feelings. All sorts of feeling I would push down, and then explode with them later on… It happened again then? As the ground bridge opened behind up, I looked to Bumblebee. The way he merely looked at me was causing a clash of emotions. The mech extended his hand, his optics still looking in mine. With a gentle smile I place my hand softly in his, my own much smaller. A supportive squeeze from the mech beside me made me walk, myself a little more in front as I guided him through. We're we going to broadcast this out? I wonder why everyone else would think… They probably wouldn't mind.

:: So, are we going to tell everyone? :: - Bumblebee

:: I was just thinking the same thing… There’s no rush though. I'm not going anywhere. :: - Artemis

Bumblebee looked over to me as his thumb brushed over my hand. How was he so good at this? I'm pretty sure we both have no experience with this sort of thing. Yet, it felt natural to try to keep close and feel a glow when near Bee. As we got closer the mech let go of my hand. My digits lingered for a moment from sadness do the lack of contact, but it was soon replaced as I closed my arms over myself. Ratchet was going to be more concerned with my condition anyway.

 

On the other side I could hear the low shout from Ratchet. Another sent me jogging into the base, seeing Bulkhead lifeless on the floor. A gasp from my mouth was ceased as I began to grab for devices to help. “Bulkhead, respond!” Ratchet yelled trying to get a response. Pulling out a connection plug I hooked him up to another advanced computer, calmly trying to get my head straight. Scrap! Time to over exert myself some more.   
Miko cried out suddenly, “Bulkhead?” A glimpse of her sent me in a protective mode as I weakly assured her with a smile. Kneeling down I was holding my hands next to Bulkhead’s helm, keeping them still as my monitor searched. “What happened?!” I asked Ratchet, looking up to the medic who was still trying to help. He didn't respond, trying harder to help. With my hands carefully on Bulkhead’s helm I breathed slowly before using my energy to determine the state of his processor and its activity. In concentration I had my optics closed, seeing a few images of Miko and fast memories. These were Bulkhead’s thoughts? I wasn't expecting that… Ignoring them I pushed past as his spark began to speed up, making me fall back as I disconnected myself from him. “What happened?” Miko asked, sounding lost. “Tox-En exposure, among other things. Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure.” The shape reply form Ratchet was only short because he was scanning and reviving Bulkhead on and off. My optics tried to keep up as I pulled over the medic kit, opening Bulkhead’s optics and using a torch to see any signs of life. His spark was slowly trying to ebb it's way back, but I could sense it leaving. If I were to try what I had done before, showing the Sparks of others, would it be against the Prime's? Oh I don't care, this was far too important! “Hold on. Tox-En?” Arcee questioned in half shock.

“Help me get him into the medical bay now!” Myself, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet pulled up the Wrecker with great effort, dragging over to the left. The metal scrapping was a short lived noise as we tried quickly to get him over. The monitor on my hip was still bleeping away, telling me he was still here. Laid on the medical berth Bulkhead slacked his arms down. His rag doll appearance only making me nervous. Instinctively holding out my hand I outstretched my hand searching out Bulkhead's spark. If only I could see its pattern we could see clearly what was going on. And now I knew how to do that, thanks to Alpha Trion. My hand was batted away from Ratchet all of a sudden, his optics shooting up to me to look me in the optics. “Not now.”

“It's the only way I'm going to give us all a piece of mind. Besides, I’m not really touching anything.” I pulled my hands back, holding them over Bulkhead’s chest near his spark chamber. The gentle buzz on my hands began to gather up, allowing me to show a bright ball of blue light. Now we could see his spark rate pattern. It would determine a lot of things: loss of energon, infection, exhaustion… Carefully displaying the replica upwards a couple of forms came to stand beside me, watching over my shoulder. Ratchet only just managed to take his optics away from Bulkhead to see the model. It was gently pulsing, too slow for my liking. The forms next to me held a hand to my shoulder, letting me take back the energy as I gave a nod. Bulkhead should be fine… Hopefully. Most of the team looked in shock at the mysterious figures dissolving back into my frame. If only I had gotten back quicker… Closing my optics my head fell forward to face the floor.

“ Bulkhead is stable, for the moment, but I've had to induce stasis.” The gentle beeping kept time going onwards. We all had led our breaths until Ratchet had spoke, making us all meet around the computer. I could only imagine if it was one of us, a smaller Cybertronian. Bulkhead was strong, unlike myself… If I got hit, I probably wouldn't be functioning. And yet, I still felt guilty. The noise of an engine echoed around the drive way. I came a small sports car, that swiftly transformed into Wheeljack. I haven't had the chance to speak to him properly yet. There was so much I wanted to know… “What's the damage, Doc?” The mech spoke in his rural accent. “Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit.” The mere mention of the damage sent Wheeljack into a stiff posture. He knew all too well that this was serious. “I've watched you work. You're a maestro.” Wheeljack hoped, looking at Ratchet as if with a challenge. “And now there’s two medics. You'll both be able to do something.” Wheeljack looked over to me now. His optics were narrowed as I closed my agape mouth in disappointment caused by me. There was nothing I could do… Keeping my gaze away from Wheeljack I looked to the floor. “The Tox-En exposure has caused system-wide shutdown on a sub-micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength.”

  
“You gonna tell me who did this to him?” Wheeljack snapped. From the moment his cool slipped I knew who he was talking to—Optimus. It felt like every time Optimus began to win over Wheeljack something bad happened. Glaring to the Wrecker I stepped forwards. “Wheeljack, don't.” My voice was stern, the mech rolling his optics at me. His ignorance made my engine rumble softly, a build up beginning. “ At the moment, I believe it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge.” Optimus answered Wheeljack nevertheless. His tone was much wavered than usual. Even Prime was uncertain of Bulkhead’s recovery. “You do that.” The White mech looked away from us all and began to walk away. I marched after in annoyance, gripping his shoulder and pulling him back for a split second. “What are you trying to do? Quench this false goal you have? You think this is going to make this easier?!” I snapped at him, knowing full well I could get away with it. A sharp tsk came from Wheeljack before he shrugged me off. His transformation was quick and smooth as he drove off. I could only hope my words followed him. With annoyance still filling my energon pipes I looked back to the group. “Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know.” Ratchet spoke bitterly to Prime. Our leader looked to silently agree with Ratchet, and yet kept it to himself- somehow.

“And I am not sure we could stop him if we wanted to.” Optimus replied looking to the medic as Bumblebee walked to stand beside us all. As my optics laid on his frame I could feel my spark pounding. It was a deep sensation, like all my receptions had been numbed with happiness. As I gently smiled at him my optics looked behind his frame to see Bulkhead. There was still guilt deep within me.

_____

It had only occurred to me that time had passed by considerably since Wheeljack walking out. Caught up in thoughts and such had become my speciality recently. I was sat beside Bulkhead, my optics closed as I listened out the the machine and worried. I hadn't had the chance to fully get to know Bulkhead Yet. That very fact alone made me sad. What if I never go the chance? No, I would. He had to pull through. He was a Wrecker after all. The gentle noise of metal scraping across the floor hit my audio receptors. At first I thought it was Bumblebee dragging his foot around impatiently like he always as did. Then it grew louder, making me look towards the source. Not Bee, but Wheeljack- and he was certainly out of shape. With great effort he held his hanging arm still, dragging one foot as his efforts to get into base looked impossible. Immediately I got up and rushed over, Wrecker instincts calling to me like a baby to a mother. As I reached him my arm extended to place a hand on his other arm with a look of concern. Wheeljack didn't seem to mind as I worried over him, wondering on how I could fix this. And then the tiny steps of Miko made us all pause. Why was she with Wheeljack? What had he gotten her into? “Miko, you okay?” Arcee glared at Wheeljack as she bent down to place a hand to Miko’s shoulders. The femme quickly scanned Miko for any injuries. “She's fine! Kid's a pro.” Wheeljack brushed off all of our negativity to the situation with that lopsided smile of his. I had retracted my hand at the sight of Miko too. He was going to get her killed. “I wasn't talking to you.” Arcee snapped at Wheeljack, prepared to jump at the chance to tell.

“How is he?” Miko unusually low voice made all of us pause. She looked unbearably lost. Like a piece of her had been ripped out. The atmosphere she sent out made us all feel the grief once more. Bee was the one to speak up. “There has been no sign of recovery yet.”

“ Bulkhead will survive. He may never be fully functional again.” Ratchet sighed at the look on Miko’s face in sadness. All sympathies went to the girl who had become so attached, even though we all cared deeply for Bulkhead. “-Miko, I don't think it's wise for you-.” The medic was stopped when Optimus held Ratchet back, allowing the girl to go see him. She ran across the room so quickly, fueled with sadness. I could only look after with my optics turning cloudy. I've never handled death well. Once my Opiluk died I had become hollow for the longest time. I couldn't feel anything but sadness and regret.

“I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now. Not like this.” Wheeljack sounded like he had given up hope. Looking over my shoulder to him I shook my head. There were many of words coming to my lips right now, most of them swear words. They wouldn't fall due to my will to push back these tears that had formed all of a sudden. Wheeljack left, making a lot of pressure release from the air. A long surge of support came from Bee’s weak bond with me, only just keeping me from spiking over. A gentle lift of my head and I was looking at Bee, who cocked his head to the side as if to tell me to walk away. That was a good idea, I could do with a small town to settle down.

“I'm going to go rest. Tell me if anything happens.” I nodded to the group. The quick turn suggested I wasn't arguing with this and made my way to the corridor which held each of our private rooms. My own was still fitted with a berth due to my need to have regular check ups on my coding. There was a smaller scanner next to my bed as well as medical instruments I had to familiarise myself with. As I reached my room the door opened by itself as I pressed a button, the doors swiftly opening. When inside the door shut abruptly to challenge the silence. There was near to no noise as I sat upon the overly large medical berth. I was barely half the size of this enormous berth. This made it perfect for my tossing and turning during the night. As I sat upon the berth and shuffled backwards my optics closed in thought. With my back pressed against the wall I leaned into it, wondering what would become of this team. Absently my knees were lifted to meet my chest, arms wrapped around them as I went deep into thought. The only thing to stir me after minuets of silent thinking was the door opening. I was sure I had locked it… Had I? I couldn’t remember now, my mind was so preoccupied. Opening my optics to see Bumblebee I immediately relaxed, the door shifting to close behind him. His hand hit the lock as he began to work. He made short work of getting on the berth and sitting beside me. It was a gentle silence, both of us merely sat beside one another with the thought about what was going on in each other's heads and in our minds. My optics flickered to glance his way, the mech looking more relaxed than I did. Even though I had fully committed myself to Bumblebee, it didn't mean I was absolutely comfortable yet. Hopefully we would grow to be… The thought of it being him on that medical berth instead of Bulkhead made my spark ache. I could see his hand on the berth, keeping himself propped up. Slowly I placed my hand onto his and gave it a quick squeeze, giving me confidence that he was okay. It just made me appreciate that Bee was still here; beside me. His hand entertwined with mine as I shifted lightly.

“You doing okay?” Bee asked, the familiar tone of his struggling voice box sending me into waves of relief. “I should be asking you that… you've known Bulkhead longer…” My optics went to search for answers in his face, the mech now dropping his gaze from looking up to see me. The gentle tint in his cheeks suggested he was okay. Well, compared to me who was coloured drained. “We can all tell you care about Bulkhead. I could see it on your face.”

"Thanks for promoting me to leave…” I hummed as my hand was squeezed.

“You looked like you needed it.”

“I looked that bad?”

“We all look bad right now.” Bee looked over to me, his optics focusing on my face as I weakly smiled. “That's the truth.”

My gentle sigh only secured the strong sense of pain from both of us. A quiet yawn came from my mouth, indicating that I was actually growing tired now. Nevertheless I kept my optics on Bee as I carefully moved to place my head on his shoulder. As my cheek plate hit his smooth shoulder I gave an exhale in relief. Bee stiffened at my sudden movement before relaxing like myself. His head was slowly dropping as I went quiet, ready to sleep. The warmth radiating off Bumblebee pulled me into a sleep. And for once, I could feel the warmth during my dreams. A secure feeling I knew wouldn't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month. This has been ready for months.
> 
> Whoops~
> 
> Big old chapter with a lot of developments because I can't build a story. Eh, but what are you gonna do?
> 
> I should be revising. Bye :3


	11. New Face, New Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Pod crashes into Earth and Team Prime go to investigate, alongside Artemis as she ventures on her new mission. Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *KEEP IN MIND I HAVE NOT YET PROOFCHECKED THIS WORK COMPLETELY. I AM CURRENTLY REVISING FOR AN EXAM BUT DECIDED TO UPLOAD DUE TO THE NEW SUPPORT!*

I couldn’t be more wrong. For the first couple of early mornings I wouldn't wake up when Bee left to get briefed or to check up on everyone. Usually I would sleep in later, giving him an encouraging smile before going back to bed. But waking up without him there this morning had made me worried. The loud crashes from outside suggested that Bulkhead was back up and about. Ratchet had probably picked up Miko by now, allowing me sleep even after my sleep in time. Then again, I do my best work at night, so sleeping in late was just catching up on missed sleep. I might as well be a nocturnal femme… Fast paced I emerged from my room and gave a stretch, walking to go find Bumblebee. The past few days had been some of the best days of my life. I wouldn't take Bumblebee as such a romantic, but yet he was. Sneaking out off base to go look at Earths most beautiful of sights, or just going for long drives. It was those gentle times of bliss that was motivating me right now. Ready to take on Ratchet’s training I sprinted into the main room with a smile on my face. I peered to my left to see Bulkhead being drilled by Miko, and then behind them was Bumblebee interacting with Jack and Raf. As Ratchet began typing away at his computer the team felt at ease, even if we weren't all here. It was nice to be able to have some rest time. But, with this prolonged peace meant something would happen soon. Peace didn't usually come around often and was abrupt suddenly.

“Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with…” Raf mumbled while typing away at his computer. His sweet little tricks online were very impressive. I've only seen him do somethings here and there, but he sure makes use of human technology. “The tap-dancing monkey strikes again!” Jack laughed looking at Raf with a massive smile. Both of them laughed while Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck. We really shouldn't be getting spotted so easily. Then again, Bee is bright yellow! Who wouldn't be able to see him?! “Bumblebee sightings on the world wide web are no laughing matter.” Ratchet scolded the three of them as I giggled and moved to stand beside the medic. He acknowledged me by giving a side wards glance and a nod. I could see the datapad laid out for me to use today, and took it gratefully, raring to learn. Laying it out and clicking on it, I pressed my digit to my audio receptor, clicking into the playlist Raf had made me. It was a simple one with a mixed taste of music, as I didn't really know a lot of music artists at this current time. An Artist came on, my gentle humming becoming quiet and light singing in a short manner of time due to my good mood. Tapping my digits to the table as I pulled out instruments to use. The condenser and pulveriser was set up already for me. Picking up some chemicals to begin to distill and such, ready for use I was in the mists of singing when a small laugh made me pause. Over my shoulder was the group with a smile on their faces. Was I singing loud? A quick switch flick and I had turned off my music. “I didn't know you could sing Artemis!” Raf smiled. Oh Primus, I did sing loud? A light blush covered my cheek plates as I dodged the gazes form everyone and clicked on the pulveriser. “It all depends on what mood I'm in. After all, I was known by many to have a voice box that could replicate thunderstorms. Way too loud for my own good.” I laughed it off, looking down from a sudden clash.

A grunt came from Bulkhead. “Why can't I just drive from now on?” He complained rolling his optics and looking down to Bulkhead. “Because your legs will atrophy if you choose not to use them.” Ratchet sighed carefully observing the mech who was trying to get himself back into shape. “Wait. What's that?” Raf asked, pointing at his screen. That tone of voice didn't give me any hope. Say goodbye to peace. “A Cybertronian escape pod?” Raf added looking closer. “Here in Earth's atmosphere?” Ratchet spoke shocked. Shutting off all my devices I walked over to where Bee was and looked at the small screen. Holy scrap. It was?! “Autobot or Decepticon?” Arcee asked the medic as we all took a closer look. From behind me I could sense Bumblebee doing something. The plan soon unraveled as he poked my side playfully, making me hold back a giggle. My small glance back was secured with a bump to his side in retaliation to his attack. “Impossible to tell, given the image resolution.” Ratchet answers the femme who nodded back. “In any event, this merits investigation.” Optimus also voiced his opinion.

“Could be a trap, and we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?” Arcee continued, looking up to the medic for advice. I could hear the mech grumble at the idea. “ I can hear you!” Bulkhead yelled from the floor still doing his exercise. “I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat-ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rogue.” The words Ratchet spat were bitter in memory. It was obvious the taste hadn't left his mouth and he was still angry. Then again, I had to agree with him. He had put Miko at risk, knowing that it was very, very high risk situation-- which made it all the more worst. “An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit.” When Prime spoke it felt like he also agreed. Perhaps Wheeljack had stepped across the line too much. However, we now had orders and I stepped up to tag along and go. If it was a trap then they needed all the hands they could get. It worried me; also I was eager to see if it was an Autobot, for then I could probably put a face to name. On Cybertron I was well connected in many regions. It was hard just walking down the street sometimes, exactly like in the Wrecker base.

Through the Ground bridge and past the tress and bush we could easily mark out the crash sight. Luckily it didn't seem like a trap. We all transformed swiftly when exiting the portal, the taste of fresh air a nice change. A river of filtered energon flowed the same blue light as my cannons. We all had weapons at the ready, even though we might not need them. The purple pod like ship that even I couldn't identify was stuck-- nose in the ground. It certainly didn't look like it was for an Autobot. It only mildly made me uncomfortable, but that was enough for Bumblebee to make his way to me, his hand brushing past mine. My optics moved to look at his, a gentle smile on my face as I took a stready breath. Arcee was already at the ship and brushed off the layer of dirt and dust with her hand. A Decepticon symbol… “It is of Decepticon origin.” Optimus mumbled, thinking outloud. The ship was in an array of places. It was ripped in many spots and didn't look occupied anymore. “ And the Con inside blew his way out.” Arcee added to the conversation, following Primes thought trail. Wondering what would have been in there I could feel the gentle pulse of sparks around me. It was a comforting beat, that grew much louder. Before I knew it my hands were glowing, the surface of the metal going a godly blue. There were more than five sparks around here...

 

“I sense more bots-!” As I tried to warn the group a range of red shots started. Unprepared my firm was yanked to the side, Bumblebee then shooting as I stood behind him useless. Glancing up to his back I shifted to move, dragging him under cover. Shooting out with my shaky hands I soon found a rhythm, my shots becoming more hostile. “All those Cons came out of one pod?” Arcee shouted over the gunfire. She was right. It was a Decepticon Pod, it would make sense if they would have tracked it down here. “The humans refer to the phenomenon as a clown car.” The remark from Ratchet made me smirk but not enough to laugh like I usually did. My mind was preoccupied by the fight. The insecticons were getting closer, making me shift to the side to let Bumblebee take the better shots… I was useless. Annoyed with myself I failed to see the Insecticon come flying forwards at Ratchet. We was quickly pinned with no weapons, Arcee rushing past me to shoot. Shivering out of my trance I lifted up my hands, blue light shooting out at the beast. Flicking my wrists it flung backward with brute force, screeching as it did so. Hitting the floor came another ghastly growl before it began to cower away to regain itself. The medic gave me a thoughtful nod and then all of a sudden his optics got preoccupied. Like he was in shock. Over my shoulder came a shadow, something flying over me. As the clash of pedals hitting the floor occurred I could now see it was another bot. A good thing I didn't shoot…The supposed friendly mech began shooting skilfully. It wasn't shock but jealousy over me now. He looks to be well trained. Just as the thought came to mind a fire came from the energon… had he already just hit that? My hand was yanked by Bumblebee who had already spotted the fire. Looking over the shoulder to him I nodded. Special trained? That had to be a lie… “Fall back!” Primed yelled to the other. Fast on my pedals the tables turned to me pulling Bee along. Our shelter became an abundance of large rocks placed big enough for us to jump over. In extra precautions I had quickly pulled up my shield, guarding myself, Bee and Ratchet behind it. The dust travelled slowly over us as the explosion began. The sizzle and crack do the burned environment sounded much like the noise of Fowler who would yell at us. As the fuel from the energon went I dropped my hands in exasperation to glance to my new workmates and my teacher. They were both fine thankfully. “Whoo! Two hot for you, Cons?!” The newbie yelled making us all glare to him. He was stood upon one of the boulders looking very triumphant about this so called ‘victory’. And yet myself and Prime didn't look to pleased. “Friend of yours?” Ratchet looked over to me and Bumblebee. Typical, all old people think every young person are in some massive form of group. “What? Why would you think that?” Bumblebee glared as I smiled and shook my head. Sticking close by to Bee I looked at the new mech. He was particularly young and looked awfully arrogant. “Never seen him before.” The blue femme beside me, Arcee, shook her head.

“Torching that Energon leak pretty good plan, right?” The mech cheered, looking full of himself. My scoff was probably too loud as he looked at me, Bee chuckling under his breath. “Except that it wasn't your plan. It was a random shot that almost fried us to a crisp.” Arcee snapped, looking at the mechs as if he was a sparking. I couldn't help but agree. “Worked out, didn't it?” The mech brushed off the femme’s cold glare with a bright smile. Yep, he's going to get himself killed. “Thank you, fellow Autobot. Your valor is to be commended.” Optimus eventually came to the rescue before Arcee gave him a what-for. The white mech looked to be I shocks and amazement when seeing Optimus. “I don't believe it. Y-You're Optimus Prime! He's Optimus Prime!” His ecstatic and awe filled voice was sickly sweet. “We know.” “Yes, yes…” “Yep.”

“What is your name soldier?”

“Smokescreen, sir!” Smokescreen saluted Prime with his optics still gleaming with happiness. Optimus extended his hand to his, his own optics looking much calmer. A nice change. “Welcome to Earth, Smokescreen.”

“It's an honor to be here, especially with you.” The new recruit shook Optimus hand eagerly with a dumb grin on his face. “Now what? It's not like we can just bring him back to base.” Ratchet brought the mood down considerably as he stated something I hadn't even thought of. Could that be true? No, this mech couldn't be that good of an actor. “Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant.” Arcee’s comment also provided good opinion. I had not witnessed this sort of betrayal as of yet, but it could still happen. This late into the war had to push tactics to that far, right? “I see that you received your training from Cybertron's elite guard.” Optimus pointed out while ignoring everyone's valid comments. I doubt it was from neglect but more so for finding out new information. “True enough though it wasn't more than a boot camp by the time I joined. I never even got a proper graduation ceremony.” Smokescreen quickly fell into a sulk making me roll my optics. Arcee stood beside me, the femme spoke folding her arms. “There was a war going on.”

“Hey, all I ever wanted was to be a soldier, serve the Autobot cause. But what I got was security detail at Iacon…” Still grumbling Smokescreen folded his own arms and glared at the floor in memory. His sudden perk back up was a quick recovery that made me smile. How ridiculous. “The Hall of Records of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?” Ratchet once again put doubt on the talk.

“Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?” Prime was quick to investigate the truth. Smokescreen didn't even think before speaking. “Guarding Alpha Trion during what turned out to be the final days of the war.”

“You served under the master archivist?” The questioning tone from Ratchet made me believe in Smokescreen more. He couldn't be lying… Hidden behind Bumblebee I was listening quietly in wonder. Taking the sideline in all these talks proves to allow me to find out more about the issue and analyse a solution quickly. “Eh, I wasn't thrilled at first watching the back of an old bot instead of kicking Con tailpipe.” Smokescreen slammed his fist into his palm and glared in thought. We all fell into silence. That was oddly fierce. The mech gave a lop sided grin, dropping his hands and scratching the back of his helm. “Sorry. But the big "A" turned out to be a great teacher and a true friend. I mean, he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the High Council to make you a Prime…” Right, That was information that had to prove Smokescreen’s innocence. As my hand brushed beside Bee’s he lowered his gaze to me. I gave a thoughtful smile, the mech looking to know what I was thinking. His small nod of agreement was comforting and made me smile.

“Rafael activate the ground bridge.”

“That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?” The snap from Arcee sent me on edge. She was being really careful recently… I mean, yes, she was usually one to be skeptical but no like this. “If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally.” Optimus corrected Arcee and out her back into place. Hm, Alpha Trion could have warned me about Smokescreen. Maybe it was best not to tell him I had frequently been seeing the old mech. He would probably want me to try to bring him to this time, and I didn't have that power. “So… I pass?” Smokescreen asked. The Prime gave a smile and opened his mouth to give the Earth speech. I had already hear it many of times, so decided against listening to the long speech. Instead I looked to the devastation of the ship wreck, wondering on how I could have used those parts for my work… My main experiment was almost complete, but human technology wouldn't cut it. As the ground bridge was opened it came to my attention I was last in and tried to quickly catch up. Desperately jogging to get there I was soon met with the warmth of the base. Miko was already spitting out questions to the new recruit. She was just like a puppy, wagging tail and all.

"Fortunately not, but I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth.” I didn't catch the part before, but what Ratchet said had got my interest. How did Smokescreen get on Earth? Probably not like I did... “In a Decepticon escape pod.” Arcee added with a frown.

“Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd.” Smokescreen spoke while crossing his arms. Even with a hostile posture I could easily tell he wasn't suppose to seem threatening. Then again, I doubt he could even if he tried. “The main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 clicks from the Hall of Records, so things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast. The Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defences surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to them back, and, let me tell you, I was pumped.  
I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time to prove myself. Until everything went black. Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long-distance pod, 'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground hard.” As Smokescreen spoke I could easily tell he was not lying. His story was much like mine it seemed unreal. I could see Ratchet’s optics flicker to me throughout the duration of his speech, probably checking if it jogged anything. In disbelief of the similarities I kept myself back. The only real difference was that I was on an Autobot ship for safe keeping. “The Decepticon warship must have picked up pod's beacon and guided it to Earth.” Ratchet nodded to the young mech, glancing back to Optimus who stood behind him. “Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee. Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside.” Arcee grinned in thought, placing a hand on her hip with a sly thought. She had to be right… Was Optimus disappointed when they opened a stasis pod to find me? I hope not…

“Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?” Optimus spoke with careful words. I knew that he was trying to hide the fact that he cared about Trion’s fate. Even if I saw him in that godly form a while back I'm sure it could have been some sort of trickery. “ I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him. That's it my life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself until now. Being here with Optimus Prime, I knew I was destined for great things! I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?” We all fell into silence as Smokescreen cockily spoke. I could feel Bumblebee also freeze beside me, his anger seeping through our bond. Shaking my head I looked to my pedals out of disrespect for Smokescreen. He really shouldn't have said that.

“Take a good look, Newbie.” The sudden voice of Bulkhead was followed by noise from his dragging leg. It was hard seeing him struggle to get over to us, my spark aching to go and help—but I knew he could do it. Bulkhead was strong, that for sure. It certainly changed Smokescreen’s prospective. “This is how hard.” The wrecker came to a stop to glare at the white mech before moving to lean on something for support.

“Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start.” A quick subject change from Optimus was welcomed by all of us. As depressing as that was Smokescreen needed to be out in place. He was a very… outgoing. But we needed a level minded thinker, not a child. “Sure thing!” Miko exclaimed excitedly, her body jolting up in response. All of a sudden a he slacked, as visibly Bulkhead looked to lose some of his spirit. I could have seen that from a mile off. Bulkhead and Miko needed each other to balance one another off. “I mean Jack here offers a very informative tour.” She introduced Jack, holding out both of her hands to the older kid. Jack smiled sidewards and rubbed the back of his neck.

The two went off for their tour, Jack jogging down the steps to meet Smokescreen. I chose to go and put away the medic kit I had in my subspace, brushing past Bumblebee and Ratchet to the other side of the room. As I did so I couldn't help but notice Smokescreen look me up and down; twice. In response to his staring I stopped and leaned onto one hip just like Arcee would. A smouldering glare came over my optics as I pressed my lip plates together for a short moment. “I'm Artemis by the way. Pleasure to meet you.” I grinned afterwards before stepping over Jack and to the desks to the side. My subspace opened quickly as I retrieved the medical kit I set to the side. A gentle clang back into a place where Ratchet would be happy about it being and I was looking back to the group. The look Bumblebee gave me was of questioning. It was like somehow I had just erased his memory banks. Nevertheless I smiled to him before redoing everything. Bulkhead had took a seat on a large crate, resting his optics with anger on his features. “If you wanted to replace me, you should have called Wheeljack. I could have lived with that.” The wrecker sulked, looking to his hands as he balled them into fists.

“No one is replacing you, Bulkhead. For one thing, Smokescreen's too green.” Arcee spoke, comforting the damaged mech as well as she could. “Well, Bulk's as green as they get!” Miko spoke through her teeth, looking to all of us like we had somehow all punched Bulkhead down. As I opened my mouth to speak I was beat by Ratchet. “What Arcee means is Smokescreen still has a great deal to learn-.”

“And once you got him trained, then what, huh? He's in: I'm a doorstop!” Bulkhead’s voice was a deep tone with anger laced in like knots. It sent a jagged emotion off, both anger and betrayal that made me feel sorry for him. All he wanted was for us to seem like we would secure his face. “Were not going to replace you Bulkhead…” My voice was unusually quiet. It was a very calming tone which seemed to do the trick as he slacked his shoulder is response. Maybe it was because I could see optic-to-optic with him. “Bulkhead, your place with us is not in jeopardy, but there is no dispute that we have long required additional firepower. It is essential that our team learns to work with our new recruit, not against him.” Optimus had intentions of keeping Bulkhead calm, but seemed to end up agitating him more. I could see his jaw lock in a pissed off nature before opening to talk at us. “Better hope the hotshot's blasters are as big as his mouth… How hard can it be?” My small giggle was definitely uncalled for, but I couldn't help it. Smokescreen did have a big mouth! At least someone agreed with me…

“Hey, everyone. Check this out!” Raf decided to change the mood of our conversation by waving us to the computer. Turning to look at it the little kid was facing the large screen. A small picture on it was impossible at the resolution I had my optics at, but that would take milliseconds to fix. “But don't tell me it's another Bumblebee sight-- oh my.” Ratchet shook his head before pausing. I also followed his actions as my mouth fell agape. As soon as my optics laid on the object I couldn't help but fall into shock. “Red Energon.” Optimus secured what I was thinking. Red energon meant bad news... “Here on Earth?” Ratchet wondered outloud.

“What's Red Energon?” Raf asked being kept in the dark while we all stood in awe. Our medic looked over to his favourite human friend. “An extremely rare and volatile form of Energellum. Refined into fuel, it provides the power of hyperspeed.” As Ratchet explained I couldn't help but fear if the Decepticons got a hold of it. We wouldn't even see them coming. Red energon didn't obey the laws do physics at all, and made a Cybertronian form almost indestructible. “We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location.” Optimus nodded to the group, everyone getting prepared to leave. Bumblebee walked over to come see me, my optics only just pulling away to see him. As he stopped his slow walk I blinked away my awe fro the energon to grin to the mech. “You, be safe.” I ordered as he smiled at me.

“Now you're talking! Let's scramble up some Cons' circuits.” Smokescreen spoke with excitement. It sent all sorts of bad energy to him, all of us disagreeing. “Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is required before you are battle-ready-.” Prime was interrupted by the sudden brave mech. Smokescreen wasn't going down without a fight. “Optimus, with all due respect-.” Smokescreen spoke with disgust on how he could be left out. Well, I was also far from being at Bumblebee’s level of fighting but I was allowed out… maybe it was due to my excessive good-doing speeches.

“Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise.You will need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode.” Optimus finished, Arcee now taking the handles. “In order to maintain a low profile if that's possible for you-.” Arcee looked to be losing the will to live as Smoke screen interrupted for the hundredth time today. He has only been here a day… Primus knows what a month is going to do to my processor.  
“If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!” Smokescreen yelled with enthusiasm.

“Right, so how about Jack will take you to the usual spot to go look for a suitable vehicle?” I asked, trying to sound as nice as I could. Smokescreen looked to me with a grin before motioning with his hand. “Why don't you come along-?”

“We can all go galavanting around Earth. Some of us have work to do~.” I grinned evilly and stretched my arms out ready to go prepare the refining system. That sure felt good.

Smokescreen was not gone longer than I would like. As soon as he got back he was complaining, Bumblebee coming me internally as I complained back to him. I got a couple of updates about what he was doing before he went quiet, most likely for concentration. He was not one for multitasking. Apparently Starscream had also seen the Red Energon and was trying to take it right from under our nose. So I was on standby, ready to leave when I got the cue. “Starscream? I heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in, Doc.” Smokescreen spoke confidently, like he was the Jesus to Primus or something. He was really starting to grind my gears… Maybe I was just too old to understand his optimistic ways—I say that like I'm much older than him. “When Optimus requires backup, he will ask for it.” Ratchet put the puppy back into place as he chased his tail for freedom. Maybe we should put him in the pound.

“Aw, come on.I got my V-mode and everything. I'm suited up and ready to roll!” Once again the young mech started to whine. Rolling my optics I slumped powerfully against the wall and covered my face. I was going to burst soon. “ Eh! Eh! Eh! What part of "further training" did you not understand?!” Ratchet snapped back, his optics narrowed to glare at Smokescreen. As soon as the child was silenced the medic resumed monitoring the team.

"Why are you so eager to get out onto the field anyways? It's a war, not a competition. A bots only as strong as his training.” I spoke slowly, staring at the mech halfway through to prove my point. Ratchet didn't even comment on my words, most likely wanting to know the answer. “Because I want to do my part.” His response was short as he puffed out his chest and out his hands in his hips. My scoff was just quiet enough for him not to hear, allowing me to purse my lips. “Sounds to me like you want to go out and get yourself or someone else killed. Trust me, it's all about patience. You'll get your chance, just be smart and keep your head levelled—or bad things happen.”

"Optimus, what is your status?” The medic continued to speak as I looked back to him. In wonder of what was going on I could visibly se that communications as either down or blocked—either bad. Bulkhead immediately peeked up at th noise and got up, hobbling over with determination. Not a single look of slack was on his face, he was trying hard to do this. “Ratchet, they need me.  
I can do this-.”

“Arcee? Bumblebee?” Ratchet asked once more. The mention of Bee’s name sent me into worry. In response I tried to open up our comm, only met with silence. My spark began to pick up pace. “Did you hear what I said?!” Bulkhead snapped at the medic. Ratchet scoffed and looked back to the wrecker. “ I heard, and I'm ignoring you. This may be your opportunity after all, Smokescre-… Where is Smokescreen?” Ratchet stopped and looked around the room. Looking over my shoulder I could now see there was no Smokescreen; and for once I wished he was there. “He was there about five milliseconds ago.” I spoke with an uneasy voice, Ratchet sighing. “Did he go to sulk round back?”

“Most likely…” Ratchet grumbled while storming past me to go look. I went in the different entrance and decided to go look too. Despite the small door the base was huge! And hopefully I would get lost enough to cool myself down about Bee being in trouble…

And the fact that he had caused such a stir in my emotions so easily.

Love.

\--------

  
Eventually Smokescreen came back with the rest of the group. And eventually I also found my way out of the maze of corridors called Autobot headquarters. It was ridiculous that I could get lost so easily. As I rejoined the group I could see Bumblebee’s bright frame and gave a thankful sigh. Placing a hand over my thumping spark I made my way over to stand beside him, all of us seeming to praise Smokescreen. I wouldn't dare to ask what he did in fear of his ego sucking all of my emotions away. The amount of effort I had to use in order to not look so happy to see Bumblebee was probably too much. Nevertheless I reached his side, looking around the group with a thankfully smile that they were all in good Heath. And then looking up to Bee my spark picked up. That same feeling of being overcome with happiness still made me melt. Like a rush from a river, making my heart beat louder than drums every time he smiled my way. Gently and cautiously I brushed my finger out his in greeting. In response his own little finger looped with mine as he brushed his thumb over my knuckles. I wonder if he felt the way I did?

“Told you I just needed to borrow it for a while. Doc here thought I was trying to steal your relics.” Just as I returned back to the conversation Smokescreen joked about Ratchet. The medic rolled his optics as his precaution earlier came back to bite at him. The way Smokescreen had said it made Ratchet sound like a villain. But the medic seemed to just scoff and look away from the white mech. “Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol.” The medic looked pleased to correct the younger mech, looking away triumphantly. Meanwhile Smokescreen rolled his optics.

“Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team. However I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado.” As Optimus spoke I could see Smokescreen's ego being inflated about ten sizes, filling him with hot air that we would surely fall victim to later on. But he did deserve praise. Maybe he was being smart like I told him. Or maybe he was being a rebellious little shit—just like me.

“There is gonna be no living with him now.” Arcee mumbled under her breath to all of us. I laughed in agreement, the femme nodding to me. “While this may lack the pageantry of a proper elite guard ceremony, I wish to welcome you to team Prime.” Optimus extended an arm in welcome as Smokescreen looked around all of us, myself managing a smile that was sickly sweet. My mind was starting to wander, ready to grab Bee at the next moment and go for a drive. It was a Wednesday, that meant I could try and race him again. One day I’ll beat him… and we both agreed that day we would come out and tell everyone about our relationship. Good thing that I was a good twenty meters behind him every time, because I was scared. As everyone dispersed to do different things, Bee knocked me gently to signal where he was going. As I watched I could only just see that Bulkhead looked utterly depressed. With a sense of guilt in my chest for not noticing I went to go do some more research.. is that the only thing I do?

As I went to go walk away to my own bench I was met with Smokescreen's chest. I was only a tiny but smaller than him, and had to look up some to see him. He grinned to me and rubbed the back of his head. “Look, thanks for the reality check earlier.” His voice actually sounded genuine… Suspicious of him I raised my brows before smiling. “You're welcome. I'm usually the one to kick everyone back into place… Tell me if I get too harsh? I grew up around Wreckers, so rough and tumble is pretty much my nature.” I laughed after, Smokescreen chuckling and staring at me. The noise of an engine made me jump as I twisted around to see Bumblebee at the opposite ends of the room, looking to be waiting for me. He was done with Bulkhead already? So that meant we were going out then..? “Excuse me, I've got some one-on-one training. I'll talk to you later, Smokescreen.” I smiled while going to take a step forwards.

“Couldn’t I tag along? I haven't had the chance to see the good bits of Jasper yet. And I bet you know the best places to get some practise in!” Smokescreen threw a punch into the air, my optics following his fist. The regret began to burn in my energon pipes. This is what I get for being so nice… “You should ask Bumblebee, he’s my teacher.” I grinned while stepping off to one side for Bumblebee to to be visible.

"Take Smokescreen with you Artemis, you'll be a good teacher for him too. As I doubt Bumblebee will ever obey the speed limit like you do.” Ratchet waves a hand from his spot at the computer making me want to throw something at him—preferably Smokescreen. Great, that was mine and Bee’s little date night gone.

:: He’s trying to impress you. :: - Bumblebee

:: No. He’s just… :: - Artemis

:: Head over heels with you? :: - Bumblebee

I glance back to Bumblebee and hurried over in a ‘save-me’ manner. He looked to chuckle before glancing back to Smokescreen. Placing a hand on my shoulder he guided me forwards. It was a strange gesture as usually we would minimise contact between us; not that it wasn’t wanted. My short glance to him and I could see the jealousy all over his face.

Transforming swiftly I sped out of base as the door on the other end opened. I could hear Bumblebee follow and then Smokescreen bringing up the rear. I'm still going to race him to the end of this road.

:: Speed trail? :: - Artemis

:: What do you mean ‘speed-trail’? :: - Smokescreen

:: Go! :: - Bumblebee

As soon as Bee’s voice hit my audio receptions I was hitting the gas at full pelt, hitting my top speed before lowering it to keep control. I was going too fast for my own good but kept up the speed nevertheless. I just had to keep an optic out for Jack’s mum or Fowler coming in this way. Even though I had a head start Bumblebee caught up quickly, making me look backwards in the mirror. Agitated he caught up so fast the power line we stopped at was easily in sight, making me nervous. I was going to lose again… never! Stepping on the accelerator I didn't touch the brakes as I sped in front of Bumblebee for a few short seconds, both of us taking up the road with Smokescreen a short way behind. I had already forgotten he was there and focused solely on Bee. But surely enough the mech had got in front of me, pulling to block me. I slowed a little as he sped up, my anger small but burning fierce. And then to make matters worst Smokescreen went past, making him second. Great.

:: Ha, ha! I didn't know you two were speed demons! Well, Bumblebee at least. :: - Smokescreen

:: … I'm usually a lot quicker! I'm not use to three-way races! :: - Artemis

:: You can barely manage a two way race! The day you reach the finish line first is the day I become a Decepticon! :: - Bumblebee

As Bumblebee and Smokescreen laughed away I was left with a pit in my pipes. It was an anger and sadness that mixed to make me feel small. However I pushed it down and pulled up beside the two, wondering where to go. I didn't want Smokescreen knowing our private spots, but we could surely go to the place that Optimus knew about. Where I first revelled my ability to talk to the Primes.

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ONCE AGAIN ~ KEEP IN MIND I HAVE NOT YET PROOFCHECKED THIS WORK COMPLETELY. I AM CURRENTLY REVISING FOR AN EXAM BUT DECIDED TO UPLOAD DUE TO THE NEW SUPPORT!*
> 
> ~That said, thank you for reading this story thus far! I hope you are enjoying it, leave a comment if you are! You readers will dictate what happens, so it's vital that everyone comments so that I can adjust the story if your not comfortable with the way it's going. 
> 
> (Also, how do you feel about an Undertale Fanfiction? Sans/OC?? :3)
> 
> Comment below!


	12. 01000111 01110010 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora finds a unique relationship with smokescreen, while Bulkhead faces his own problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I've been gone a while because although this story is finished I kind of hate it? The plot is okay, but I do not like Pandora as a character and have been 'transforming' (hahah pun, I'm so funny *kill me*) her into a better character... So this story will most likely never get Proofread properly unless I have a friend so it. 
> 
> In other news I'm setting alarms to help me update, AND I'm starting a whole new Transformers Prime story with a new character but still an OC/Bumblebee. Think of it as a Version 2 of this story, with better language and plot! 
> 
> But for now, enjoy this chapter!

__“Ha, ha! You're alright Artemis! I've never met a femme who is so, different! You're like the smartest bot I know!”

"Well don't tell Ratchet that, he might throw something at me. Oh, that's right, piss off Ratchet and you'll usually get a wrench thrown at you-- and he never misses.” As I giggled away Smokescreen jumped up upon a rock, extending a hand that I quickly took to follow. After a week or so of doing this every other day I had come to like Smokescreen. Sure, he was no Bulkhead but the mech did fit to my humour and became good company. I was worried that we wouldn't see optic to optic and would have problems, like I do with Arcee. I'll probably never be able to get to Arcee. “Ratchet with a good aim? I wouldn't take his as a shooter.”

“Oh no, he can definitely knock someone on their can. I learned that the hard way over a dispute about my days off. I'm almost always working, trying to find new way to keep us sustainable as possible.” As I spoke we walked across the rocks, Bumblebee on the floor below. He was sat looking rather agitated about something so I decided against bringing him into our little chat and left him to sulk. He was probably just tired from the mission earlier. “Oh yeah, you're always reading or doing work. I wouldn't take Wrecker to be so smart though. Where did you study?”

“In Lacon. In the Hall of Records most of the time.”

“What?! How did I not ever notice you?”

“Because you were probably off chasing some other femme’s who weren't delving into ‘Complete Records on Soldering Techniques.’ I was a nerd, mechs don't usually turn an optics to the femme who is more into her Chemical bonding than actual bonding.” I laughed as I slipped off a rock. Smokescreen managed to grip my forearm and pulled me back up. As my spark settled from the sudden junk I exhaled sharply before looking up to him. “Thanks.”

“No problem, go steady now. Don't want our Junior Medic on the medical berth.”

“If I'm not using the solderer eighty percent of the time then I'm under it. I'm a recipe for disaster!”

“Wouldn't have guessed-.” Smokescreen’s reply was short as the sound of a large clash made both of us turn our heads. Bumblebee had kicked a large stone away, his optics still out to the distance. Myself and Smokes looked to each other with a worried look before I brushed it off and jumped to another rock. I guess losing that energon mine earlier was really getting to him… “So, who were you with back on Cybertron anyways?” Smokescreen's question made me scoff.

“Like I had time for mechs… I’ve never been in a proper relationship before.”

“No way!” Smokescreen looked shocked but I was starting to think this was all an attempt to get closer to me in a way I wasn't prepared for. “What? Relationships just tie you down... I rather be a free femme who can do whatever she likes than obey some stupid mech.”

“Any mech who orders around femmes is a dick. But it sounds like you know what that's like…?” Immediately I stopped to Smokescreen's words. What did he mean? How on Earth…? Well, I guess there was one mech… But it wouldn't be classed as a relationship, we weren't fully together. Our bond was nothing, no existent.

“Back on the Decepticon ship a mech called Savagestreak was my guard. I knew him from sparkling hood, but he turned to the gladiator pits while I went into medicine. I saw him frequently there, but paid no interest until he saved me from some rebels. I guess it was more of a one sided thing… He was emotionless after the war began and refused to even look me in the eye…” Stopping myself after a while do explaining I looked over to Smokescreen who hopped onto another rock. His optics were looking to his feet. “So you don't fancy the idea of being in a relationship anymore…?”

“Well…”

:: Come back to base. Your curfew is close. :: - Ratchet

The sudden comm send me off foot, my frame falling too fast for even Smokescreens help. I went towards to ground, looking up at the night sky as I fell backwards. Just as I was about to hit the ground my back collided with something hard. As I recovered from the initial shock from falling my optics looked down to see yellow arms. “Woah! You okay Artemis? Get triggered by Ratchet?” Smokescreen laughed. “Look at Bee being your night in shining armour then! Just able to catch you-!”

My frame was quickly moved to the side, my optic just managing to see Bee’s face coming towards mine. The noise of his mouth guard moving was the knife against the night, separating the movements. As my lip plates touched with his a shock came over my body, making me melt into Bee’s arms. Remembering our audience I opened my optics to look up into my partners optics. My hands hit his chest as I pushed him back, looking to him with shock. Unfortunately I failed to seem angry and was more in lust and awe from the reflection in his optics. With blush spread on my cheeks I looked away from him. “Trust me, I'll always catch her.” Bee’s voice was lower than usual, strange with the radio noise. It made me shake with anticipation. The small movement caused me to stand up, remembering Smokescreen was there. I gave Bumblebee a stern look before avoiding all eye contact with Smokescreen. As my cheeks burned blue I kept my gaze on the horizon, my spark pounding. The natural way it began beating as soon as my lip plates touched his… it was too intimate for me even to describe.

“I'll meet you both back at base…” Smokescreen spoke quickly just before the noise of him transforming broke the night air. He pushed full acceleration on his engine and had zoomed off. I managed to just see him turning around a large rock before I gave a shaky sigh. “Why did you need to do that…?” I asked Bumblebee, my tone far from stern and lacked the sense of scolding completely. I was unable to even try to express my anger about this…? Bumblebee on the other hand looked rather pleased with himself, making me even more annoyed. As his optics glanced back my way to lock with mine I could see the amusement in his optics. My pout was quickly dismissed as I could see the mech looking intently on my lips. “He was trying to get with you.”

“Well, you didn't need to embarrass him like that-- or me!” I couldn't help but giggle after, rubbing the side of my helm. My face was still hot to the touch. Bee looked over to me with a smile, his mouth guard coming back up as he extended a hand to me. With an angry expression upon my features, my hand touched his hand, being quickly pulled inwards. I was engulfed by his arms, my upper body being taken in a warm hug. Immediately my mood change to a my happier one, moving to put my arms around him too. It was lucky I was just able to miss his wings on his back, otherwise it would be much harder to hug him. My head was resting on his chest, looking away to the distance. The moon was oddly full again tonight… “Are you mad with me?” Bee asked, my optics rolling to his childish tone.

“No.” I hummed after, closing my optics in unison. For a little while he just held me, my mind going blank to just allow all my senses to lead to Bee. It was only then that I came to a massive realisation. “Smokescreen is going to tell everyone and their mothers.” I looked back up to Bee, the mech only chuckling at my shocked voice.

“It's okay, let them know. It's not going to change anything.” The night fell silent, before Bumblebee unexpectedly shifted back. “Who's Savagestreak?”

\-----

  
The next morning I dreaded like the morning after a party. The headache would come eventually, but that meant I would need to face the creators for my pain. I was pretty sure that Bumblebee had already faced the music, but I had taken my usual sleep in very seriously and had spent all that sweet time worrying about what everyone would say. Nevertheless I was ready to face the music. Out of my berth room and out into the main base I tried to avoid all eye contact with Bulkhead who gave me a sly look. Miko also looked amused as I rushed to my station to start up my next assignment. The two of them both chuckled, making me glance over once before staring furiously to my datapad. Good, they hadn't said anything.

“Ah! There the second half! How are you today Juliet?” Ratchet came waltzing in with a loud voice. Dropping my datapad in embarrassment I looked over to him with all the colour drained from my face. “So, when did it all happen? I got near to no information from Bumblebee. Young love, it's rather cute.”

“Ratchet, no. I'm not discussing this.”

“Okay, okay. You'll open up soon enough.”

“No I won't because I'm not discussing my love life with you.” I spoke loudly, making sure anyone around could hear. “Especially you Bulkhead.”

The mech laughed loudly, his optics half lidded as he gave me a suggestive look. “If I didn't hint you then you would have been blind to Bee for the next eon!” Ratchet scoffed and snorted at me, looking to the left to look at me, amused. “You had everyone on the base making bets you know? Arcee told Bulkhead to talk to you-.”

“Alright! Stop bullying me.” I ordered to the pair. Bulkhead stopped his walking to slump onto a crate with a pissed expression on his face. He looked annoyed and seemed to give up on his leg exercise. “C’mon Bulk, you can do more than that!” Miko yelled up to the mech before he answered with a sharp grunt.

“Bulkhead, you really mustn't allow yourself to decline.” Ratchet was walking over to the mech, myself decided to side idly on the sidelines watching in and listening. “Yeah, Bulk. You got to pull yourself out of this funk.” Miko went on, supporting her partner fully. It was rather cute their relationship. “What's the use?” Bulkhead spoke in a depressed tone making even me concerned about him. Ratchet then went on to speak with his medic voice on.“You need to regain your strength. The time will come when-.”

“When what? When all of you will need an assist? Isn't that what the new guy's for?!” Bulkhead snapped, glaring up to Ratchet. Oh, I could see what was going on. Bulkhead felt betrayed and on the sideline of the team. I wish he could only see that it's for his recovery. “Hey, Bulkhead, I've been thinking. With your injury and all, you might want to take advantage of the armour I snagged from Starscream. Instant muscle suit!” Smokescreen came walking over like an idiot wishing for his death. As he did he stopped in front of Bulkhead with a smug expression from his achievement. However Bulkhead looked less than joyful. “You think I need a crutch?!” This sharp snap from Bulkhead lead to him hitting the armour from Smokescreen, it tossing into the air. The contraption came my way, near the computer making me flinch. Luckily I could hear the glass shatter beside me, making me takes a step away and looking to where it hit, mere meters away from my head. The bleeping from the computer began to slow down as Ratchet looked like he was about to pop a gasket. “ Bulkhead, I needed that!” The medic yelled, the Wrecker not even bashing an optic. His low growl was followed by him shoving Smokescreen out of the way as he half stumbled out of the room. “Out of my way, rookie!” Bulkhead growled while moving Smokescreen with his hand. The mech stumbled back from the Wrecker, his optics looking less than pleased. My own optics followed after Bulk as he started to walk. He looked a lot better then I had expected! “He can walk!” Smokescreen had already brushed off what had just happened to him and looked in amazement as Bulkhead stopped next to his weight. He immediately began a round of chest compressions, a mixture of annoyed and exasperated grunts coming from him. “Looks like he's fit for duty to me.” Smokes looked over to Bulk head and then back to Ratchet who looked beyond annoyed. “You don't even know what you're talking about.” Ratchet spoke through his teeth, looking answered by Smokescreen, turning his back away from the younger mech.

Gathering back on base just made it worst. Luckily Arcee and Optimus weren't the type for constant teasing, so as soon as they got back they ignored myself, Bee coming over to greet me silently. As I took his hand in both of mine I carefully hand my thumbs over his knuckles. Even though I had no idea what he had been doing I still acted as if he had just walked through ice and fire-- every time he came back to base. I'm not sure if he recognised that I was doing it. “At 16:30 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high-security military bolt. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene.” Fowlers voice was echoing through the base, so I decided to get a good view on him and walked to the side of our group. I was still tracing over Bumblebee’s fingers, even though I was stood in front of him-- not that he seemed to mind.

“Haven't seen him in a while.” Bulkhead glared at the screen from the surveillance. After all it was Bulkhead’s rival so he had a right to be interest in what Breakdown was doing. He had to know when they could next lock guns. “It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel.” Fowler looked suspicious, to the screen and then back to the group. Oh snap. That couldn't have anything to do with...

“ A Decepticon paired with a human?!” Ratchet spoke in shock with his mouth agape. It was uncommon though. Decepticons though of humans as insects. “And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles…” Fowler looked to Prime to conclude the theory.

“Invented by Silas.”

“I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back.” Fowler’s suggestion made sense. It wouldn't be uncommon, as Silas worked with Starscream for a little while. However Breakdown and Silas sounded too unbelievable. “I though Silas was taken care of?” Bumblebee spoke from behind me, Fowler visually rolling his eyes as he couldn't understand him. Imagine if I couldn't understand Bee… I wouldn't be holding his hand right now if I couldn't. “Yeah, I thought Silas was paste?” Arcee asked suspiciously.

“ So did I.” Fowler nodded, leaning forward on the banister fence. “Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea.” Ratchet scoffed and looked away from the agent as he humoured himself with the idea. I too couldn't believe that an alliance such as that could ever occur. “Why not? The human-bot alliance works for us.” Jack suggested with a hand held out.

“Most of the time.” Arcee added making me chuckle. Dropping Bumblebee’s hand I had looked around for Raf. As I stood a top my pedals to try and look on top the levels I still couldn't see him. Strange.

:: Where’s Raf? :: - Artemis

:: Grounded back at his house. His grades are failing. :: -Bumblebee

:: Why do I not believe that? He couldn't be doing that bad. :: - Artemis

:: Maybe you should teach him occasionally while he’s back on base? :: - Bumblebee

:: Maybe. But I swear that kid is smarter than me, and I'm oh so very smart. :: - Artemis

:: Oh of course… :: -Bumblebee

As I chucked quietly I looked over my shoulder up to Bee. He gave me a shot wink while I looked over his shoulder to try and see the kids. They didn't seem to notice us… We didn't need to hide it anymore.

"Damocles is a particle-beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a mohawk, all from a satellite in orbit. It's the work of a madman. And in Megatron's hands A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet. The Cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code. The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at headquarters in Colorado.” Fowler spoke with certainty in his voice while glancing to his tablet he had pulled out to project on the screen earlier.

“We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all costs.” Optimus noted clearly stating his understanding of the situation. Our leader turned around and walked towards the ground bridge, ready to leave within the next few minuets. Bulkhead also slammed his fist to his palm with a glare on his face. “ It's roll time.” His announcement was followed by the mech trying to leave, his leg slightly dragging still.

“Ep, ep! I have not yet cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll.” Ratchet cut the mechs hope short. I knew that as a medic and as a friend that this was the best for Bulkhead, but that didn't make it right. All we wanted was just to keep him safe—especially after the scare just a few weeks ago. As Bulkhead processed what Ratchet had said I could see him visibly shake with anger. It looked scary when he did it, like he was reaching a limit to contain it.

Meanwhile I was thinking about my coding once more. I had stopped checking the code as of late, a dangerous maneuverer on my part; and now I was wondering what I should do in the case of my health. Maybe I should give it a quick check…

My stasis was short but still enough time for everything to been sorted out. When I woke up Bee was there to greet me with a cube of energon in hand. It was something I looked forwards too, waking up and seeing him. However, the flickering white light on the screen was practically pulling my optics to look at it. The intriguing and infusing flashing stopped-- the analysis was complete. Smiling at Bumblebee I took the cube carefully from his hand, the rationed amount of energy for myself much larger than everyone else's on base. It felt bad because I barely did any battle field fighting, but my power drained my energon so much quicker than anyone else's; even when they're using it all for ammunition. Bulkhead was also still recovering meant that our energon was especially low.

The slow lift up to my lips of the energon cup couldn't have come quicker. Greedily I lapped it up, the strange fluid seeping into my energon pipes. It felt like how humans took coffee. My energon levels went up greatly making me give a satisfied sigh. Smiling to Bumblebee my optics subconsciously were checking over him too see if he had anything wrong. I couldn't see anything, but worried nonetheless. As I turned around with the cube still half full in my hands my optics ran over the lines of data on the screen. So many lines of ‘CLEAR’ making me feel relief.

SECTOR X2W16 – CLEAR  
FUNCTION T662 – CLEAR  
UNKOWN – DOWNLOAD ~ 85%  
*************!!!!!!!!!!!!

‘STAY HOPEFUL. ALWAYS WATCH THE LIGHT.’

\----------- SYSTEM SCAN 23_**_**

What…? The code was slowly growing? Over the past week it had grown?! Was that good to bad?! Why was this happening now?! All these questioned to go unanswered as it grew inside my body. I hadn't even noticed that the energon cube in my hands was now shaking violently, blue liquid only just managing not to spill. With quick actions I looked over my shoulder to see no one looking and everyone cheering as they drank. My optics couldn't help but stare back at the screen as code flashed into actual words. In an attempt to remove it I rubbed my optics once more before looking to the floor.

Scrap… What was I going to say…?

Nothing.

There no point in worrying everyone. This can be contained. I will just need to stay up late and fix this code. It's okay—dangerous—and okay. As my cooling systems kicked in to calm me I released a brief sigh through my lip plates, looking over to the group as they all cheered for Bulkhead and his successful mission. Primus… you wouldn't even know I was gone. It's not like my code is going to do anything permanent anytime soon.

“Artemis, you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost.” Bulkhead asked, my optics flickering up to the Wrecker. I quickly pulled on a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I still can't get over what happened about that satellite though! I didn't know RAF could do that so well-!”

“YOU FEEL LIKE YOU’RE SAFE, TALKING TO YOUR FRIENDS LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG...!

 

 

WHILE I GROWN INSIDE OF YOU.

 

YOUR TRUE SELF.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious stuff goes down.

Even though it was none of my business I couldn't help but listen into more of Smokescreen's stupidity. Apparently he had gone and transformed into front of a human—absolutely stupid. And now he was feeling the wrath of Arcee and Ratchet who were both having a go at him for his ‘recklessness.’

“Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion?! I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behaviour.” Ratchet scolded. I could sympathise with Smokescreen, knowing all too well that Ratchet's wrath was not to be tempered with. “Blowing your cover is not okay.” Arcee continued with a scowl on her face.

“Sorry, guys. I know I really messed up.” Smokescreen sounded sincere but he was very deceptive. I couldn't tell if it was true or not. “While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident.” Optimus went on, his optics flickering over all of us before landing on me. Somehow I really repulsed at that view, even going as far as to scrunch up my nose and look to the floor. Please, I'm not the leader here. Why are we in trouble?!

“ Us? How? We weren't even there. Yeah!” Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee said one after the other in astonishment. “Well, he was.” The green wrecker spoke while pointing to Bee. “Put the blame on me?!” Bee snapped while avoiding Optimus gaze, Bulkheads point hand slithering away. “Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected.” Prime went on to correct the group and explain to us.

“Optimus, I'm honoured to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right, to make you proud.” Smokescreen sucked up to Optimus, trying to earn his respect a little too hard. My reaction was only to roll my optics, putting down a motherboard I was trying to fix. Seemed like I was becoming less and less like an apprentice medic every day. “Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world - is from a human.” Prime nodded while closing his optic to think for a short couple of seconds.

“Smokescreen gets his own partner?” Arcee questioned with lack of belief. My own snort didn't go unnoticed either. Bumblebee looked to chuckle at me as I walked over to stand beside the group. Bulkhead shuffled to the side to allow me to look inward to the group, a smile on my lip plates to silently thank him. “ Please! Isn't having three humans here enough?!” Ratchet exclaimed with exhaustion thick in his voice. His shoulders slacked in a manner which made him seem like he was already fed up with them all. We all looked in amazement at the grumpy mechs attitude to the children. Wow, I knew Miko certainly pissed off Ratchet, but that bad? After a while without any of us agreeing with him Ratchet scoffed and turned away to face his computer. I giggled and moved to lean against the wall. “Ratchet’s fed up of playing babysitter.” I laughed earning a stent look from the medic. He only got me grinning sarcastically in return.

“I was referring to one already among us.” Optimus held a hand out to show Jack. It was very strange that Prime had such large respect for Jack. He seemed to always be in Optimus’ good books. “Um sure, Optimus. Um, robots in disguise, traffic laws, don't beat down humans I can bring Smokescreen up to speed.” Jack nodded in understanding. He didn't seemed that phased by Primes’s request, making it all the more convenient. I was thankful he didn't choose me. I haven't been able to have a decent conversation with Smokescreen since the incident with Bumblebee.

“We've all put in curbside duty.” Bulkhead comforted Jack with a smile. Well, I've never had the glorious honour of doing that. Then again, I had another Cybertronian teach me all I needed to know. “Part of the gig.” Bulkhead went on while placing a hand on Smokescreen. “Then let's go for a drive, teach.” Smokescreen quickly transformed in front of Jack and allowed him to climb in. They moved so quickly I could barely keep track.

“Optimus, with all due respect, Agent Fowler is out mode with screaming double "38s" on the doors, making him an easy target. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than concerned about Jack's safety.” Arcee began her inevitable rant on how she cared for Jack. I was rather envious that everyone else had a partner to be quite honest. It felt like everyone was more connected with humans than myself. No matter how much reading I do, or research I will never really know. “Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction.  
I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity.” Prime went on while looking at Arcee. It was understandable and yet unbelievable. Hopefully Arcee didn't feel like she was being pushed out. My hand was pulled back playfully as I turned to see Bee, optics turning bright as I gave a smile. My sight dashed left and right before dropping his hands and walking away to the individual compartments for us all. “Going to pick up some more lead oxide.”

“Yes, yes.” Ratchet nodded while wafting his hand back and forwards. Slowly I took the seductive walk of swaying my hips to make my path to the training room. Usually I would sneak there to meet Bee all the time. It was another little secret place to meet for short intervals. As soon as I was inside I could hear the quick pedal steps from the mech coming after me. A devilish smile cane over me as I bolted to the side, hiding behind a pillar support. It was just bug enough to hide me, the foot steps coming to an abrupt stop.

“The frag?” Bumblebee swore under his breath while taking a few more short steps. Slowly I counted to ten, hearing his unsuspecting footsteps draw closer. As he walked past me I could barely contain my laughter, watching as he walked past unsuspecting. “Boo!” I laughed, watching as the yellow mech slipped backwards nearly. Just managing to catch himself with a short whirl of shock I gave a loud laugh before catching his arm and pulling him on to both pedals. His optics stopped from there dilated focus, glaring at me for doing that. “I thought you should be ready for anything?” I grinned thinking about the last lesson he had given me. I wanted to become a stronger warrior, even if both Bee and Optimus thought my place was on base. So unwillingly he had begun to teach me in his spare time. Bulkhead had already taken the reigns on teaching me anything else, saying that ‘us Wreckers have a certain way’ when Bee refused to allow me to take on such a rough way of fighting. Unfortunately it was already in my coding, so I had to give in and let Bulkhead teach me.

“ I don't think my spark was ready for that… Primus.” Bumblebee spoke with breath lost, his optics coming back up to look at mine as he smirked. I hadn't even noticed my concerned look on my face until I saw the reflection in his optics. “Why’d you do that?”

“It's always good to surprise your lover with new and unexpected things.”

“What, like a spark attack?” He laughed, moving sharply as his hands gripped at my waist and hoisted me upwards. Giving a squeal of delight I looked down wards to him. Soon enough he was out of sight, myself confused as I was strung over him on his shoulder. My confusion dissolved into laughed when I was held there, Bee’s doors gently moving out of the way as I made room next to his right one. “Alright, put me down you bully!” I laughed and hit his back gently to prove a point. After a couple more steps I was put down, my sense of balance lost as I held to to his arm with a wide smile on my face.

"You were in a bad mood earlier.” I looked up to Bumblebee with a confident look on my face. He raised a brow and stared down at me, looking shocked that I had even come to decipher that. “Well, you put me in a better mood.”

“You soft spark.” As I shook my head I weaved my arms around him and held him close, earning his embrace in return. It went silent for a little while, the good energy soon to be replaced. “You know, it feels like something bad is going to happen soon.”

"You always say that-.”

“And I'm usually right!” I looked up to see his unamused face. As I pressed my lips into a pout Bee looked to one side of the room and gave a nod. “Yeah, you are. Know-it-all.” He grinned once more and moved to place his forehead against mine, a gentle pulse flowing through both of us. I moved my hands to cup around his face, one hand gently placed on the side of his neck. I could feel the pulse from his energon pipes on my fingers, and the beating of his spark through our bond.

“We’ll be okay.” Bee whispered to me as I opened my optics to look at his. Swiftly moving to press my lip plates to his I hazily hummed. Overcome with the feeling of being pulled back into him there was the lingering sense of thoughts to fully bond. But I wouldn't ask him if it, not now. We had little time, but rushing anymore would seem reckless. Moving back as I held his face in one hand I moved back to look in his optics, seeing the exact same thing I was thinking in there. This deep pit of list.

“When…?” My questioned was short but it seems obvious by the way his cheeks blushed blue that he knew what I was talking about.

“Whenever you're ready, Sweetspark.”

\----

The bluer of alarms, shouting and missing team mates was enough to kick me awake. Through the hallways and out into the open space of the main room I was met with an open ground bridge... And the feeling of fear from Bumblebee. It was enough to make me animalistically run through it.

  
Like a ‘hero’ I had jumped through the ground bridge in order to look for this new relic. Ratchet was furiously shouting at me to get back through a private comm link, so I chose to ignore him and shut off my communication while I searched. Heading straight north my spark began to drastically beat. I had found the relic, and a whole host of Decepticons. The likelihood of me being able to take them on was stupid. However, the sword that stuck out looked to valuable for me to be scare about what I should and shouldn't do. “Let's go grab a relic.” The voice from behind me sent me on my back with my cannon facing the tall mech in front of me. “Goddammit Smokescreen.” I whispered loudly to him, pressing a finger to my lips. He walked more carefully to my hiding place, Jack peering over the edge. “Whoa! It's a sword!” Jack looked in awe at the glowing mash of gold and white.

“Not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber, a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime as lore would have it. It's rumoured to wield the power of the Matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud.” Smokescreen notified us both. The Star Saber?! Huh… Is that why the feeling of deep power was awakening inside of me? “Not a good idea.” Jack added.

“Why?” Me and Smokes asked in union. “ Because Megatron's here.”

No.

     Immediately my Spark began to ice up in panic. Scrap, not Megatron. I couldn't have him here, no way. Not after all he had done to me… and all I would do to him if I got my hands on him. “The Dark Lord himself. He won't know   
what hit him.”

“Smokescreen, wait. Something isn't right. Why doesn't Megatron just take the Star Saber?” Jack asked us both. “Germaphobe? Ow!” My hit to Smokescreen shut him up quick enough for me to peer over and gain a few seconds of silence. “Seriously, we need to wait for backup.”

“You heard Ratchet. Backup's not available right now.” Smokescreen jumped over the rock and began running straight ahead. My mouth fell agape in panic, shock and annoyance all in one. All my emotions were falling at the seams. Pissed off I glared down to Jack, sticking a finger out to him. “Stay here and don't move. Run if I say so.”

Running on full speed I soon caught up with him, my hands burning blue as I threw ball of energy back and forth, switching between my energy and cannon. Swiftly pulling out my energon blades I swiped them outwards hitting two foot soldiers as Smokescreen stepped back stunned. I jumped to the rock and studied as he tried to pull it. As I grew closer it looked to brighten up, making me watch in caution. He tried with all his might to pull it out before looking exasperated to the sword handle. “Scrap! It's really in there tight.” He looked my way before his face scrunched into pain. Immediately my hands fell into a shield as another shot rang out in the air. Turning back to see the foot soldiers come my way a growl came deep within my chest as I was placed between the soldiers and the sword. Scrap. Smokescreen was on the floor too. My hands searched the rock to try and find the sword, my fingers brushing past.

It was like fire. A painful feeling of life being sucked from me. The sword was stealing my life away, it had to be. My gasp was followed with me barely keeping up the shield. What the hell was that…? As we got surrounded I could see that one of them had his gun planted directly in the Autobots chest. He would be dead in a second. Fearlessly I dropped the shield, running forwards to extend my arms to stop him from shooting Smokescreen. “Don't shoot-!” My big mouth was followed by a searing pain in the back on my neck as I was hit forwards. Landing beside Smokescreen he looked to be in shock and awe. I collected myself while coping with the pain, sharing a supportive smile with him before glaring up to the soldiers that grabbed me. As we were pulled forwards I tried to resist but to no avail. These guards knew how to hold us down. “Bring them to me.” Megatron voice sent a shiver down my body. I didn't want to see him, I would rather perish- so my feet began to dig into the ground to try and stop moving. It wasn't happening.

If he took me again I wouldn't be able to cope knowing what I do now. His optics settle on me with a sly smirk. “Hello, Artemis.” His optics then snapped at Smokescreen as we were both restrained. “What is your name, Autobot?” Megatron asked with a growl, his optics a deep red as he focused on Smokescreen’s unfamiliar face.

“Why? Who wants to know?”

I've never wanted to hear Smokescreen's snarky replies anymore then I did just then. I chucked while glaring up to Megatron who went to step forward. Gripping my face with two claws digit he pulled me up to see him eye to eye. “I wonder how long it will take you to forget this time, femme-.” His threat was cut short by a sharp explosion that made me be dropped to the ground. The soldier managed to catch me just as I nearly hit the ground. Moving my jaw in pain I looked to our right and gave a gasp. It had to be Optimus…

“Where's Optimus?! Keep Prime from the relic!” A group of Decepticons and Megatron went flying through the air quickly, thrusters stirring up dust behind them. Myself and Smokescreen could see that Optimus was being followed to his position and went to shoot before the sound of a cannon warming up made us abruptly stop. It was then followed with a crash of metal, and my and a coming free. Looking behind me I saw Bulkhead come over and extend a hand to me and Smokes. “I got your back.” He nodded to us. I could barely keep track as Bee came over to grip my forearm and check over me to see if I was okay. Like an awful girlfriend I was not even paying attention and looked up to the Star Saber with my spark pulsing out to it.

Light…

“The Star Saber-r it reacted with me, it was draining me. Bee, I couldn't… I don't know what it did.” My panic quick speaking was followed by him holding his hand to my cheek and making him look at me. “Calm down, it's going to be okay Sweetspark, look at me. Keep close, alright?”

“Yeah…” My quiet voice was followed by me spotting a soldier running at us, my cannon making quick work of him. Bee looked thankful to have me there before spinning around to deal with some more soldiers. My optics couldn't help but glare upward to Prime once a surge of energy came over the area. He had freed the sword… It flowed with the same blue like my hand did…

Light…!

Now on the ground I gave a sigh of relief, my spark managing to place itself- but breaks didn't come easy. A boulder fell down the hill, tumbling quickly down to Optimus in a set path. “Optimus, retreat! Now!” Arcee and Bulkhead yelled loudly to their leader. “Optimus?!” I yelled loudly, just managing to pull myself from my subconscious. Looking as if he was ignoring us Prime slashed the sword through the air, the rock shattering in two and missing him completely. What…?

“Did he just…?” “He did.” Bulkhead and Bee spoke in amazement. “No way. He can do that?” The other Autobots spoke also in astonishment. Yet I was looking like a deer in the head lights. That sword was going to be something key to our future-- something hopeful.

So why was I scared of it?

Prime took some quick steps to then swing with force at the Nemesis. A beam of neon blue went soaring through the air to hit the ship, it being thrown off balance. It behaved like my energy too…

Was I a mere tool to…?

  
     A weapon…?

My audio receptors ringed with a sense of searing pain. I could feel my knees buckle below me as I slipped to the floor, catching myself with my hands quickly. The small content of my filtering system was throwing up quickly as I closed my optics and tried to block out the pain. Everything I had tried to beat recently was coming undone—all because of that stupid sword. A small yelp was followed by my systems shutting off, a twisted look of pain on me as I fell to the floor. I could vaguely see Bumblebee hover over my frame and move me, but my receptors had shut down. Even so I gave him arm a gentle squeeze as I gritted through the pain.

**Artemis, you will help preserve the little of life we have left. With innocence still upon your spark and hope in your optics, you will bring the light back to Cybertron.**

**Don't waste this gift.**

**Save him.**

**Save him Artemis.**

**The last of the Primes**.

\-----

Waking with a loud gasp I sat outright as gave a low whine of pain, gripping what was in my hand. My optics began to burn blue with energy as I tried to grit through it, hand shaking as an image came over my mind. It was Cybertron being revived… Our home being fixed? Many figures waking on the street just like before. How?! What was this trickery?! And then it shifted to darkness, along side a scream. As the image melted away from my mind I could feel myself power off and back on suddenly. A strong shiver came across my body as another blue light stopped from across the room. Optimus looked utterly intrigued by me, his optics watching carefully as I dropped backwards.

“Bumblebee, get away from her!” Ratchet shouted. What? Why on Earth would he say such a thing? Arms caught me—limp arms. My head rolled back to try and see who it was to see Bee. I felt relief flood over me, and then panic. Shutting off my energy whilst I struggled back up, now on all fours my focus turned to look at him. Bee’s arms looked burned, charred almost. As shock ran through my body I leant backwards on my legs as he stretched outward to grab my hand. “I'm fine, Artemis. Are you okay though?”

“Don't touch me!” My yell was abrupt as I yanked my hand back and shuffled backward to create distance between us. I did that to him… My spark burned with sadness as I tried to resist a cry. How could I..? Why was I never in control of this?! “I'm sorry… I just don't want to hurt you…” Quickly shutting my optics I looked down to the shiny surface of the table and saw the faint line of energon leaking from my optics and mouth. “Any of you…” Closing my hand tight my optics opened again as I stared directly downwards. Bringing my arms toward me I held my hands beside my spark and looked forwards.

“ **Artemis, you will help preserve the little of life we have left. With innocence still upon your spark and hope in your optics, you will bring the light back to Cybertron. Don't waste this gift.** ” My confession was short but Optimus looked to notice what I was saying. He stepped forwards once and held the Star Saber closer. In thought I pressed my lips together finding some lost cause of strength. It soon found me, catching me as I tried to explain my confession.

“I think that I've been getting a message over and over again… Being told by Alpha Trion, The Primes… I think that they see me as some sort of salvation but… I'm litterally draining of power everyday. Primus knows what is going to happen to me when it's done.” My head hung in shame for keeping it to myself. Bringing a hand up to wipe my face I gritted my jaw and looked to Prime, and then Ratchet. “I don't think it's right to have me still here. I can't control this, it's too risky-.”

“You're not going Artemis.” Bumblebee spoke and held my arm, his optics looking saddened as he caught onto what I was saying. I could possibly die. But yet, I felt like I had already cheated death before.

“I can't risk hurting any of you.”

“Bumblebee is right.” Optimus sounded wise as he spoke. He looked to have a greater understanding of the situation as he moved the sword with ease to come over and look at me. “Unicorn has Megatron as his host. I believe that you are the vestal for the power of Primus, to cancel out his power and even the battlefield.” The calm nature of Primes voice did nothing to ease me. My mouth was agape as he nodded to me with certainty. Is that right…? What other purpose did I serve?

“That doesn't make sense, why not you? Why on Earth would this escort of power be bestowed upon me? I cannot control it, surely you should have it?” My jumble of panicked words stopped when I realised I had answered my own question. Optimus didn't look to answer and avoided eye contact for a split second.

…

Save him Artemis. The last of the Primes.

“They would rather I die than you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it's too quick paced and confusing.
> 
> Oh well.


	14. Fighting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01001110 01001111 00100000 01010000 01000101 01000001 01000011 01000101 
> 
> %%#€€?,!!$$*¥!~]][\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t update this often enough because I’m literally only doing it for the people who comment, as I get emails taht remind me that this is an actual thing. If you do comment I love you! ^^
> 
> You’re the reason this chapter is even being updated,   
> So, here’s the thing.  
> I’ve actually started to rewrite this fanfiction. I stared it in 2016 and it was finished the start of 2017, which means I’ve had plenty of time to improve. The plot is going to be slightly different and explore more ideas and lore of the TF world.  
>  Also, I think it’s time I payed back you guy, the fans! So, I’m going to let you guys vote on who the next fanfiction is going to be about! I only really use OC X Cannon Characters because having an Oc means I have no limitations. So, who do you guys think should be next? Leave a comment! <3

Everyone was rejoicing that we were going back to Cybertron, but I was still stuck in shock. Why did I always get the sharp end of the sword?! Wasn't I allowed the smallest bit of happiness?! Bumblebee’s wounds weren't as bad as they looked, but nevertheless I had inflicted them and could not bear to look at him.

“Pack your gear. We're going back to Cybertron!” Bulkhead yelled with excitement in his voice as he looked to all of us. “I don't believe it…” Bumblebee spoke with happiness masking over his grief. He was pretending like I wasn't going to die. I knew I shouldn't have got in a relationship with him… We’ll both get hurt. “Well, believe it now, Bumblebee. Civilisation at last!” Ratchet grinned for the first time in many days.

“ But I just got here.” Smokescreen joked, looking to everyone as well. “Remember oil baths? The first thing I'm gonna do planetside is soak for an entire solar cycle.” The small comment from Arcee didn't even spark my interest. All I could do was look at the palms of my hands and wonder why it had to be me… I rather have died back in that Well room. It would have saved me so much grief… This short amount of time wasn't worth it.

“ I can't wait to tell Miko-!” Bulkhead paused as he thought it through. We would need to leave Earth behind and all our native companions… “ And Jack.” Arcee’s shoulders slacked. “And Raf…” Bee’s tone was the quietest. A deep sorrow began to build in my chest due to his agony. Fuck, I wouldn't be the only one leaving him. This would've be unbearable if he’d died… or if I did.

" Whatever their function, this much is certain we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega keys in our possession.” Optimus announced to us all. I had completely blanked the news of the omega keys in annoyance. It was important that I started to look forward and on how I could help revive the home planet as my last actions… perhaps it would be the only way I was remembered. “Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron.” Arcee spoke with a nod.

“Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remain encrypted. It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it.” Prime added to what Arcee had said and turned around to begin work. Meanwhile I was stood still in a deep state of thought. I would have to save our home planet for those I love to live on; even if I am to die. It's my duty.

"I feel funny saying this, but I'm not sure I want to go back.” Arcee sulked from my right, making my optics look to her without moving my body. “Who knew we'd ever get so used to our new home?”

"I don't think I could imagine not seeing Raf again…” Bee spoke with an upset tone in his voice. It made my spark ache hearing him- them all- speak with such distress about leaving. “ Yeah. I don't think I'd ever want to leave Miko.” Bulkhead continued looking to his pedals in thought before facing Bee and Arcee. Bumblebee looked sad also, his head tilted down as all the perk from his frame left. “We've made friends here, family.” The look of sadness on Arcee’s face wasn't seen very often. Ratchet was off to the side doing work on the Star Saber holder but was definitely listening as he perked up. “We could always text them.” His comment wasn't taken greatly by everyone else who just looked away from the medic with slow blinks. “Besides, been fighting for so long, I don't know if I can do anything else.” Bulkhead laughed slightly, a desperate sign he wasn't feeling up to leaving just yet.

“You can go back into construction. The power of the ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravaged cities will surely require rebuilding.” Ratchet put in his input. It came across to everyone that he really didn't mind leaving, but in fact that he was definitely feeling the same as all of us. Smokescreen didn't have the same connection with Earth like everyone else. “ I wouldn't make any travel plans just yet. We still have to locate these Omega keys and secure them before the 'Cons do.” Arcee snapped, trying to pry some sort of emotion from Ratchet’s voice. “Yeah, like that'll be a problem. Optimus has the Star Saber now. Megatron's end is in sight.” Smokescreen already looked to have victory burning in his optics. I could only scoff and push myself fiercely off the wall and power walk to my station. Looking down to my stacks of data pads I gritted my jaw and looked over my shoulder. The group looked awash sharply from staring. At least if I'm going to die for the future of this planet, and my own, I want to be able to see it properly.

  
:: Artemis…? You okay? :: - Bumblebee

:: … :: - Bumblebee

:: I know it's a shock… Just comm me back – please? :: - Bumblebee

  
I couldn't believe what had happened. Shock was the right words but somehow didn't express all the feelings I had. Smokescreen was dead… Megatron had killed him.

…

And meanwhile I was prancing around Earth like an utter moron! I could have done something..! Parked on the side of a road with horns blasting from behind me to move I finally started rolling along slowly, left with thoughts spinning in my mind. I had only known him for a while…   
Primus… why him?  
Why… why was I SO USELESS?!

Why did bad things have to keep happening...?

  
News spread quickly about Smokescreen being an heroic idiot and how another Omega Key was available. As I was somewhat close I had sped quickly through the forest I had taken a walk in. So speeding along the dirt track until it became too dense for me to handle my running speed was cut short at the horrid noise of a high pitch noise. As I moved through trees I could see the clearing easily, moving to get near the edge. I would need to jump for it. The edge of the forest was followed by a river and a small clearing. This had to be it, I could feel Bee’s spark close; and the suffering and pain from him. Running fast my jump had surprising height. Wind whipped my face as I move to outstretched my hands, grabbing Knockout who was stood planting Bee and Arcee to a rock one after the other. “Knockout!” My battle cry was followed by contact and the two of us crashing to the ground. My grip went loose as I hit the ground a few meters away from the mech. He quickly got up and glared to me, my optics hazy from the forceful impact. Shaking it off from my mind I moved my arm to get up, forcing myself into a stand. Cracking my neck to one side I went running once more, his arm outstretching with a pink hue over some sort of gun; was that a..? As the sound waves came blasting towards me my mind went blank. “Artemis, no!” Bee’s voice hit my ear as I transformed, ramming Knockout’s legs. He fell once more as I pulled to the side able to see him gather his bearing once more. I had learnt that little trick from Bee. I fell into an unbalanced stand, hand outstretched and direct in front of me as a shield came over me. The Omega key was right behind me, I just had to grab it now.

“Goodbye, Artemis.” Knockout hissed as the sound waves came at a low frequency toward me. Confident in my shield I braced for impact, one leg further back. As it hit my the shield was compressed back, flying back into my body. The sound waves hit me enough so I fell back twice into the wall. I was twitching blue as I felt the Earth shake around me. Scrap! A crack was sharp over the low noise of the gun, my optics flickering up to see a slab coming down upon me. I would be dead instantly—!

It went dark.

  
So… so dark. Just like before.

As my consciousness returned I could hear shuffling but decided against trying to move myself. Voices were muffled as I came to cough in attempt to remove the dust from my ventilation pipes. And yet as I opened my mouth I could find no oxygen levels. I was trapped here for a while then? The noise of a shout made me jolt with panic, my arms finally moving as I tried to push against whatever was around me. My hands met limestone, dirt and general rock. But each time I tried to punch against it there was no movement. In panic my hands started burning with energy, optics hazy with lubricant as fear struck into my system. It's like the hall again… the well… darkness. I had to get out of here, oh Primus.

“Artemis, you were in an accident. The building collapsed after an air strike. We had to replace a lot of your outer plating. Can you remember why you were in there? It was a restricted, holy room.”

“Tell him Sweetie.”

“… Someone was inside.”

“You had saved whoever was inside!! Why did you stay?!”

…

“I could hear them talking to me…”

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Artemis!” The familiar voice of Bumblebee filled my drained face as I could see daylight burn through the darkness. Lunging forwards I pulled as the dirt, a large rock being moved by Arcee as Bee grabbed at my hips and pulled me out, both of us falling to the floor as I sat in shock. “Primus Artemis, why did you do that?!”

“Bee… is she okay?” Arcee asked as I blinked twice. I could feel my optics leaking with lubricant but I couldn't manage to make a noise. As a hand touched my hand and moved my head so I could look away from the rock pile I was met with Bee’s optics, my spark starting to slow down as he took my hand. “You're okay, I've got you sweetspark.” As he comforted me I felt the rush of my spark meeting my frame once more. My lip plate quivered as I tried to focus on him and not those horrible memories that were flashing back. This had been happening more frequently…I focused on my ventilation while his thumb glided over my cheek plate to remove some of my tears I leaned into his hand, a small cry coming out of my mouth.

“I died.” My voice was quiet as I spoke. Bumblebee moved back to get a better look at my face, Arcee looking between us confused. “What? No you didn't, you're alive, it's okay.” Bumblebee nodded at me as I squeezed his hand. Shaking my head I lifted the other hand to push against my helm in memory. “No, on Cybertron, I saw them, the Primes. I went to the well and the building came on top of me, I died Bee. That's how I got this power, it's keeping me alive.” My voice slowly came back to me as I looked him in the optics, the revelation sharp on my tongue as I spoke. With each word I was processing what this really meant. I wasn't suppose to be alive anyways. Bee looked to finish what I was saying and shifted me off his legs, making me sit on the floor as he looked at Arcee. She didn't have anything to say.

“Let's get back.” Bee’s voice was low as he moved to scoop me up as I kept a careful eye on his face. He didn't believe me…

 

I was curled to the side looking over to the group as they talked about our latest fails at gaining the omega keys. Ratchet had insisted I stay behind and get my mind straight before I tried to do anything else. I really didn't mind that at all… my frame was still shaking at the thought of the rubble. Even though my vigorous shaking had stopped I couldn't help but feel the dirt all over my frame. Maybe I could persuade one of the kids to spray me down with a hose pipe tomorrow. “Some great warrior I'm turning out to be.” Smokescreen sulked, making me turn my head right to look at him. I could see his disappointment, as well as Arcee looking beyond annoyed. “You still don't get it, do you? A couple of victories aren't gonna make you a legend. And not every mission results in success, not for me, not for Bee, not even for Optimus. We've gained relics, and we've lost some. We've also lost friends. We've even lost a world. But this is one time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron, and everyone in this room needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny.” Arcee went on making even me feel stuck in the headlights. She was aiming that statement to me as well. I could tell from the tone of her voice. Smokescreen looked to be in a frozen state, his optics wide as Arcee fired verbal shots at him. “Arcee, you have made your point.” Optimus intervened, his voice sounding stern in a warning. But Arcee wasn't having any of it as she held a hand up to Optimus. “Optimus, he needs to hear this.  
You might actually become a great warrior one day, and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first, not your personal scorecard.”

“There's nothing I wouldn't do for you guys.” Smokescreen spoke in an unusually quiet tone. Trying to shift over to one side my sore leg was moved slowly as I repositioned. Seeing them both fight was making me anxious. “Then stop trying to be a hero and start being an Autobot.” The two-wheelers words were harsh. Sharp as a knife into Smokes he stepped back and looked down at the floor with a scowl on his face. Arcee just had him look like an utter piece of scrap. It was uncalled for. “You know what? Maybe I'm just not good enough.” The mech spoke quickly moving a leg to transform before bolting off as fast as he could. It made me stare in worry to the mech who seemed utterly broken. Bumblebee looked behind him and gave and a small smile. Returning it I wriggled back into the corner I had situated in, rolling my shoulders as I snuggly met the walls.

“Next time when Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen.” Ratchet glared at Arcee who seemed to be feeling the after shock of what she had said. She looked like all that anger was replaced with regret. Bee walked over quickly, getting out of there as soon as he could as they kept speaking upon the matter. My half hearted smile was plagued by a wince as I shifted my leg a little too fast. The mech took my hand that was on the medical berth, a datapad on my lap as I pretended to read.

“Hey.” I greeted in a raspy tone. After hearing the noise I tried to clear my energon pipes, Bee clutching my hand with a smile. “Hey Sweetspark.” His optics moved to look at my face as I pursed my lips on thought. Something had been on my mind recently, and it was due to my fate… I didn't want this sweet mech getting hurt. I didn't want him to watch as I died. I was in the shadows of the stars even thought it was day, which was an old saying that mean that I was bound to my duties/fate. I would always be in the darkness, never going to be able to shine. “Artemis?” As I looked up to Bee I closed my optics and squinted hard to remove the thoughts.

“I'm okay, sorry for scaring you earlier.”

 

The days seemed to merge into together, making me wonder what truly was going on. It was a strange sensation like I somehow was going fast through time as memories flooded into my mind randomly. I really didn’t want to remember that day at all, but fate had me in its jaws. “Smokescreen's signal, it's back online!” Ratchet exclaimed making me perk up. Looking to the computer my optics lit up as I struggled off the table to go look closer. Powering through the pain I managed to get close enough so that I could see the screen with Smokescreen's monitor on. A silent sigh came from my mouth as I pressed a hand to my spark. “ The kid escaped the warship!” Bulkhead exclaimed, throwing an arm over me joyfully. A sharp wince came from me as I looked up to the wrecker with a small smile. My shoulders ached too… not that Bulkhead cared.

:: Smokescreen to base. I could really use a ground bridge. :: - Smokescreen

All of us seemed to simultaneously breath out, the screen trying to log onto his coordinates. A profile of the area he was in came on, but I couldn't see his position. How on Earth did we pick up his signal then? “Setting coordinates…Strange.” Ratchet mumbled.

“What's the problem?”

“Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't make sense. I can't lock onto his position... I've isolated the problem. Smokescreen is in free fall.   
:: Smokescreen, I'm opening the ground bridge directly below you. :: - Ratchet.” Ratchet nodded as he began clicking buttons quicker than I could register.

:: Brace yourselves. I'm gonna make an entrance. :: - Smokescreen

The placement of Smokescreen on the monitor wavered unsuspectedly. So in a fit of panic my gasp roused Ratchet from his work as he looked up. A silent curse came from his mouth. “He's off course.”

“You missed?!” Bulkhead spoke in shock. I could see Arcee’s face twist as she began to angrily speak, even though it was partly her fault we were in this mess. “Open another one fast!”

Smokescreen would be okay, he had to be. As my sore legs shuffled to try and get to the control unit for the ground bridge I looked back to the group with a nod. “We’re going to need to meet him on foot.”

“You are going to stay here, Artemis.” Optimus quickly interrupted as I went to flip the switch. Annoyed I glared up to him. The audacity he had to tell me what do so even though I was practically saving his life. My lips only managed to twist in a such a way that expressed my anger before I dropped my hand from the switch in a fit of anger. I had to try and keep my mind level right now, but my emotions were all over the place. In order to keep my mind balanced I pressed a hand to my head. A pool of sadness came over me as I reflected quickly on what had happened today….

And then I blacked out.

Abrupt, quick and scary…  
  
REALLY SCARY.

 

DARKNESS LURKS IN THE SHADOWS OF LIGHT. EVEN THE BRIGHTEST OF SUNS CANNOT ILLUMINATE THE INEVITABILITY THE DARKNESS CONSUMING LIFE. AS A VESSEL YOU SHALL AWAKE-

It felt like years since I last woke up, moving into a sit abruptly when a sharp pain went down my body. Ratchet was lurking around me as looked to jump when I moved. His optics finally settled from their sharp dilation, the mech looking towards the floor. Something had happened...

“Artemis?! You're awake then!” Smokescreen came jogging over. “Ah, Smokescreen, you're alive?”

“Well don't sound too disappointed!” The mech smile and leaned onto one hip, looking at me as I moved to hang my legs off the side. “Oh yeah, you were out for that too, huh?” He grinned. “Yes I am! But, we’ve got a problem…”

“The Omega Keys are gone, all three of them.” Bumblebee spoke slowly as he emerged from around the corner and made his way over with a grin. My own smile was thankful and genuine as he got to the end of the berth, allowing me to hold out my hand as he extended his own hand to hold mine. He felt icy to to the touch, making me a little concerned as I encased his cold digits. “How?”

“Starscream used red energon, he got into base after we fell for one of his deceptions.” Ratchet spoke with a couple of curses under his breath. My optics flickered to the white medic before returning back to Bee. “And Optimus has the Forge of Solus Prime.”

NO!

My frame shivered as I felt an urge in me. It was like my whole body wanted to go seek out the Forge… but like it did with the Star Saber. What was this gnawing feeling…? “Where is Optimus?”

“Heh, turbo charging the ground bridge supposedly…” Bulkhead sounded very pissed off all of a sudden. Questioningly I glanced to Bumblebee who just shrugged his shoulders at me. “Is it my imagination, or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?” “Yeah, he has been keeping things from us.”  
“Heh, turbo charging the ground bridge supposedly…” Bulkhead sounded very pissed off all of a sudden. Questioningly I glanced to Bumblebee who just shrugged his shoulders at me. “Is it my imagination, or has Optimus been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?” Arcee spoke, looking to us three. “For sure. Like a different person.” Bee answered, myself only nodding in agreement. That much was true.

“ Yeah, he has been keeping things from us.” Bulkhead admitted more upset than angry now. The blue femme glance around the room to see our expressions before placing a hand to her hip and dropping her head to look at the floor. “Even Ratchet's out of the loop.”

“Well, give me one good reason Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates, why he couldn't have told us about the Omega lock.” Bulkhead’s more bitter nature came out as he gruffly crossed his arms across his broad chest with a slight growl. The deep sound from his engine didn't bother to stir me as I tilted my head in question. “Wait, you guys didn't know what the Omega Lock was?” I asked in a low tone, all optics suddenly turning on me. With a grin on my face I rubbed the back on my neck and stood up. “I've read a bit about it… I think?” My second part was in a whisper as I thought over what I had said. Did I read about it? Or was it a flashback… holy shit, was I told by the Primes about this?

“Because if he had, Megatron would've pulled it out of my head with his patch.” Smokescreen spoke moving away from me to see the rest of the group. Myself and Bee kept out hands together as I gave his hands a supportive squeeze. Primus knows what will happen next… “Like it matters. The Cons are holding all the keys anyway.” Smokescreen had a scowl on his face as he pondered in what had gone on in these past few days.

“Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the ancients. And our leader.” Ratchets sudden speech made us all look his way in wonder. Optimus had done it then? That was rather quick. Then again, it would be if you had a legendary hammer to wield. “It's hard to believe a few swings of that hammer, and bam! Our ground bridge is now a space bridge.” Bulkhead added with his goofy grin. Recently the wrecker had been perking up and returning to his other self. He had recovered really well and had impressed us all. He was a real fighter… my admiration was cut short though when Ratchet’s computer began to flash. “Our sensors are detecting a massive Energon burst occurring outside Earth's atmosphere. A surge of that kind could only mean one thing activation of another space bridge.”

“Megatron has discovered that the Omega lock is on Cybertron.” Optimus interrupted as he returned from under the base. Looking up to him my optics narrowed. He didn't even bother looking at me… Somehow it felt like the fate I was dreading was crawling ever closer… “It appears we have lost our advantage.” Ratchets sigh was understandable but it sounded like he had given up hope. Prime stood forward and extended an arm as if to pause the thought. “But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favour. We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal.”

THIS TIME I MIGHT JUST DISAPPEAR!

A jolt went through me, making my frame wrack forwards in a painful throw of my chest. Lifting my hands to touch my spark chassis I could feel a deep gnawing once more. And with the Forge of Solus Prime near I could only bitterly swear under my breath. I had to get out of here, Cybertron would be a welcomed sight. Even if death was inevitable.

“What's he forging now?” An echo of metallic clangs was followed by Bulkhead questioning the noise. The feeling of tightness in my chest grew ever more as I gritted my jaw to bare with the pain. Optimus walked out with the Star Saber, my optics going fuzzy. When did that happen..? When did the rest of the group get cool weapons? Why couldn't I remember this? “Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost.” Optimus nodded to us, my optics fixated on the Star Saber. It was like staring a in the headlights, my spark thudding as I kept a careful optic on its position. Transforming I began to spin out toward the Newley opened Space Bridge, practically gagging to get out this room. As soon as I was on the other side my spark stopped.

I knew Cybertron was bad… but I didn't think it was this bad. I’ve never seen it before. It looked like utter ruin. “Artemis, do not act without orders, we cannot afford any mistakes!” Arcee shouted to me, transforming back to slam a foot in front of me. In my blinded shock I could only transform and stare out to the wreckage. This place use to thrive with life…

“I know-.” A noise sent my battle computer online. It was as if there was a gentle hum of a voice. Megatron? I could feel the presence of other sparks around, but I couldn't see them. In a fit of panic my hand shook with energy as my head looked left and right three times; I counted. The sensation of the presences was a mass though… an army. “Megatron’s close.” My voice was quieter as I glance over my shoulder to see the Autobots walking through. Bumblebee looked concerned as I grinned in triumph from my results. “Dead ahead, going to the sea of rust. I can feel them, lots of them.” Putting a hand to my spark I closed my optics and looked toward the floor.

“Artemis-.” Bumblebee began, but I held up my hand. “I'm not crazy, I can feel something…” Opening up my hands energy pooled in a sphere, the flickering flames coming off and drafting towards the right. This was it huh? I was being dragged to my fate then… I was going to die? A determined look came on my face as I nodded and clapped my hands together. I couldn’t look any of them in the eye.

“Let's roll out.” Optimus broke the silence as we all began to move.

Heheh… HEHEHEH HA!

As we took battle against the Deceptions I watch in wait. Smokescreen used his phase shifter, Bumblebee and Bulkhead following after with whatever they could. Arcee became as tall as me as she used the Apex armour to attack, looking as ferocious as ever; and I, only had my fists. Energy surrounded my fists as I threw my head back in a surge of power, the unsuspecting Autobots looking over as I felt the same gnawing feeling in my chest. My hands seemed to involuntarily jolt, making me cry out for a short moment.

As if by a sudden chance my energy formed into ghostly figure of white and blues, who looked all different—and utterly pissed off. I couldn't control this feeling, it was like something was causing my senses to become more effective. My battle computer began processing at a higher speed, my hands shaking as the white energy bursted into an energon blue. Moving my head to look straight forward the Autobots had frozen in the mists of the fight to see me and my miniature army. As more energy protected my body I sent the flames forwards, the ghostly figures running at the Decepticons, bursting into white. I followed after, an anger in my body as my thoughts of Cybertron – my home—and the destruction that had took place. Pulling out my energon blades from my back I threw the swords down, Cybertron was pulsing underneath my wrath.

The figures couldn't do any damage, mirages, but the Decepticons looked scared. As I threw one of my throwing knifes to a foot soldier who was causing problems for Bee I began to act like a Warrior. I jumped from the ground and collided with a large mech, cannons blazing as I shot at his head. I was gripped by a brave soul who pulled me off the other, making me shift as my elbow collided with his face plate. Twisting round quickly I kicked down another one and shot him, the figures looking to be impressed now. Optimus ran past me with the Star Saber, the breeze stirring at my side. It was only then that something snapped inside of me. The gasp from my mouth was so sharp it could have sliced iron. Slowly my head looked over to the Battling leaders, the Star Saber’s pulsing a blue and purple. Energy sparked off both of them making me shift in pain. It was like my spark was being shifted…

The collision of the swords was causing me this pain?

The figures bursts into white and went to me once more, pulsing as they connected with me. Each collision of their swords made me want to throw up.

Artemis..?!

The others had been grouping up to get the keys while I stood in a state of fear. What was this…? Am I, dying?

She's out of range, do it Smokescreen!

The spark extractor!

My feet automatically began running, that fast pace become a frantic run. In attempt to get away I had transformed and followed after the group, gaining so much speed I was infront of the group, past Optimus until I was so far I could transform once more and catch my breath. As soon as I did so I looked at my hands, and they looked… purple? Closing them quickly I closed my optics and huffed in and out. What had just happened…? “Our head start won't last long.” Arcee quickly changed the atmosphere while looking at me. I was hunched over with my hands on my knees. It felt like I was about to be sick.

“This is where Alpha Trion said we'd find it, right?” Smokescreen questioned while looking around the area of dust and wreckage. “ These are the coordinates…Doesn't look like much.” Bulkhead confirmed and yet sounded not as confident as he looked. There was this bluffs in the ground that I couldn't drag myself to go see just yet. Rubbing my optics I tried to cleanse my mind of pain. I had to shake this off now. Bee lightly touched my shoulder, making me flinch back in worry.

“Ratchet, we have located the Omega lock. According to Alpha Trion, the Omega lock is a conduit to the very Allspark itself.” Optimus added while looking to the strange object.   
“Optimus, an honor like this shouldn't belong to me.” Smokescreen spoke while looking down to his key. As his optics flickered over it I could only just keep my own optics open. I was entering that deep stage of being de energised then… I was soon woken by a high-pitched whining which captured my attention quickly. A deep humming made the floor light up, and the keys that the team was holding were also doing so, a bright pure white. Suddenly everything became very real.

The floor moved below us, the brown tones shifting to form building and pillars, which climbed the sky. As they grew taller and taller my spark thudded, watching with awe. It was extraordinary seeing such a mechanism in years. The parts moved to flip out from the tall towers and make a circle above our heads. As soon as it clicked into place my hands shook. Looking down I could see the mysterious blue buzz around my finger tips in little wisps. What was that? Why on Earth was I being made to use this? The whole area shone a beautiful blue, my optics glued to the sky now. It looked so beautiful. Like the sea in the sky, a circle of hope. Like a new sun…

The sound of an overhead jet made us all spring into action, quickly jumping to movement. My cannons came out as I took the time to glare at the sky. A little to late to be alert and I got a glimpse of who it was.   
“Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task - and hand over those keys.” A voice made my spake thump nervously. We all were met with a sight that none of us wanted. We expected it, but did not wish to see it. The Decepticons—more accurately, Megatron.

“ And why would we do that?” Smokescreen growled in a retort. His scoff was heard by Megatron who only held out a clawed hand with this sinful smile. “So that I may hand over the humans.” A space bridge opened as he spoke, Knockout, Starscream and Soundwave all walking through-- and in their hands these glass carriers. At the sight of the children I had bolted forwards, meeting the rest of the group. Dammit, if he had hurt them-!

“And if we refuse?” Optimus was sharp as he spoke, his optics narrowed in a challenge. How could he even think of abandoning the children?! As I took a gentle step back I could sense Bumblebee reach to touch me, to comfort me, but I refused him. “Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then we can all watch them instantly perish, together-.”

“It's not worth it.” My hiss was under my breath, but Megatron sure as hell heard it. His red optics looked to gore at me before he handed out a claw hand to speak once more. “And you will hand her over,”

Scrap.

Bumblebee immediately sprung to my defence and stepped in front of me, arm extended when he glared to Megatron in a challenging way. I could only stared to the Decepticons leader, spark beating like the loudest of war drums. In response to Bumblebee’s defence Megatron waved his hand, “ Starscream.” His order rang in the air as the slimmer mech stepped forwards swinging the tube up to his optics level. “Jack, it's time to come out and play.” Starscream grinned while taking his claws down the side of the glass, Jack flinching to the side. It was only there for a moment, and then Jack’s fear went into determination. “Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'll do the same for theirs.” Jack nodded up to the shocked mech.

“Me too, creepy.” Miko added, her snap towards Knockout. The Doctor didn't seem to care that much and grinned at her. Raf gave a single nod, not seeming to thrilled about what was going on; neither did any of us. “Perhaps we should oblige them.” Megatron looked back to the trio behind him with a smile.

“If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies.” Prime spoke wisely as he backed off. With a mighty swing the Star Saber was placed into the ground, making me press my lips together as I pushed Bumblebee’s arm down and shook my head to him. The group began throwing their weapons, making me shift uncomfortably in the line of sight from the Decepticons. As my hand fumbled to grab Bee’s I finally met his digits and gave his hand a squeeze before nodding once and looking down the line to my group: Bumblebee, Arcee, Optimus, Smokescreen and Bulkhead. I was thankful I was able to share this time with them. But once again I had become a barging chip. With that thought in mind I took a strong stride forwards, not bothering to move my solid state face. Megatron cruel smile did catch my eyes though and made me glare to the floor. “Now, if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time.”

“You first, big boy.” Knockout stepped forwards to exchange Miko for the key Bulkhead was holding. They quickly were face to face and handed to the objects over. “If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this key.” Bulkhead’s threat made me sigh. “You're welcome.” Knockout teased and leaned onto his hip with passing Miko over. With my back to the Autobots I could only see them individually walk past me, getting the humans they all loved so much. Trying to listen to them was hard. It just reminded me of the good times, and how I took them for granted. When Bumblebee walked past to get Raf I could see his optics try to capture my attention. If I looked his way, I would surely cry… And I wouldn't let Megatron see me that way. As soon as the keys were passed over I was pulled to Megatron’s side, a trophy plaque almost immediately being on my head. I was some sort of prize to him…

Betrayal came next, as a space bridge opened from behind the Autobots and a flood of foot soldiers surrounded them, each one defenceless. In a state of panic I tried to removed Megatron’s hand from my arm, but was met by a strong grip. It felt like my arm was being crushed by a hydraulic press! Glancing up to him my optics burned with a deep depressed look, but it didn't look to bother him. A pair of cuffs were placed onto my wrists. They were much looser than Megatron’s grip. “Traitor.” I could hear the foot soldier hiss under his breath. Ah, that was why… come to think of it, Knockout also looked less than impressed to see me… probably because I fought with him the otherday.

One after the other, Knockout, Megatron, Soundwave and Starscream all placed the keys into the Omega Lock, making me burn with sudden hatred. An instinct kicked in as I shoved the foot soldier beside me, launching my self forwards towards Optimus’ Star Saber while everyone was distracted. “Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron. Behold! The age of the Decepticons!” The bellow from Megatron was thick in the air like a war cry. A laser of beaming blue made me freeze in my tracks unwillingly, watching as it mounded a building into a brand new one… it was rebuilding Cybertron. Sharply I moved to the Star Saber in everyone's distraction and began cutting away at the cuffs, my hands tingling as I did so. The feeling began building up… Do not touch the blade, do not touch the blade

“You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth.” Optimus shouted over the noise of the energy above us. Moving my body quicker I tried to cut it faster but to no avail to speed up the process. Why isn't this thing sharper?! It’s an ancient magic relic for Primes sake!

“Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here.  
Is the space bridge locked on target?” Megatron looked to Starscream. “Per your instructions, Lord Megatron.” The mech bowed down to him with one clawed hand in front of him, the Lord looking away with a smile. “Excellent. Why rule only one world when I could rule two?”

What? Jumping to look at the Lord I could see his smile as another energy spike made me jump. It was a dodge bridge, leading to Earth? Scrap… double time Artemis. “Such raw power! What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps "Gilded Earth".” Megatron teased sinisterly. The cuffs finally snapped off my wrists and down to the floor. “Megatron!” My yell was followed by swift movements.

“Leave our planet alone!” Miko voice sent me into a state of determinations as I turned around and grabbed the Star Saber, my frame freezing as I pulled out the burning Blue blade. It was… Stealing my life force… my energy was being drained.

YES!!! AhaAhahAHAHAHAHAH!!!

As I yanked the sword without my movements being my own I held the base in my hands which simmered with blue, my energy pouring out as I let out a kid yell of pain. Wincing heavily I saw Optimus come bounding my way as I threw the sword to him. A trail of blue from the handle to my hand was dimming into the air… And then my frame wracked forwards. I could only hear what was going on as a deep scratching feeling came over my frame. It was like claws diving down from my hip, nails pushing in. They then moved down to the floor, stripping me off my thoughts…

YES! THIS IS IT DAUGHTER OF PRIMUS! WE SHALL WALK LIKE GODS!

Artemis, no! Stay awake- SHE IS MINE NOW!

  
WaKe UP!

A huge explosion made me lose footing, hitting the floor as I awoke to the noise of burning. It was the blast of heat that shook me up though, making me growl. Who the fuck did that?! As I quickly recovered and pushed myself up my optics scanned around the area. Completely devastated… and yet a light was still strong in the area. A purple glow… a beautiful hue. And my hands were the culprit. Looking to them in wonder a smile came upon my lips. They had small energon crystals coming off then, sharp little things; from then they flowed a luminous purple. It was bright enough against the fire around that I was able to register where I was. Right beside the Autobots.

“Ratchet, please open a space bridge.” The voice from Optimus Prime was an unwelcome sound when I saw that had caused the explosion. He had slashed the Omega Lock… and it was gone. No more Cybertron… fuck. FUCK! As the whirl from a space bridge hit my audio receptors I whipped around, a few flakes of dark energon coming off from my hands. “Artemis, lets go!” Bumblebee’s voice made me grit my jaw.

“You, all of you, have forsaken Cybertron?!” My shout made the remaining three Autobots freeze, being Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. The expression of anger was reflected upon the energon spilled on the ground, my hands flexing as I lifted up them. They began to form like a vortex, each one for the Autobots taking a step back.

“Artemis? What the hell happened to you?” Bulkhead questioned as I let a pulse of purple run through the ground. An echo of hissing went through the air. “You need to calm down, Artemis.” Optimus spoke making my senses heighten once more.

“You speak as if you know me, clearly we do not see eye to eye! For taking this opportunity from all of us, I will claim your spark, Prime!” My lunge was quick and powerful as I went into a sprint, each of the three looking scared. Optimus took the short amount of time before I could reach them to grab the pair and haul them through, turning his back on me. A energon lust came over me as I saw the vulnerability. As quickly as the thought came to mind he acted upon me, lifting an arm to try to stop me. The hand gripped to my chest plate, lifting me in the air. The processor inside me picked up and fed me ideas quicker than my body could move. And the dagger like energon crystals stick out just before they could fall as I gripped Optimus’ throat. They punctured his neck, just enough to cause a trickle of leakage to come through before I was thrown back. My airborne time was cut short as I hit the ground in a slam, optics opening in pain as I shuffled to get back up. But as quickly as I could manage to get up was not quick enough and the space bridge closed.

You can run Autobots, but I know your location. Ahaha..AHAHAHAHA! AS A SERVICE TO CYBERTRON I WILL END YOU TRAITORS!

The groans from behind me made my hands flinched with the correct power as I was reminded of the mechs around. Fragging Decepticons huh? “I guess we should cancel the welcome-home party.” Knockout spoke with his usual snarky words, even with the ruined opportunity for Cybertron in front of him. As the purple around my hands changed to black I bit down onto my lip plate. The fusion of blue, black and purple disappeared at my will as a crash broke the burning noise in the air. “Attend to our master! He requires medical attention!” Starscream’s voice made me flinch in annoyance at his high pitched tone. Turning around to face the group I could easily see what was going on. And to meet my gaze was Soundwave staring straight at me. A challenging glare came over my face as I loved optics with his face. He really creeped me out. “Prime! He will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!” Starscream shouted into the empty ness around him before catching me in his sight.

“They can run, but they can never again run home.” Megatron laughed off some sort of pain. The viscousness in his voice was stopped when he mentioned home. His own optics averted to my way and he froze. I took the time to ignore Soundwave and confidently make my way towards then as I had done earlier.

“Ah! Artemis, what are you doing here?!” Starscream asked in a panicked tone. I caught a glimpse of myself in Soundwave’s face and could see the usable changes to my frame; the glowing purple optics and energon pipes, as well as the remaining crystals from my hands. I looked devilish and fierce. It was a look that looked good on me.

“My true call has come, and I am to obey this call of darkness that has lived in me from the very start. I am not asking for your forgiveness, I am demanding it.” Lifting my hands up the vortex of black returned as I smirked to the remaining Decepticons, watching as they all took a step back—apart from Megatron. He could see the potential in my powers once more, and now I was more than willing to end the Autobots for their crimes. “I am going to join the winning team once more.”

  
A top the Nemesis I looked outwards to the place where the base was held, my optics surveying the rock. I could feel the look from Megatron onto my face. He was looking over my expression for a shred of guilt of despair, but there was nothing. They had doomed our race, and therefore their only purpose. “Do you regret your decision to revel their location?” His words were low so Knockout and Soundwave could not hear us. As a smile covered my lip plates I looked to the Lord and took a step forwards to press a hand to his arm and look up.

“There's never been a greater pleasure.” Sharply I moved my head to look back at the base to see the Autobots on it. “You might want to bring out the big explosive though, the walls are thick.”

“Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of this world! Decepticons, transform and rise up!” As the Armada behind us began to howl with battle cry I could merely watch from atop here, seeing a site that made me shift uncomfortably. Bumblebee…

:: So, are we going to tell everyone? :: - Bumblebee

:: I was just thinking the same thing… There’s no rush though. I'm not going anywhere. :: - Artemis

To rid of that memory I pressed a hand to my head. The quick movement resulted in me snapping my hand back to see more energon crystals formed. How was this even possible? Was it a reaction to stress? Nevertheless I had to get away from that Yellow Mech.

The insecticons and Starscream’s Armada began their assault on the base while I stood beside the Decepticons leader and glared back to the base as we began to hover above it. Looking to Megatron with a smile I wiped some of the dust from my arms before leaning onto one hip. Megatron began to walk dangerously on top the top of the front spike. It was like dancing with death… something I looked upon in favour. Wanting to try it I walked forwards and followed him looking down just quick enough to see the flames burning below in Orange sand reds. The satisfying burn from the heat made my paint prickle, my optics half closed to avoid extra damage. It was a breeze of smoke that made me realise what had happened though. Surely, they had bridged out from there? If so, that was cheating—and a game I didn't want to play. Chase wasn't ever my forte.

Two soldiers had escorted me down to go look through the rubble on the ground, something I thought was needless. It was too obvious that they were all gone or obliterated. However I followed the pathway that Megatron took and made my way through the debris. “Master, look who we found, pulled from the wreckage of his ship-- Wheeljack.” The name made me glance over as I pulled a piece of the wall to a side. Starscream was presenting the Wrecker with a smile while two soldiers held him still. Wheeljack didn't look so good—inches from death in fact. “So, one survived. Take our guest back to the citadel for questioning. Back to Darkmount.”

“This is the dawning of a new age, my liege the reign of Megatron.” Starscream sucked up to Megatron while I jumped down onto another part of the base. From memory, I could visualise the base with ease. So, if I were an Autobot, were would I stand? Probably trying to make my way to the space bridge to hide… So a little to the west. “You do have a way with words, Starscream. Make haste and unearth the Autobot corpses.”

Ignoring the pair above me I moved another large lump of rock, the energon around my hands falling off as I did so. As soon as the chunks hit the floor they lost their colour and turned a dull grey much to disappointment. But with persistence in mind I picked it back up to study the lump. Turning around to walk in another direction it suddenly lit up a blue before fading once more. Strange? Repeating the routine again I walked towards where it had lit up. This was like a compass? My arm was quickly tugged making a short yelp come from my frame as I was dragged through darkness. Being dropped my helm hit the floor and made my vision go fuzzy. A large amount of pressure was forced upon my body as I was pinned down, a blurred figure making me frantically try to move. “Artemis, chill out! Ah-! Stop!” The familiar voice was followed by my slower movements. As I stopped my frantic movements I could see Smokescreen in front of me with narrowed optics. “What the hell happened to you?!” He asked while holding my shoulders down with his hands and my hips with his knees. Asshole…

“I'm just changing my fate-! Sorry to disappoint, but death wasn't exactly what I was wishing-! And now I have the opportunity to change it-!” Each time I spoke I tried to push him off, glaring upwards as I managed to free and arm and shove him off, hands clawing at his frame. “Alongside the darkness that I have adopted.” Shoving him to the ground now I grinned as I put him in the exact same position I was in, but with a cannon to his face for a change. The mech didn't seem to take too kindly to me and tried to get up as I pressed the other hand to his chest and smirked. “Hm, I wonder what Alpha Trion saw in us, eh? We're real failures-.” My words were stopped when I could hear a muffled groan. Looking behind me I quickly fell to the floor. Smokescreen had used the Phase Shifter to get out from under me. Smart.

“Speak for yourself, traitor.” Smokescreen shook his head and glared to me.

“You know, a lot of people have been calling me that as of late. But I'm thinking that may be a lie, because I wasn’t the the one to doom an entire race.” As I spoke a sly grin came over my face as I sat cute atop my legs on the floor, optics searching in the darkness as a frame and into view.

“I-It's okay, Optimus. You're with me Smokescreen… And Artemis.” The young mech spoke while walking over to his leader. I could only look in disgust at the mech who was barely breathing. If only I could end him right now...

“How did I get here?” Prime wheezed out pitifully. Smokescreen looked down to the mech, his body sidewards to still be able to see me. “When we were evacuating the base, just as the Cons opened fire It was my turn to ground bridge away. But I couldn't do it.  
I couldn't let you face Megatron's army alone. So, I snuck back. But that's when the blast hit, and the whole joint came tumbling down. But I managed to pull you from the wreckage before the Cons dove in, using the Phase Shifter, which I managed to snag in all the confusion back on Cybertron. I'm I'm sorry I defied your orders. We're safe here, but we're down so deep, no one can pick up our signals. I'll have to scout above ground if I'm gonna have any hope of finding Ratchet-.”

“No. No hope…” Optimus interrupted while looking at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze before glaring back. What on Earth did that mean? “What do you mean? The Doc's the only one who can get you patched up…! Optimus?” Smokescreen spoke blindly to himself, then whipped back to look at me. “You can fix him.”

“Please, you might as well give me the wood and nails to make him a coffin. There's no way I'm laying a single digit on him-.”

“Why on Earth are you doing this-?!”

“Call it ‘karma’.” I giggled at my own joke while leaning onto my right hip whine I stood. Smokescreen had got up to face me. He didn't look too impressed. “Laugh, that was funny.” I joked to the mech who still didn't waver his expression. Soon enough he switched his hands to cannons. Well, that was unexpected. I could take him on, but he had a phase shifter. Clearly this was an unbalanced fight. “Fine, no promises. But, I vote we just put him out of his misery now.”

When I was above Prime it felt like a hundred nerves burning. He was surely dying. From what I could see he was utterly fucked up and there was no way I was going to be able to do anything major. Perhaps sabotage was in order… A glance to his back I couldn't see the Star Saber, but was wary of it never the less. Kneeling down I pulled up my scanner, using the depth option to see the internal problems. The answer was a lot, some I could fix with the right tools. “Where the med kit?”

“The what?” Smokescreen asked while breathing down my neck with the cannons he had. Rolling my optics I looked upwards, rolling my head back. “You want me to patch him up using my bare hands? I'm not Jesus you moron.”

“Where can I find one?!” Smokescreen snapped switch an annoyed expression. I rolled my head back to normal and looked to Optimus’ sleeping face. I could off him while Smokescreen was gone. “In the rubble or in the Decepticons base. Nonetheless you can't call Ratchet, you'll be found out in seconds.”

I was given a swift hit to the back of my head. Out for the morning.


End file.
